Tout ne tient qu'à un fil
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Clint Barton a toujours dit que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et qu'il ne manquait qu'une étincelle pour embraser l'équipe et la faire disparaître. Il n'avait pas tort. C'est lorsque Clint aperçut Pietro incapable de se relever face à son futur tueur qu'il comprit avec horreur qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Clint/Pietro
1. Prologue

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : Avengers Age of Ultron  
Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff (on se refait pas), Bruce/Natasha (arrière-plan)  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Drame  
Résumé : Clint Barton a toujours dit que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et qu'il ne manquait qu'une étincelle pour embraser l'équipe et la faire disparaître. Il n'avait pas tort. C'est lorsque Clint aperçut Pietro incapable de se relever face à son futur tueur qu'il comprit avec horreur qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Commentaires : Alors euh, il y aura de l'action, du suspense, de l'amouuuuuuuuuuur. Voici donc le prologue, d'une nouvelle fanfic qui sera composée d'une dizaine de chapitres surement. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant avoir toute votre attention :D Gros bisous à tous et on se retrouve à la fin de ce petit prologue.

 **T** out ne tient qu'à un fil

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Prologue  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le souffle de Clint Barton s'était bloqué dans sa gorge, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait discerner, c'était la tonalité du battement rapide de son cœur.

Son bras gauche était retiré en arrière et ses doigts enserraient fermement la corde de son arc tandis que son poing s'était enroulé autour de la poignée de son arme. Il ne bougeait pas, équilibré sur ses deux jambes, en appuie sur celle de droite, tendue à l'extrême. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'objectif à atteindre, sa cible étant éloignée de quelques bons mètres, un homme de taille moyenne au visage dissimulé derrière un foulard noir.

Un petit muret de pierres le protégeait d'une éventuelle riposte, et le toit de l'église en ruine au-dessus de lui déviait les rayons du soleil chaud au sein de cette contrée inconnue.

Pouvait-il l'atteindre à cette distance ? Avait-il bien compté, lui et son coéquipier ? Leurs ennemis n'étaient-ils que sept, celui-ci étant le plus éloigné et hors de la vue de ses camarades ? Une seule petite erreur pouvait leur être fatale, il ne le savait que trop bien.

L'homme étranger bougea un peu, et était maintenant de dos, son arme fermement empoignée entre ses mains. Une arme à feu typique qui pouvait vous tuer en une unique balle si elle était bien placée.

Puis, Clint prit sa décision. Il était temps de lâcher la flèche pour que celle-ci file dans le vent et aille atteindre sa cible, droit dans la tête. Ses doigts lâchèrent doucement la corde tendue, et ses muscles se tendirent.

« Allez, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Le cœur de Clint fit un bon titanesque dans sa poitrine suite au souffle chaud qui s'était propagé dans son cou et cette voix si proche de son oreille à l'accent horripilant. Mais il était trop tard pour baisser son arme et rengainer la flèche, car celle-ci était partie, déviée par la surprise de l'archer. La flèche s'écrasa contre une arche en pierre et retomba au sol bruyamment en roulant jusqu'au pied de l'inconnu.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! » s'écria Clint Barton en attrapant la nuque de l'homme placé dorénavant à ses côtés pour le tirer vers le bas.

Ainsi, il se dissimula avec lui derrière le muret de pierres avant que leur ennemi n'ait pu les débusquer, celui-ci s'étant tourné derechef vers la flèche qui avait manqué sa cible. _Manqué sa cible_ …

« Pietro, ton poste, bordel ! »

Le dit Pietro tentait de repousser la main calleuse de son homologue plaquée contre sa nuque pour lever la tête, mais celui-ci le maintenait toujours vers le bas comme un enfant prit en faute.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ! » s'exclama Clint visiblement remonté en plaçant son visage près de l'oreille du plus jeune pour éviter de se faire entendre, afin que ses paroles puissent avoir un impact plus important chez lui.

« Je m'ennuyais de mon côté, » répliqua Pietro en grimaçant suite à la forte poigne de l'archer contre lui. « Tu fais mal, là. »

« Tu t _'ennuyais_ ?! »

Clint le lâcha vivement, et Pietro put rencontrer son regard en colère rivé sur lui. Il devait le savoir depuis le temps, que jamais il ne fallait interrompre Clint Barton lorsqu'il était en pleine concentration.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si concentré. »

Pourtant, le plus jeune ne parut pas plus mortifié que cela, et Clint ne préféra pas répondre à sa pique, car il semblait que ça lui faisait plaisir de l'ennuyer à chaque seconde de sa vie.

« Qui s'occupe de la porte maintenant ? » l'interrogea l'archer durement en passant prudemment la tête par-dessus le muret de pierres pour tenter de percevoir leur ennemi.

« Personne ! Qui peut passer par cette porte de toute manière, il est immédiatement repéré. »

Si Clint n'avait pas perdu de vu leur ennemi, il aurait surement assené son poing contre le crâne du gamin pour le faire taire. Une mission était une mission, et il se devait d'obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs. Mais évidemment, c'était trop compliqué à assimiler pour Pietro Maximoff.

« Il a disparu par ta faute ! » déclara Clint en se replaçant contre le murée de pierre, assis près de Pietro.

Clint ouvrit une petite pochette qui accompagnait sa ceinture, et en sortit une balle en fer rougeâtre pas plus grande que sa paume, cependant, Pietro secoua la tête en abaissant le bras de Clint contenant l'objet.

« Je me charge de le retrouver pour toi. Pas besoin de capteur de mouvement. »

« Il va prévenir tous ses camarades ! Bordel, Pietro ! »

« Tu me sermonneras plus tard. Je vais l'intercepter en silence avant que quiconque n'ait reçu un mot sur notre présence ici. »

Puis, Pietro disparut en un coup de vent sans que Clint ne puisse protester, laissant derrière lui son habituel filet bleuté. L'archer poussa un long soupir en plaquant l'une de ses mains contre son front en sueur.

« Imbécile. Un jour tu te feras _vraiment_ tuer. »

Clint Barton avait toujours eu une réputation d'homme pessimiste qui voyait souvent le côté sombre de la vie. Néanmoins, il était persuadé d'une chose. Toute leur misérable vie était à deux doigts d'imploser, et ça, il le savait depuis longtemps. Depuis bien avant l'arrivée d'Ultron ici, et même celle de Loki sur Terre.

Soudain, Pietro apparut à nouveau derrière le petit muret, déposant brutalement un corps contre le sol poussiéreux des ruines.

« Voilà, j'ai réparé ma faute. Heureux ? » demanda vivement le sokovien en tapant dans ses mains pour retirer le sable chaud et autres saletés quelconques.

Le regard de Clint s'attarda sur l'homme allongé face contre terre, apparemment assommé par le poing qu'avait dû lui assener Pietro à l'aide de sa vitesse.

« Maintenant, allons débusquer les autres, et récupérons l'objet Stark, » reprit Pietro en tendant sa main vers Clint toujours assis à même le sol.

Clint leva les yeux vers le coureur qui lui envoya un sourire mi-joueur, mi-béat. Pietro était le contraire exact de lui, étant toujours positif et enjoué face à n'importe quelle situation, ce qui avait souvent réchauffé le cœur de Clint. Il poussa un soupir las, et contre son gré, un petit sourire vint se dessiner contre ses lèvres pour ensuite attraper la main à demi gantée du sokovien qui l'aida à se redresser.

« Dis donc, t'as pas pris du poids, toi ? » lui demanda Pietro une fois que Clint fut sur ses pieds.

« Ta faute. Le pot de glace au chocolat blanc que tu as finalement détesté, c'est moi qui ai dû le finir. »

« La prochaine fois, ne cède pas à mes caprices et n'achète pas ce que je te demande d'acheter, » ricana le plus jeune en croisant les bras d'un air supérieur.

Clint le poussa sur le côté tout en grognant quelque chose, puis il sortit une seconde flèche de son carquois pour observer la pointe en fer.

« Un jour, tu mourras, Pietro. Très bientôt, d'ailleurs. De ma main surement. »

« Oh, rappelle-toi quand tu voulais me tuer aussi en Sokovie pendant la petite guerre d'Ultron. Tu as vite regretté tes paroles ! »

Pietro vit soudain les muscles du bras de Clint se tendre et il tapota vivement l'épaule de l'archer tout en riant nerveusement :

« C'est bon, _Clint_ , tu sais que je te taquine ! »

« N'ouvre plus ta bouche jusqu'à la fin de la mission, compris ? »

« Même pour te-… »

« Chut ! »

Puis, Clint commença son ascension discrète dans les ruines, et Pietro céda tout en levant les yeux au ciel, suivant en silence l'archer de la bande. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et lorsqu'ils étaient à découvert, non protégé par les ombres produites par les ruines, Clint sentait la peau nue de ses bras, brûler. Pietro était plus avantagé avec son t-shirt moulant bleu et noir le protégeant des rayons du soleil, mais la chaleur était aussi en rendez-vous.

Soudain, le plus âgé se figea, et plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait entendu des voix non loin d'eux.

« J'ai vu quelque chose part là, » lui fit Pietro en montrant du doigt la direction opposée à celle du tireur.

« Tais-toi. Ils sont dans le vent, débusquons d'abord ceux-là. »

« J'en ai pour deux secondes, » riposta Pietro en disparaissant de son côté.

« Non, Pietro ! »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, Pietro avait déjà disparu depuis un moment, laissant derrière lui la poussière qu'il avait brassée en courant. Et là, Clint vit rouge, ses poings se serrèrent et il jura.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser Pietro seul, si jamais il se faisait débusquer par les hommes qu'avaient entendus Clint, l'archer fit quelques pas en direction du coureur, marchant penché en avant pour rester dissimulé derrière le mur de pierres appartenant à l'arrière de l'église.

Il était parti sans convenir de plan, comme à son habitude, et s'était toujours ce qui exaspérait et effrayait l'archer. Certes, Pietro était rapide et l'attente était une réelle torture pour lui, mais la mort le suivait sans cesse, Clint l'avait très rapidement compris. Pietro Maximoff attirait _tous_ les problèmes du monde.

Puis, Pietro se matérialisa au milieu de l'allée en ruine, et se tourna vers Clint, grand sourire aux lèvres, levant son pouce en signe de victoire. L'archer mit un genou à terre en fronçant les sourcils, foudroyant son coéquipier des yeux, lui faisant signe de revenir rapidement vers lui. Trois ennemis étaient à terre, dont un perché en hauteur, surement un sniper, mais Pietro l'avait aussi débusqué.

Cependant, quelque chose bougea au coin de l'œil de Clint. Il tourna la tête vers les mouvements flous derrière l'épais rideau de poussière et ses yeux croisèrent un quatrième ennemi qui avait mis Pietro Maximoff alias Quicksilver en joue à l'aide de son arme à feu.

« PIETRO ! » cria l'archer lorsque le coup de feu se fit entendre, résonnant dans les ruines de la vieille église.

Lorsque Pietro se retourna vers la source du bruit, aidé par sa vitesse qui avait ralenti les mouvements autour de lui, la seule chose qu'il put voir, ce fut l'argent de la balle briller sauvagement dans ses yeux clairs.

La flèche qu'avait armée Clint fila dans le vent pour atteindre sa cible dans le cou, s'enfonçant avec perfection dans la carotide de l'ennemi pour y laisser entrevoir un liquide rouge qui sembla couler le long de son corps lorsqu'il lâcha son pistolet.

Le corps de l'ennemi tomba en arrière dans le sable chaud de cette contrée étrangère, tandis que Clint se redressait, ses pieds dérapant dans le gravier jaunâtre.

Une douleur abominable avait foudroyé le crâne du coureur, situé au milieu même de son front sale de sueur, pour se rependre dans tous ses muscles et son corps entier. Son souffle s'était coupé dans le fond de sa gorge et son corps lui aussi chuta en arrière, soulevant la lourde poussière brûlante tout autour de lui lorsqu'il rencontra le sol.

* * *

 _Il attire toujours le caca le petit Pietro !_

 _Dans le premier chapitre, tout s'éclairera si vous avez été dans le trouble durant le prologue, et c'est normal !_

 _J'espère que ce début vous plaît, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous :)_


	2. Des remontrances nécessaires

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Des remontrances nécessaires**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _La flèche qu'avait armée Clint fila dans le vent pour atteindre sa cible dans le cou, s'enfonçant avec perfection dans la carotide de l'ennemi pour y laisser entrevoir un liquide rouge qui sembla couler le long de son corps lorsqu'il lâcha son pistolet._

 _Le corps de l'ennemi tomba en arrière dans le sable chaud de cette contrée étrangère, tandis que Clint se redressait, ses pieds dérapant dans le gravier jaunâtre._

 _Une douleur abominable avait foudroyé le crâne du coureur, situé au milieu même de son front sale de sueur, pour se rependre dans tous ses muscles et son corps entier. Son souffle s'était coupé dans le fond de sa gorge et son corps lui aussi chuta en arrière, soulevant la lourde poussière brûlante tout autour de lui lorsqu'il rencontra le sol._

Clint Barton resta figé, incapable de rejoindre son acolyte dont le crâne venait de s'ouvrir par une balle ennemie. Ces visions de mort étaient toujours quelque chose que les cauchemars de Clint assimilaient avec ferveur pour le plonger dans les ténèbres les plus profondes lors de ses nuits solitaires.

Cependant, aucun filet de sang rouge ne vint tâcher le crâne de Pietro Maximoff étendu sur le sol.

« Je ne sais même pas qui féliciter aujourd'hui ! » s'écria une voix railleuse juste derrière Clint Barton.

L'archer ne se retourna même pas, ses yeux toujours rivé vers le corps de Pietro au milieu de cette poussière sale.

« Dois-je féliciter Maximoff pour avoir de nouveau suivi ses propres directives sans en informer quiconque ? Ou dois-je te féliciter toi, qui le laisses toujours faire et n'est pas assez dur avec lui ? »

« Ta gueule, Tony. »

Les ennemis au sol se dématérialisèrent dès que le fameux Tony Stark planté au milieu des ruines appuya sur l'une des commandes de sa tablette, et le corps de Pietro bougea alors, signe qu'il était toujours en vie.

« Epreuve numéro trente-sept, un _échec_ , » reprit Tony Stark en faisant glisser rapidement son doigt contre la tablette. « La mort d'un des Avengers, et le chagrin d'un autre qui ne pourra pas achever la mission. »

« J'aurais terminé la mission, même s'il avait été mort, » répliqua Clint sombrement en montrant d'un geste lourd de la main Pietro Maximoff qui se redressait difficilement sur ses avant-bras.

Le coureur paraissait sonné, et plaqua une main contre son front douloureux qui pourtant ne possédait aucune cicatrice ou blessure de guerre. Il était intact, seuls ses vêtements étaient plein de poussière.

« Eh ben, je vois que les choses s'améliorent entre vous, » ricana Natasha Romanoff en s'approchant d'eux, habillée telle une civile, lançant une bouteille d'eau à Pietro au passage.

Pietro intercepta la bouteille en lançant un vague « merci », et s'empressa de porter le goulot à ses lèvres, ne prenant même pas la peine de se lever. Tony quant à lui, paraissait sceptique, et continuait de fixer son écran d'un air las tandis que Natasha offrait une seconde bouteille d'eau à son ami.

« Ça t'amuse toujours autant d'écouter nos conversations en mission ? » demanda machinalement Clint en dévissant le bouchon.

« Toujours très passionnant je dois dire, » se moqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Et pas très professionnel, » glissa Tony en verrouillant sa tablette pour ensuite pousser un long soupir.

Ils avaient de nouveau merdé, et Clint ne se justifia même pas comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il était las, et les mêmes scènes se répétaient à chaque fois durant l'entrainement plus que réaliste qu'entretenait tous les Avengers.

« Wanda et Sam ont bouclé cette mission en deux minutes sept, chrono, » intervint ensuite Natasha un peu plus sérieuse.

« Je sais, je sais… » maugréa Clint qui était au courant que lorsqu'il était en équipe avec Pietro, ça se finissait toujours mal.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment Pietro le problème justement, c'était ce qui était pire pour Clint. Car lorsque lui ou Pietro était avec un autre Avengers, ça se passait plutôt bien, malgré les désobéissances et dissipation du coureur. C'était leur duo qui allait mal.

« Petit moment d'inattention, » fit alors Pietro qui s'approcha du petit groupe.

« Tu sais que tu fais de mieux en mieux ? » renchérit ironiquement le milliardaire. « La dernière fois, c'était une balle dans la jambe. Et celle juste avant, dans l'épaule et une vilaine crampe. Mais là tu bats les records. En plein dans la tête ! Je ne sais même pas comment te féliciter pour cette prouesse ! »

Pietro le foudroya du regard tout en grognant quelque chose en sokovien dont seul lui en avait le secret. Natasha et Clint ne furent pas longs à deviner qu'il devait s'agir d'une vilaine insulte à l'égard de Tony qui paraissait désespéré par leurs actions.

« Peut-être que si j'augmente la fréquence de la douleur des blessures par balle, ça te dissuadera et tu seras plus attentif, » marmonna finalement le milliardaire en tapotant vivement sa tablette du bout de son index.

« C'est déjà bien assez douloureux. Surtout dans la tête, » répliqua derechef Pietro en écrasant vivement la bouteille d'eau vide en plastique entre ses mains.

« Alors il faut quoi pour que tu sois plus attentif ? Avec Sam, tu tentes de faire plus fort que lui, avec Wanda, ton instinct de protection te joue des tours, avec Nat', tu fais ton macho… »

« N'importe quoi, » répliqua Pietro visiblement en colère, haïssant les conversations qu'il partageait avec le milliardaire quand il se prenait pour son père.

« Que faut-il alors ? Dis-moi ! Pour que tu sois attentif ? » s'exaspéra Tony.

En réalité, le seul Avengers que Steve et Tony n'arrivaient pas à cadrer, c'était Pietro Maximoff. Même Wanda avait été plus docile et très utile en mission. Seul Clint paraissait apaiser un peu la vitesse phénoménale de l'esprit délirant de Pietro.

« En mission, je serais plus attentif, » répliqua Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« En _mission_ ? » répéta Tony qui apparemment n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère contre le sokovien. « Si tu ne fais pas d'effort ici, tu n'en feras nulle part ! En mission, ton comportement est presque toujours le même ! La mort te poursuit partout, gamin ! »

Pietro jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Clint qui n'avait pas décroché un mot ni un regard vers lui, semblant écouter le milliardaire, les bras croisés. La dernière phrase du milliardaire ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'avait rabâché Clint lorsqu'il frôlait la mort en entrainement ou en mission.

« Mais je guéris rapidement, mon métabolisme est cent fois plus rapide que le vôtre. »

Cette simple et unique phrase sortit tout droit de la bouche du Maximoff fut pour Clint la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà bien plein depuis un certain temps. L'archer qui était resté silencieux jusque-là empoigna Pietro par les épaules et le tira devant lui, furibond.

« T'es pas immortel, Pietro ! » lui cria-t-il en croisant son regard surpris. « Ouvre les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Pietro resta quelques secondes silencieux, incrédule face à la perte de sang-froid du plus âgé. Même Natasha et Tony restèrent interdits car jamais, au grand jamais, Clint ne perdait le contrôle de ses émotions et ressentiments. Qui avait déjà vu Clint Barton en colère ? Personne, ni même Natasha ou Pietro.

« J'ai jamais dit une chose pareille… » répliqua Pietro d'une voix blanche sans lâcher des yeux l'archer.

« Tu le penses là-dedans ! T'es aveuglé par ton pouvoir ! » riposta durement Clint sans baisser d'un ton tout en tapotant vivement le crâne de Pietro à l'aide de son index. « Que tu aies survécu à Ultron était une chance ! »

Pietro recula vivement pour éviter les autres remontrances physiques de l'archer, toujours secoué par son violent réveil. Là, il n'y avait aucun doute, Clint Barton était en colère. _Vraiment en colère._

« Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil ! Tout comme cette putain d'équipe ! » continua Clint en montrant d'un geste rageur de la main Tony et Natasha derrière lui.

Tony qui était naturellement blagueur et sarcastique en toutes circonstances, resta plongé dans un profond silence à fixer l'archer furibond. En réalité, Tony était même surpris que Clint soit resté patient durant tout ce temps. Depuis des années même, lorsque leur équipe venait à peine de naître et était déjà emplie de lacunes.

« Clint… » tenta Natasha tout aussi surprise qu'eux, n'ayant jamais vu son meilleur ami de nature si posé et réfléchit, perdre son calme de la sorte.

Pietro lui en aura décidément fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais survécu d'une balle dans la tête ?! » continua vivement l'archer en serrant les poings, Pietro en face de lui n'osant pas bouger.

Car oui, en général, quand les choses dérapaient, ou lorsque Steve, Tony ou même Natasha lui faisaient des remontrances, Pietro déguerpissait en vitesse, disparaissait de leurs yeux avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, il attendait que la tension disparaisse pour revenir. Depuis ce jour, Tony l'appelait lui aussi _gamin_.

« Je t'ai dit qu'en mission, je serais plus attentif, » répondit Pietro en fronçant les sourcils, sachant pourtant que Clint ignorerait ses dires.

« Et l'équipe, tu y as pensé ?! » s'exclama à nouveau Clint en montrant Natasha du doigt juste derrière lui sans pourtant lâcher le plus jeune des yeux. « Ton comportement nous met toujours en danger ! »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, y'a que moi qui _meurs_ à chaque fois, » glissa le sokovien.

Natasha lui fit les gros yeux et Pietro compris trop tard qu'il avait dit quelque chose de travers. Pourtant, Clint ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration tandis que Pietro attendait la suite, le cœur battant.

« Je me demande parfois si tu ne le fais pas exprès, » marmonna finalement Clint étrangement calme.

Jamais il n'avait vu Clint aussi remonté et s'en était presque effrayant. Cependant, Pietro pouvait clairement distinguer les muscles de la mâchoire de Clint tendus à l'extrême, signe qu'il se contenait.

« Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les enfants, » reprit rapidement Tony Stark en se plaçant entre les deux hommes pour médiatiser un second éventuel conflit. « Toi Pietro, va méditer sur la question. Et toi Barton, va te calmer un peu. Je sais pas, va t'allonger. Boire un truc. Manger la glace que tu tentes de terminer depuis des jours. »

Natasha ressentit comme une envie chez Tony de vouloir faire sourire l'archer, mais il n'y parvint pas car Clint tourna les talons, et quitta le sable chaud des ruines pour retourner vers le jet, sans un mot. A ce moment-là, Pietro poussa un long soupir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer le sable qui y trainait.

« C'est pour ton bien qu'on dit ça, gamin, » reprit Tony apparemment désolé pour le sokovien. « On veut pas te voir à nouveau crever. »

Pietro ne répondit pas, ayant toujours Tony Stark dans le rouge, même après avoir été un Avengers. Puis, Natasha se rapprocha de lui, passant une main contre ses épaules pour retirer le sable de ses vêtements.

« Clint est terrifié à chaque fois que tu joues à ce jeu, » lui fit-elle doucement. « Ça le rend malade, chaque jour il s'apprête à voir ta mort. »

« Je sais, » maugréa Pietro en baissant les yeux, honteux d'avoir mis Clint hors de ces gonds à un point qu'il ne pensait pas être possible. « Et c'est dans ces moments-là que tu me sors quelque chose du genre, _tu ne le mérites pas_? »

Natasha lâcha un petit rire tandis que Tony les quittait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et retrouver l'archer furibond pour discuter un peu.

« J'ai dit ça une seule fois, et c'était sous le coup de la colère, » répliqua-t-elle en secouant finalement la tête, captant son regard las. « Je te demande juste de faire plus attention à ce qu'il y a autour de toi. »

« Il a raison. Ma vie ne tient qu'à un putain de fil, » grogna Pietro en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, le cœur lourd.

« Ce fil est épais, Pietro. Il ne se cassera pas facilement si tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Reste attentif et à l'écoute. Ne part pas tête baissée. Arrête de reluquer Clint pendant les missions… » finit-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

Pietro lâcha un rire clair, finalement apaisé par les dires de la jeune femme. Natasha avait toujours été de bon conseil pour lui et sa sœur. Puis, en silence, ils prirent la direction du jet, là où Clint restait plongé dans un profond silence que même le légendaire Tony n'arrivait pas à briser.

Car oui, Clint Barton avait raison, c'est ça qui était effrayant.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Le seul moyen de récupérer _ton_ lit et de ne pas avoir à dormir dans ta propre chambre qui, soit-dit en passant, ne comporte maintenant plus aucune couette ni oreiller, c'est d'aller voir notre oiseau numéro bis. »

Sam Wilson, affalé dans le canapé du salon au Q.G. des Avengers, semblait regarder la télévision, lançant la télécommande machinalement pour la rattraper chaque fois d'un air las. Pietro était installé juste derrière lui à table, pianotant nerveusement sur son téléphone.

« Pourquoi _numéro_ _bis_ ? Et je ne dors pas dans _sa_ chambre… » marmonna Pietro sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers Sam.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Maximoff, on sait tous que tu crèches dans celle de l'archer au lieu de dormir bien sagement dans la tienne, » riposta-t-il en se redressant pour passer un bras contre le dossier du canapé, et observer le Maximoff derrière. « Oh, et je dis _numéro bis_ car je suis le premier oiseau. Premier Faucon. »

Un rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres du sokovien qui tourna la tête vers Sam, haussant un sourcil, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

« C'est Clint le premier sur tous les points. Est-ce que t'es capable de viser aussi bien que lui et rester attentif à tout ce qui t'entoure au point d'avoir des réflexes surhumains ? »

Sam fit mine de réfléchir, le bout de la télécommande contre son menton, puis il haussa les épaules :

« Est-ce que ton copain peut voler ? Moi oui. »

« C'est juste pour le show, ça. »

« Ah, tu n'as pas nié ! »

Sam s'était levé d'un bond tout en pointant le sokovien du bout de la télécommande qui apparemment ne comprenait pas les dires du Faucon. Il avait même suspendu l'écriture du SMS qu'il écrivait à sa sœur. Ce n'était jamais bon quand monsieur Wilson était si enjoué.

« De quoi ? » lâcha durement Pietro décidément de mauvaise humeur.

« Que c'est ton _copain_ ! »

Les doigts du Maximoff s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son portable, et il se leva avec lassitude, tentant de ne rien laisser transparaître.

« Ta gueule Wilson. Je me demande pourquoi j'use ma salive pour toi. »

« Car sans ta Wanda et ton Clint, tu es perdu ! »

Après un dernier regard froid vers un semblant de Sam hilare, Pietro quitta le salon pour laisser l'autre Avengers seul, et errer dans les couloirs froids du Q.G.

Les paroles de Clint résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos, si bien qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine dès que ses dires venaient assener son esprit.

 _Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil ! Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil ! Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil !_

Pietro sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il l'avait cherché, ça il le savait bien. Néanmoins jamais il ne pensait que Clint aurait à ce point explosé. Même Wanda n'en revenait pas lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qui s'était déroulé en cette fin d'après-midi. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour l'aider, le conseiller, ou même, apaiser son esprit, mais non. Elle était en mission avec Vision sur quelque chose à voir avec des ondes étranges ressemblant à la magie, d'après ce que se souvenait Pietro. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient été tous les deux choisis.

Ainsi, les pas de Pietro l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Clint Barton. Chambre qu'il partageait avec lui depuis quelques semaines déjà, et Sam semblait au courant au grand malheur du sokovien.

Puis, Pietro respira un grand coup, concentrant tout son courage. Il n'était plus l'heure de reculer, car Clint avait surement dû entendre ses pas, et il les reconnaissait entre mille. De ce fait, il toqua trois coups à la porte, le cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Clint Barton qui semblait usé par sa journée, cheveux encore humide, habillé d'un simple t-shirt et un vieux jean troué un peu grand pour lui.

« Je peux récupérer mon lit… » glissa Pietro avant même que Clint n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Clint garda sa main contre la porte, empêchant Pietro de rentrer et plissa les yeux comme pour fouiller son esprit, ce qui était techniquement impossible si on n'était pas Wanda Maximoff.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je m'excuse ? » lui demanda le sokovien en croisant les bras. « Alors oui je m'excuse pour ne pas t'avoir… Obéit et être allé débusquer les trois autres balourds et de pas avoir vu le quatrième salopard caché derrière la colonne. »

Voyant qu'aucune expression ne venait éclairer le visage neutre de Clint, Pietro soupira à nouveau.

« Je m'excuse aussi pour le pot de glace que je t'ai laissé sur les bras. C'était pas cool alors que je t'avais limite agressé pour l'acheter… »

Cette fois-ci, Pietro fit réagir l'archer, mais peut-être pas de la bonne façon car celui-ci tenta de refermer la porte juste devant le sokovien. Cependant, Pietro fut plus rapide et plaça son pied entre la porte et le cadre, une main contre la poignée.

« Bordel, Pietro ! C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! Tu ne vas pas chercher plus loin ! Tes excuses ne sont que du vent ! » riposta Clint en ouvrant brutalement la porte, sachant que Pietro ne lâcherait pas prise tout de suite.

« Non. Je te promets de faire attention. »

Pietro disait cela sérieusement, son regard rivé dans celui du plus âgé apparemment fatigué par cette conversation. Néanmoins, ça ne le fit pas céder pour autant.

« Tu pourras revenir. Quand tu auras cessé de faire ton imbécile et réfléchis convenablement. J'ai pas envie de ramener ton cadavre au Q.G. »

Et cette fois-ci, la porte se claqua juste sous le nez de Pietro dont les mèches folles de ses cheveux s'envolèrent pour retomber contre ses yeux.

C'était donc sans appel. Pietro Maximoff allait dormir seul dans sa chambre presque vide maintenant que tous ses vêtements et affaires de toilette étaient dans celle de Clint. Et jamais, au grand jamais, Pietro n'irait demander une couette à Sam ou une brosse à dents. Il était si tard et tout le monde dormait –sauf Wilson évidemment- donc Pietro allait devoir faire comme à l'époque.

« Sokovie me voici, » grogna-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre froide et presque vide, pleine de poussière et loin de toute vie.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

L'espace était brillant, étincelant, luminescent. C'était un lieu où de multiples choses naissaient, et mouraient. C'était un néant infini, si vaste que l'humain n'était rien comparé à cette grandeur. Ça donnait presque le vertige.

Mais pas pour un homme qui souhaitait par-dessus tout devenir maître de cet univers, et posséder tous satellites, toutes planètes et toutes particules. Il voulait y imposer son droit.

Cet homme, grand, étrange et à l'âme aussi sombre que la pénombre qui l'entourait, se tenait face à ces milliards de galaxies sans fin, à contemplait ses futurs biens.

« Je crois que l'heure est arrivé, » fit un homme – si c'était bien un homme- derrière celui-ci, dissimulé sous un capuchon noir.

L'autre homme, imposant et supérieur, fit pivoter son siège qui semblait léviter et fit face à son acolyte placé en bas des marches.

« La Terre est protégée. Mais cette protection menace de s'éclater. De jour en jour. Je le vois, » répondit-il de sa grosse voix, apparemment conscient de ce qui se déroulait sur la planète bleue.

« Vos pions ont pris les places que vous aviez prédite, » reprit l'homme encapuchonné avec un vil sourire. « J'attends que vous me donniez l'ordre de poursuivre la Terre. »

« Ultron avait déjà commencé l'ouvrage difficile qu'était l'annihilation. Mais nous devons aller plus loin dans les affaires… » reprit l'homme à la grosse voix.

Puis, il se leva de son siège, sa cape flottant dans l'air mélangé à l'espace coloré derrière lui. Enfin, il déclara en ouvrant un passage bleuté juste derrière l'homme étrange :

« Je t'ordonne de décimer cette équipe se nommant Avengers. Brise la première barrière et je pourrais sans difficulté venir chercher mon bien sur la Terre ! »

« A vos ordres Seigneur Thanos… »

Puis, l'homme encapuchonné tourna les talons, son manteau flottant au gré du vent derrière lui provoqué par le passage insolite brillant de mille feux, où semblait s'être dessiné une planète à travers la vive couleur. Puis, prêt à suivre les ordres de son maître pour mener à bien leur mission, l'homme traversa la faille.

* * *

 _Voilà les méchants arrivent héhé_

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Un peu plus d'explication sur le couple Hawksilver !_

 _Bonne semaine à tous, merci de me lire :3_

 _A très bientôt pour le prochaine chapitre !_


	3. Très mauvais pressentiment

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Très mauvais pressentiment**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Pietro s'était levé en sursaut le matin, il était dans le canapé du salon, entouré dans une vieille couverture trouvée sous l'un des fauteuils, et Stark s'agitait devant lui, apparemment impatient. Le sokovien grommela quelque chose en tirant la couette sur son visage pour couper toute interaction avec le milliardaire et la lumière du soleil.

« Sérieusement, Maximoff ! Quand je dis mission, c'est _mission_. Allez, on n'a pas beaucoup d'Avengers sous la main là ! Alors bouge ton royal postérieur ! »

Le simple mot _mission_ raviva la flamme de Pietro Maximoff qui avant même que Tony ne tire sur sa couette, s'était presque évaporé dans l'air pour apparaître à quelques mètres, nouant déjà ses chaussures. Il était dorénavant habillé, et avait pris au passage une brioche qui était désormais coincée entre ses dents.

« Eh bah, tu es bien plus rapide que toutes les autres fois, » lâcha Tony, surpris, tandis que Pietro se redressa pour masser sa nuque douloureuse et terminer son petit-déjeuner on ne peut plus rapidement. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu dors dans le canapé ? »

« J'ai regardé un film tard, » mentit le Maximoff la bouche pleine.

Pietro était impatient de pouvoir se racheter, et montrer à l'archer qu'il était maintenant maître de la situation.

« C'est quoi alors, cette mission ? » demanda le coureur après avoir terminé sa brioche, apparemment fin prêt si on omettait le fait qu'il ne s'était pas coiffé ni lavé, ni même changé.

« Une affaire d'otage dans un centre commercial. Clint et Rhodey sont déjà dans le jet, j'ai fouillé le Q.G. à ta recherche ! La prochaine fois je vais vous incorporer des puces électroniques sous la peau pour vous retrouver… »

Pietro ignora les derniers dires de Stark, et le suivit à l'extérieur du salon, ne pouvant plus attendre. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Il jura de ne pas aller à l'encontre des ordres et il surveillera les arrières de Clint comme personne.

« Occupez-vous de débusquer le malfaiteur, et Nat' et moi on se consacre à médiatiser les médias et tous ce qui s'y rapproche, » expliqua Tony en s'approchant du jet dont la porte arrière était ouverte, dévoilant Rhodey assis sur le bord de celle-ci dans l'armure de War Machine.

« Entendu, » fit Clint qui avait les commandes du jet, ce qui ne fut pas une surprise.

Ainsi, les moteurs se mirent à tourner, et Pietro s'élança jusqu'au jet pour prendre place à l'intérieur.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi, » remarqua Rhodey en détaillant le sokovien des yeux, celui-ci tentant de capter le regard de Clint à l'avant du jet.

Mais Barton restait à observer le tableau de contrôle ou le paysage en face de lui, faisant décoller l'engin avec pourtant une infinie douceur.

« C'est rien. Je gère, » lui assura Pietro avec un léger sourire confiant.

L'ancien pilote hocha donc la tête tandis que Clint plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Lorsqu'il décolla, il sentit comme un vif danger. Un mauvais pressentiment que seul lui ressentait parfois dans les moments les plus tragiques. Ses mains se serrèrent autour des manettes de l'engin, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il espérait une chose, que Pietro Maximoff reste à sa place et qu'il ne commette pas une grosse erreur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Natasha Romanoff fixait les caméras de surveillance du centre commercial où il semblait y régner une forte panique suite à des coups de feu inconnus quelque part dans le bâtiment. Un homme avait alors envoyé une vidéo sur tous les écrans du centre pour déclarer qu'il avait une dizaine de civils en otages et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire feu si on ne lui donnait pas un millier de dollars avant onze heures.

La jeune femme paraissait suspicieuse et faisait doucement tourner le siège dans lequel elle était installée, dans la salle de contrôle du Q.G.

« Tu sembles soucieuse, » remarqua donc Tony en s'approchant d'elle après avoir quitté la piste de décollage.

« Je ne sais pas. Cette histoire me chiffonne. Ça me semble trop… Propre. »

« Trop propre ? Un homme ou même plusieurs, réclament de l'argent contre la vie d'innocents et tu trouves ça trop propre ? »

Faisant lentement défiler les images des diverses caméras du centre, Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« On a déjà eu affaire à des prises d'otages. Certaines bien plus terribles, d'ailleurs, » continua Stark en croisant les bras, ne comprenant pas vraiment les paroles de la jeune femme.

« Celle-là est différente Tony. Je le sens. »

Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme était pourtant sérieux et presque inquiet. Natasha Romanoff avait pris part à de nombreuses missions de ce type, et elle avait presque tout vu. Mais là, quelque chose clochait.

« Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que l'homme donne le l'emplacement de sa cachette sans prendre de gants, et que nous n'ayons même pas vu ses fameuses armes à feu… ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Tu penses à un canular ? »

La russe tapota nerveusement la table du bout de son index et finit par secouer négativement la tête.

« Non. Je pense que c'est quelque chose de plus grave qui se trame. Et comme par hasard, il s'agit du jour où Steve, Vision, Wanda, Sam et même Thor, ne sont pas là, en mission ou quelque part d'autres. C'est la première fois que nous ne sommes plus que cinq Tony… »

Tony resta interdit face aux dires de sa coéquipière et il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers les caméras de surveillance qui dévoilaient des policiers faisant la circulation et des gens courir.

« Il se trame quelque chose derrière cette panique, Tony. Je le sens. »

Le milliardaire se rappela aussi qu'hier encore, Clint Barton explosait contre Pietro Maximoff et que cette dispute n'avait surement pas été sans séquelle. L'équipe qu'il avait envoyée là-bas était liée par un fil fin et extrêmement tendu qui risquait de se scinder en deux à n'importe quel instant.

« Bon, pour acquit de conscience, je vais les aider sur le front… Je peux te laisser la garde du Q.G. ? »

Natasha hocha lentement la tête, replongeant son regard vers les caméras, le regard inquiet. Quelqu'un se jouait-il donc de leur faiblesse? Non, impossible. Qui pourrait être au courant de tout ça ?

Puis, sans perdre de temps, Tony se dirigea vers son atelier pour récupérer son armure.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les trois Avengers firent face à la foule hurlante et aux policiers tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans cette étrange prise d'otages. Clint avait déjà son arc en main, et Rhodey avait son masque de War-Machine contre le visage. Pietro sentait son sang en ébullition, signe qu'il fallait qu'il coure, qu'il fasse quelque chose. _Super_ , pensa amèrement le coureur, il ne tenait déjà plus en place.

« On t'écoute, chef, » fit Pietro en trottinant sur place, prêt à mener à bien sa mission.

Rhodey –derrière son casque- et Clint se lancèrent un regard.

« Qui est le chef entre nous ? » l'interrogea Rhodey sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Surement moi, » ricana l'archer en haussant les épaules.

Pietro fut soulagé de voir Clint sourire. Ce sourire, c'était comme un baume qui alimentait sa batterie presque vide suite à son sommeil dérangé et sa fatigue quotidienne.

« Le sous-chef propose alors d'aller se rendre au sous-sol, » reprit l'ancien pilote plus sérieusement. « Mon armure me protégera d'éventuelles balles lors d'une fusillade. »

« Je m'occupe du dernier étage, » renchérit Clint en montrant d'une geste du visage l'ascenseur ouvert face aux grandes vitres qui séparaient les étages. « Je me posterais là pour avoir une vue partout en bas, si l'un de ces petits rigolos tente de sortir. Il n'y a que trois sorties, et je les aurais en joue. »

« Je suppose que je m'occupe des arrières de Rhodey, » fit Pietro en jetant un regard presque réservé vers Clint.

Clint hocha seulement la tête sans le regarder et Rhodey se retourna vers Pietro.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes engueulé ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Car il était en effet rare que Pietro paraisse si doux et respectueux envers le plus âgé et que Clint soit si distant et muet face au coureur. C'était donnant donnant, et Rhodey avait directement senti qu'un nuage sombre planait sur les deux amis. Amis ? Camarades ? Rivaux ? Amants ? Rhodey n'en savait d'ailleurs trop rien.

« Terminons juste cette mission, » répliqua Clint en secouant la tête. « Pietro tu suis Rhodey, et reste attentif à tout ce que tu vois à côté de lui. En cas de fusillade, tu tentes de mettre les civils à l'abri, _sans te faire tirer dessus_. »

Enfin Clint Barton regardait Pietro, et celui-ci hocha vivement la tête, sans oser rajouter quoi que ce soit. Déjà se racheter convenablement, puis ensuite on le taquinera à nouveau comme le bon vieux temps.

« Dans ce cas s'est parti ! » s'exclama Rhodey en décollant.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se sépara, James Rhodey, prêt à débusquer le criminel et le mettre derrière les barreaux, comme toute simple mission.

« _Soyez prudent_ … » murmura Natasha dans leur oreillette.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Rhodey marchait lentement dans les longs couloirs du sous-sol, sa paume ouverte devant lui pour éliminer une éventuelle menace. Son casque éclairait le chemin exigu, et Pietro le suivait au pas et en silence, ce qui était rare de sa part.

Lorsque Clint se positionna dans l'ascenseur à la vitre brisée, il mit un genou à terre, et observa le dernier étage maintenant vide. La police laissait faire les Avengers avec pourtant crainte et méfiance. Cependant, à nouveau, Clint était terrifié, et il dut fermer les yeux quelques instants pour que le battement de son cœur reprenne une allure normale.

« _Je sais que tu es inquiet, Clint_ , » fit la voix douce de Natasha dans son oreille. « _Mais j'ai vu son regard. Il va tout faire pour se racheter à toi. A nous. Il va être prudent._ »

« Je sais, Nat'. Je pense que je lui ai assez remonté les bretelles… » répondit Clint en sortant une flèche de son carquois.

« _Tu te sens coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que tu y as été un peu fort, mais ton copain avait besoin d'une bonne remontrance. Je suis sûr que tout va aller pour le mieux_. »

« Arrête de mentir Nat'. Je sens ton anxiété… »

« _Tu trouves ? Mince, je crois que tu commences à trop me connaître_. »

« Depuis le temps… »

Puis, Clint arma sa flèche avec précision et délicatesse, prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement hostile en bas, attentif à tous les bruits aux alentours.

« Dit… Ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment… Sans trop savoir pourquoi ? » lui demanda Clint dont les doigts contre son arc tremblaient dangereusement.

« _Pas autant que toi… Mais j'espère que tu as tort_. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Plus James Rhodey parcourait le long couloir, plus d'innombrables doutes assaillirent son esprit, et il fut apparemment le seul à remarquer l'anomalie de la scène, car Pietro le suivait en silence, et ne paraissait pas soupçonneux.

« Maximoff, ouvre bien l'œil, » lui intima-t-il en plissant les yeux, apercevant une porte en fer au bout du couloir.

« Je vois seulement une porte, » répliqua Pietro en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'armure de son partenaire de mission.

Rhodey ne répondit pas, et continua sa marche. La porte était bien trop épaisse et lourde pour qu'il puisse discerner le moindre mouvement dans ses capteurs, ou un infime bruit. Avec précaution, il abaissa la poignée et remarqua que celle-ci était déverrouillée. Etrange.

Puis, il la poussa, celle-ci s'ouvrant bruyamment pour dévoiler aux deux Avengers une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse, emplie de cartons en tous genres.

« On dirait que ça n'a pas été ouvert depuis des lustres, » remarqua Pietro en faisant du vent avec sa main pour écarter la poussière qui arrivait déjà jusqu'à lui.

Rhodey acquiesça en silence, et fut le premier à s'insérer dans la pièce étrangement calme, éclairant les moindres recoins à l'aide de la lampe intégrée à War Machine. Pietro voulut suivre l'ancien pilote, mais la porte en fer grinça bruyamment et se referma violemment juste devant lui si bien qu'il recula d'un pas face au choc de l'impact.

« Rhodey ! » s'écria Pietro qui n'avait pas vu l'Avengers se retourner pour fermer la porte.

Et il se précipita sur la poignée pour l'abaisser et tenter de l'ouvrir. Mais rien à faire, elle semblait à nouveau verrouillée, bloquée par quelque chose.

Rhodey qui était toujours dans la pièce, s'était retourné derechef vers la porte, stupéfait par la force avec laquelle celle-ci s'était refermé contre le plus jeune, brassant de la poussière tout autour de lui. Il n'entrevoyait que la poignée qui s'abaissait et se levait rapidement, signe que le Maximoff tentait de rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce que-… » commença l'ami de Stark avant de se faire couper par une ombre qui passe juste devant ses yeux.

Cette ombre apportait un vent gelé tout autour de lui que même Rhodey pouvait ressentir à travers l'amure de War Machine. Il se retourna à nouveau vers le fond de la pièce inconnue, mais ne vit rien. Son capteur s'affolait pourtant, et l'empêchait de voir correctement, celui-ci semblait être en panne ou bugué.

Ainsi, il retira son casque en jurant, et ses yeux purent enfin croiser une fine silhouette encapuchonnée qui paraissait attendre quelque chose, tapie dans l'ombre des grandes allées de carton.

« C'est vous qui demandez la rançon ? » demanda vivement Rhodey en levant de nouveau sa paume vers lui. « Où sont les otages ? »

Pourtant, dans la pièce, il n'y avait aucune autre présence humaine, mis à part cette étrange personne au milieu de la salle.

« James Rhodey. War Machine. Je pensais commencer par le jeunot derrière cette porte, mais vous me convenez tout aussi bien. »

Cette voix était grave et lourde, et Rhodey fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les paroles de cet inconnu. De plus, il connaissait son nom, donc devait être bien renseigné sur les Avengers.

« Je vais vous demander de lever les mains et de me suivre, » riposta Rhodey en faisant un pas en avant.

« Et moi je vais vous demander de respirer bien fort. »

Mais avant que Rhodey n'ait pu décrypter les paroles saugrenues de l'inconnu, celui-ci apparut comme par magie devant lui et le poussa en arrière. L'Avengers roula sur le sol, prit au dépourvu, et une fumée noirâtre apparue sous ses yeux soudain terrifiés. Quel était cet homme ?

Pietro quant à lui recula de quelques pas, fixant la porte d'un air déterminé. Puis, il courut aussi vite qu'il put, et offrit son épaule contre le fer. Une douleur tétanisa son corps lorsqu'il rencontra la porte, et celle-ci vibra violemment pour ensuite se pousser sous le poids du corps du sokovien.

Pietro se retint à temps avant de tomber à terre, une main contre son épaule peut-être fracturée, les dents serrées. Son bras était presque bloqué, et la douleur imprégnait son corps. Clint avait raison, il lui fallait autre chose que son corps pour se battre où il finirait par _vraiment_ mourir.

« Rhodey ! » s'exclama Pietro en apercevant l'Avenger immobile, dos à lui à quelques mètres de la porte. « Tu as débusqué le salopard ? »

Mais Rhodey ne lui répondit pas, et Pietro fronça les sourcils. L'homme à la peau noire se retourna alors lentement vers lui, et fit face au sokovien encore dans la douleur de son acte. Et là, Pietro resta stupéfait, et recula instinctivement d'un pas face au visage de son ami.

Une neutralité sans pareille marquait son visage, et peut-être même une colère contenue vivement. Mais ce qui effraya le sokovien, ce fut les veines noirâtres dans le blanc de ses yeux qui brillaient sous les faibles lampes de la pièce.

« Tu-… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda avec crainte Pietro, qui oublia rapidement la douleur qui tenaillait son épaule droite.

Mais Rhodey ne lui répondit pas car la seule chose qu'il fit, c'est de s'envoler brusquement vers Pietro pour lui agripper le col de son t-shirt.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsqu'un bruit de métal s'était élevé dans tout le centre commercial maintenant presque vide, Clint tendit l'oreille et se redressa légèrement, tentant d'observer quelque chose par l'escalier où avaient disparu Rhodey et Pietro un peu avant.

« Nat', tu vois quelque chose en bas ? » demanda Clint sur ses gardes tout en portant sa main à son oreillette.

« _Les caméras de sécurité dans le sous-sol ont été désactivé lorsque le criminel en envoyé la vidéo. Je ne vois donc rien…_ »

Clint n'était pas tranquille. Tout comme Natasha, il avait un pressentiment étrange face à la situation, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas. De plus, si Tony faisait le déplacement jusque-là, c'est qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important.

« _Non, Clint, je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu ne dois pas quitter ton poste,_ » fit soudain Natasha qui observait surement Clint à travers la caméra.

« Ce n'est pas à quoi je pensais. »

« _Tu es un très mauvais menteur. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire…_ »

Les doigts de Clint tapotèrent nerveusement le bout de la flèche, et son cœur battait toujours plus fort. La russe avait vu juste, Clint aurait tant voulu retrouver Pietro et Rhodey. Mais il avait un poste à tenir. Depuis que Pietro avait intégré l'équipe, les actions de Clint en mission étaient devenues différentes, et Natasha n'avait pas tardé à le remarquer. Même Tony.

Soudain, War Machine sortit du sous-sol en volant, disparaissant ensuite dans les longs couloirs du centre pour que Clint ne puisse plus le voir. Celui-ci se leva derechef, incrédule.

« Natasha, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » s'exclama l'archer à l'adresse de son amie qui devait surement maintenant suivre l'ascension de Rhodey dans le centre.

Mais ce qui terrifia plus Clint, ce fut que Rhodey n'avait pas été seul. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien vu que l'ex-pilote agrippait Pietro pour l'emmener il ne sait où.

« _Pietro est avec lui ! Il vient de le jeter à terre dans l'aile ouest, étage 4 !_ » s'écria la voix de Natasha.

Clint ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il quitta l'ascenseur, accourant vers l'endroit indiqué.

« Une bagarre… ? Qu'est-ce que Pietro a encore dit ! » cingla Clint entre ses dents.

Pour que Rhodey l'ait agrippé de la sorte pour ensuite le jeter contre le sol, c'était qu'il avait dû y avoir une vive dispute, et pas autrement. Pourtant, la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil semblait ne pas partager l'avis de l'archer.

« _Je crois qu'il y a autre chose… Rhodey vient d'arracher leur oreillette et-… Clint, ils sont en train de se battre ! Vraiment !_ »

« Bordel ! » jura Clint en grimpant quatre à quatre l'escalier roulant immobile.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Rhodey venait d'arracher son oreillette, et Pietro resta sonné un moment, adossé au mur contre lequel il venait de le jeter. Et lorsqu'il vit le rayon lumineux sortir de la paume de War Machine, Pietro comprit que ce n'était pas pour rigoler, et que ce n'était pas Rhodey qui se trouvait dans sa tête. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de lui. C'était bien son visage, malgré sa neutralité et ses yeux presque noirs dus aux veines sombres et alarmantes.

Pietro réussi à se redresser et quitter son emplacement avant que le rayon ne puisse le toucher.

« Il veut vraiment me tuer… » murmura Pietro avec horreur en se figeant à quelques mètres, observant l'Avenger se redresser.

Des calibres comportant des petits missiles s'emboitèrent sur les épaules de Rhodey qui ciblèrent tous le visage du sokovien.

« Rhodey ! Reprends-toi ! On est dans le même camp ! » s'exclama Pietro qui tenta de le raisonner.

Mais trop tard, les balles têtes chercheuses se propulsaient déjà hors des épaulettes de War Machine, et Pietro disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée bleu pour échapper aux missiles. Certaines balles explosèrent en contact des murs et des vitres, Pietro arrivant à en réchapper grâce à sa vitesse.

« Merde, faut que je le calme rapidement, où il va faire effondrer le bâtiment ! » pensa amèrement Pietro en sentant le sol sous ses pieds tanguer brusquement.

Puis, le sokovien accourut vers Rhodey et lui asséna un vif coup de poing contre sa pommette, décidé à l'assommer pour ensuite vite retrouver Clint et découvrir la raison de son comportement.

Mais au moment où il reculait face au choc, il semblait ne pas sentir de douleur, et Rhodey leva ses paumes devant Pietro et deux autres rayons le manquèrent de peu. Pietro se baissa et courut un peu plus loin, son dos et son épaule lui faisant littéralement souffrir. Et ceci le ralentissait énormément.

Il se dissimula derrière une colonne de pierre, et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de stopper Rhodey sans trop le blesser. Mais avec son armure, la seule chose que pouvait faire Pietro s'était de frapper le visage, ou de foncer plusieurs fois contre son corps pour tenter de briser l'armure.

Serrant son poing fermement, Pietro jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière la colonne, mais il ne vit personne. Il fronça les sourcils et le chercha du regard, sur ses gardes. Qu'aurait fait Clint à ce moment-là ? Pas question d'aller le retrouver tout de suite, il ne fallait pas perdre Rhodey de vue.

« Merde, il est où ? » grinça Pietro en sortant de sa cachette.

Soudain, une masse lourde lui tomba dessus, venant tout droit du toit, des mains se plaquant contre ses épaules, et Pietro sentit son corps être élevé sans difficulté. Rhodes propulsa Pietro en avant, et le fit passer par-dessus la rambarde sans qu'il puisse s'agripper à quoi que ce soit pour arrêter sa chute. Son dos percuta l'immense vitre qui séparait les étages, et celle-ci se brisa sous son poids.

Lorsqu'il rencontra le sol violemment, la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de plaquer ses mains contre son crâne et se recroqueviller pour se protéger de tous les éclats de verre qui vinrent lui tomber dessus telles de la pluie. Cependant, il sentit le sol trembler à nouveau, signe que Rhodey venait de se poser juste à quelques mètres de lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de retirer ses bras, et courir dans un endroit sûr malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait, car Rhodey le tira par l'épaule afin de le remettre sur pieds, et Pietro, les jambes tremblantes, leva des yeux craintifs vers l'Avenger face à lui.

Rhodey lui asséna un violent coup de crâne contre son front, et Pietro hurla de douleur tout en reculant d'un pas pour ensuite s'écrouler sur le sol frais du centre commercial, abasourdi par le choc. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, et il lui sembla que tout n'était qu'un rêve.

Pietro entrouvrit les yeux, et sa vision devint rougeâtre. Il eut la nausée et tenta de se lever mais il était trop tard car une main l'empoigna fermement contre son cou dégagé et le tira en hauteur contre le mur. Son dos percuta douloureusement la cloison, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que du sang coulait contre ses pupilles, son nez, ses lèvres.

 _Ce n'était pas un entrainement !_

Il agrippa de ses mains tremblantes le bras de fer de War Machine, et serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur, à la recherche d'air tout autour de lui. Mais Rhodey le fixait toujours d'un regard vide et tueur que n'avait jamais vu Pietro venant d'un homme comme lui.

« Adieu, Maximoff, » fit la voix de l'homme à la peau noire tout en plaquant la paume de sa main contre son front.

Une chaleur vint rencontrer la peau de Pietro qui comprit ce qu'allait faire Rhodey. Il allait lui exploser le crâne avec son rayon, et ça, c'était bien pire qu'une petite balle que Pietro s'était pris en pleine tête durant l'entrainement.

Une terreur immense envahit Pietro qui tenta d'articuler quelque chose, ou même de crier, mais rien à faire. La main contre son cou le serrait toujours de plus en plus fort. Malgré la douleur, il voyait clairement le regard clair de Clint Barton le fixer dans une dernière vision.

 _Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil !_

* * *

 _Oui je suis assez en retard, veuillez m'excusez mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment :/_

 _Bref j'ai tout fait pour poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'il vous plaît !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews et lecture :3_

 _Gros bisous et bonne semaine !_


	4. Ce n'est pas sa faute

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Ce n'est pas sa faute  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_ **  
**

« _Clint ! Pietro, il-… Il va se faire tuer !_ »

Le souffle de Clint se bloqua dans sa gorge si bien qu'il manqua de laisser tomber son arc. _Quoi_ ? Natasha paraissait si alarmée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite, et pourtant, il priait le ciel pour recevoir une partie du pouvoir de Pietro et accourir sur la scène et sauver le sokovien d'une mort apparemment imminente.

« _Clint !_ » cria Natasha qui semblait s'être levée violemment.

Et soudain, Clint fit face à la fameuse scène. Des éclats de verre brillaient partout sur le sol taché de sang frais, et l'armure de War Machine étincelait sous le soleil à travers le toit ouvert du bâtiment. Pietro était entre ses mains, et la paume de Rhodey brillait contre le crâne du coureur.

« PIETRO ! » cria à nouveau l'archer dont le cœur battait si rapidement contre son torse.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Clint Barton ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences car le temps lui était compté. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était que Pietro Maximoff allait se faire tuer dans moins d'une seconde, et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir son sourire, entendre son rire, croiser son regard, embrasser ses lèvres douces et ensorcelantes.

La flèche fila et zébra l'air sans que Clint n'ait pu réfléchir à son geste. L'éclat de la flèche brilla dans les yeux de l'archer, et celle-ci vint se planter dans l'un des seuls endroits non protégés de War Machine. La flèche transperça le cou de James Rhodey avant qu'il n'ait pu accomplir son quelconque but, et son souffle se bloqua tout comme le battement de son cœur.

Pietro tomba au sol, la main de War Machine l'ayant lâchée, et il toussa violemment, ses mains se coupant au contact du sol face aux éclats de verre tranchant.

Lorsque le corps de James Rhodey tomba contre le sol, du sang tachant un peu plus le sol du centre, Clint Barton se rendit compte de son geste, et il abaissa son arc, soudain tétanisé.

« Barton ! » cria la voix d'Iron Man qui venait d'atterrir au bout de l'immense hall.

Chacun bout à bout, Clint et Tony accoururent vers le corps de Rhodey, le milliardaire retirant son casque pour voir son ami de ses propres yeux. Stark resta interdit à fixer son coéquipier dont les yeux étaient entrouverts, et vides vie. Les yeux de Clint et Tony se rencontrèrent alors, et aucun des deux ne parla. Ce fut pour chacun un regard noir, sombre et lointain.

Si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'une étrange petite poussière noire s'extirpa des lèvres de Rhodey pour s'introduire chez les deux Avengers par leurs narines et leurs oreilles.

« Il allait tuer Pietro, » expliqua alors Clint en serrant les poings pour ensuite se lever et rejoindre rapidement Pietro toujours au sol.

Le Maximoff resta mortifié et terrifié, son esprit comprenant peu à peu ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Mais Clint cacha la vue du corps de Rhodey au milieu des gravats en se plaçant devant lui, plaquant ses mains contre ses épaules.

« Regarde-moi, Pietro. Regarde-moi, » lui intima-t-il durement.

Pietro leva des yeux angoissés vers l'archer. Il respirait vite et ses mains en sang tremblaient violemment.

« Tu perds beaucoup de sang… Regarde ton visage. Tes mains… » murmura Clint en baissant les yeux, attrapant vivement les mains du sokovien.

La voix de Clint mourut dans sa gorge, et les deux hommes ne virent pas le regard sombre appartenant à Tony Stark qui leur était destiné.

Quelque chose venait de se briser. Un fil venait de claquer et se diviser en deux. Pour toujours.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La petite pièce du Q.G. était éclairée par une faible lumière, aucune fenêtre ne menait vers l'extérieur et la porte était verrouillée. Seules quatre personnes se faisaient face, et la tension était à son maximum. Clint et Natasha d'un côté, Tony et Steve de l'autre, le blond étant revenu de sa mission d'éclairage en panique.

« Et tu vas me faire croire que toutes les caméras de surveillance ont été reconfigurées ? Qu'il n'y a plus aucune information concernant ce qui s'est passé avant la fameuse scène qui ne cesse de tourner sur internet maintenant ? » lâcha vivement Tony visiblement bien remonté.

« Quelqu'un se joue de nous, » répliqua Natasha en fronçant les sourcils, voyant qu'il sera difficile de parler avec Tony suite à la mort de Rhodey.

« Quelqu'un aurait volontairement mis en ligne la vidéo où Barton tue Rhodey, et effacé toutes autres traces ?! » s'énerva le milliardaire. « Dans quel but ?! C'est du n'importe quoi ! »

« Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? » lâcha amèrement Natasha visiblement déçues par ses pensées.

« Ce que je sais, » reprit Tony en montrant d'un geste rageur de la main un ordinateur allumé sur la seule table de la pièce, ouvert sur une page Youtube qui montrait Clint Barton viser Rhodey. « C'est qu'on a un mort sur les bras. Un Avenger. Membre de l'armée qui plus est. L'un des plus dignes de confiance, tué par notre archer alors qu'il tentait d'éliminer Maximoff. »

Steve restait silencieux, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec Tony maintenant. De plus, il restait bouleversé par cette histoire, ne pensant pas que Clint aurait pu être capable de tuer l'un des leurs. _Jamais_.

« Il allait le tuer, Tony, » répéta Clint en croisant les bras, adossé au mur d'un air sombre.

« En es-tu sûr ? » l'interrogea Tony, méfiant.

« Evidemment que j'en suis sûr ! » s'énerva l'archer.

« J'ai des doutes. Rappelle-toi que ce gosse t'a littéralement changé sur le terrain. Natasha pourrait le confirmer. »

Cette fois-ci, Clint ne pouvait pas le nier, et Natasha fut coincée sur ce coup-là. C'était même elle qui l'avait fait remarquer à Tony il y a quelques mois déjà.

« Voilà, tu restes muet maintenant… » maugréa Tony avec un rire forcé, étrangement calme en contournant la table.

« On parle du comportement de Rhodey. Pas du mien, » répliqua Clint sur la défensive.

« S'il ne s'était pas agi de ton petit copain, tu ne l'aurais pas tué ! Tu aurais eu la jugeote de réfléchir ! » explosa soudainement Tony en plaquant vivement ses mains contre la table de la petite pièce.

Steve avait sursauté face à ce changement de comportement. C'était compréhensible, Rhodey était un ami proche de Tony.

« Tout le monde sait que vous êtes en couple, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! » s'écria Tony en pointant Clint du doigt. « Et ces putains de rumeurs vont retomber sur vous, croyez-moi ! Car oui, il y en a un paquet de rumeurs sur vous deux ! »

Natasha jeta un regard inquiet vers Clint qui pourtant ne broncha pas. Il évitait les rumeurs et les ragots quotidiens sur les Avengers, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait beaucoup de « on dit » sur leur _couple_ , Natasha lui en avait fait part, légèrement ennuyée pour lui.

« Pas que des rumeurs sur vous deux, non… » reprit Tony en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Mais surtout sur le gamin. Je crois bien que c'est celui qui est le moins digne de confiance des Avengers. Peut-être est-ce dû à son arrogance face aux caméras ? Ou à ses putains d'initiative ? Ou bien à son sombre passé qui a surgi de je ne sais où à cause de l'Hydra ! »

Steve nageait dans la semoule, il passait de surprises en surprises. Ah bon, il y avait autant de ragots sur eux ? Oh, Clint et Pietro étaient en couple ? Comment c'était possible ça, ils ne se détestaient pas aux dernières nouvelles ?

« Il y avait peut-être un moyen de sauver leur vie à tous les deux, » glissa Steve qui voyait que Clint se retenait lui aussi d'exploser.

Il voulait médiatiser la situation, mais Tony semblait bien trop remonté. Tuer un Avenger était un acte grave.

« La garde de tes gosses, Clint. Tu peux y dire adieu maintenant. Laura s'en occupera bien mieux, crois-moi ! »

Clint resta silencieux, et il plaça une main contre l'épaule de Natasha qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, voulant riposter face aux viles paroles de Tony. Mais l'archer le savait déjà. Il l'avait su à la seconde où sa flèche pénétrait dans le cou de Rhodey.

« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? » renchérit le milliardaire. « Car d'après toi, qu'est-ce que vont voir les gens dans cette vidéo ? As-tu au moins lu les commentaires ? Non ? Eh bien, voilà ce qu'ils voient ! »

Il se tourna vers son ordinateur, et mit de nouveau la vidéo en route. Clint la regarda à nouveau sans trahir la moindre émotion.

« Ils voient un Avengers tuer l'un des leurs, » expliqua Tony sans lâcher l'écran des yeux, observant le corps de Rhodey tomber au sol. « Ils voient un homme tuer un Avengers venant de l'armée, proche de Tony Stark, et qui travaille officiellement pour la patrie. Ils voient là une guerre au sein de notre clan. Ils voient en vous deux, toi et Maximoff, des ennemis des Avengers. »

Cette fois-ci, Tony s'était retourné vers Clint Barton qui sourcilla, ses poings se serrant violemment. Il avait malheureusement raison, James Rhodes était connu et apprécié par la société qui avait maintenant confiance en les Avengers car il faisait partie de l'armée, et était digne de confiance. Mais là, la société voyait l'Avenger le plus fidèle tenter de tuer Pietro, le petit nouveau, et Clint sauver son ami en tuant Rhodey. Ils voyaient donc deux clans, sachant déjà que quelque chose se tramait entre Barton et Maximoff. Ça ne valait donc dire rien de bon.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est déroulé dans les sous-sols, mais ça ne peut qu'avoir un lien avec Maximoff. Je suis désolé, Clint, » reprit Tony étrangement calme. « Et tout le monde pensera la même chose. »

« Bordel, laisse Pietro en dehors de tout ça ! » s'énerva soudain Clint qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas en y échapper.

Natasha voulut intervenir, et déclarer qu'elle savait que Rhodey n'avait pas été lui-même. Pietro aurait pu le confirmer. Mais c'était sa parole contre celle de Tony, Rhodey lui-même, et surement Steve qui semblait de leur côté. Cependant, Clint se plaça devant elle, poings serrés, surement prêt à frapper le milliardaire s'il allait trop loin.

« C'est celui le moins digne de confiance de tout le groupe ! » riposta Tony en montrant son ordinateur du doigt.

« Co-… Comment tu peux oser dire ça ?! Il s'est sacrifié pour moi et le gosse en Sokovie ! »

Natasha resta scotchée par les dires de Tony et la perte de contrôle de Clint. Décidément, ça n'allait pas s'arranger rapidement. Elle et Steve se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens, mais Tony continua sur sa lancée :

« Il s'est sacrifié pour _toi_ , oui ! J'ai lu son putain de dossier, je le connais peut-être même mieux que toi, Barton ! Il a énormément tué étant gosse au milieu de la Sokovie croulante ! C'était la loi du plus fort et ils ne faisaient pas de cadeau lui et sa sœur ! »

« Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! »

« Oh, et tu ne savais pas que c'est ton petit copain qui écartait les jambes pour récupérer le pognon de ses clients en Sokovie ?! »

Natasha plaqua une main contre ses lèvres, médusée et Steve resta muet de stupeur.

Le poing de Clint, quant à lui, rencontra le visage du milliardaire et reçut le coup dans sa mâchoire pour ensuite reculer contre la table, renversant des feuilles et dossier au passage. La jeune femme attrapa les bras de Clint qui allait se jeter contre Tony, et Steve ne vint pas à la rescousse de Tony, pétrifié par ses paroles cruelles et terribles.

« Stark, espèce de salaud… ! » lâcha Natasha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » hurla Clint hors de ses gonds en tentant de se débattre de l'emprise de sa meilleure amie. « C'est toi le prochain que je tue d'une flèche ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Après un regard entendu vers Steve, Natasha tira Clint hors de la pièce, celui-ci s'égosillant contre Stark, tandis que le blond se dirigea vers le milliardaire. Une fois que la porte fut brutalement refermée derrière les deux espions, le calme revint dans la pièce. Tony était resté contre la table, la tête baissé, le cœur battant.

« Tony, t'es pas sérieux… Pourquoi tu as sorti tout ça, c'était vraiment pas le moment, » tenta Steve en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant le regard de son homologue.

Mais Tony ne répondit pas, ses mains s'enserrant contre le rebord de la table.

« Tony ! » insista Steve qui voulait avoir des explications quant au comportement provocateur et méchant qu'avait eu Tony à l'égard de Clint. « C'est comme si tu cherchais à mettre tout le monde à dos ! »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai dit ça… ? » finit par murmurer Tony en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu… Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler, » fit le soldat.

« Non. Ce que je veux dire c'est… Que s'est sorti tout seul. J'avais l'impression d'être spectateur. D'être _ailleurs_. »

Tony leva alors la tête, fixa la porte de la pièce sombre d'un air terne, et Steve pose une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de Tony.

« C'est d'avoir perdu un proche, Tony… C'est compréhensible… Mais tu es allé trop loin, il faut que tu ailles t'excuser. »

Tony hocha lentement la tête, pourtant pas persuader que ça soit la bonne solution. De plus, son propre comportement l'avait effrayé. Il avait été sur le point de sauter sur l'archer pour frapper son visage et faire lui ravaler son geste. C'était des pensées totalement impensables maintenant pour Tony qui ne comprenait plus d'où tout cet excès de rage pouvait provenir.

« C'est la fatigue… » murmura le brun pour lui-même. « La _fatigue_. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro fixait le plafond de la salle de réanimation d'un air las et fatigué, la bouche entrouverte pour respirer l'air que lui insufflait le masque à oxygène positionné contre son visage. Un bandage était serré autour de son crâne, cachant ainsi la vilaine blessure portée par le crâne de Rhodey, et là où avait été placé sa paume lorsqu'il avait été à deux doigts de le tuer.

« Ma vie ne tient qu'à un putain de fil, » répéta Pietro d'un air vague tout en passant ses doigts contre son front, là où un peu plus tôt s'était implantée une fausse balle lors de l'entrainement.

Clint l'avait sauvé, et il n'avait pas hésité à tuer l'un d'entre eux. Rhodey est mort parce que Pietro n'avait pas su l'arrêter, et par sa faute, Clint avait dû le tuer. Pietro serra les dents, le cœur serré et la gorge sèche.

« Pietro, comment tu te sens ? »

Cette voix douce éclaira soudain toute l'âme de Pietro qui baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard de Clint Barton qui venait de rentrer à pas de loup dans la pièce. Celui-ci n'attendit pas de réponse pour attraper l'une de ses mains bandées pour la serrer entre les siennes.

« Ça va… » répondit Pietro d'une voix enrouée.

« Tu nous as fait peur… Tout le sang par terre était quasiment le tien, » fit la voix de Natasha.

La jeune femme était à sa droite, et lui adressait un sourire doux, ponctué pourtant d'une certaine détresse que Pietro remarqua malgré sa fatigue.

« Je guéris vite, » rappela Pietro en serrant un peu plus la main de Clint.

La voix de Pietro était toujours rauque et éraillée ce que Clint et Natasha ne furent pas long à interpréter.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » fit soudain Clint en plantant son regard dans celui de Pietro. « Il était devenu fou. Nous connaissons la véritable histoire. Quoi que te disent les autres, ne fait pas attention… »

Natasha hocha gravement la tête, et le sokovien remarqua soudain leur malaise.

« Il y a un problème… » fit-il, ce qui ne fut pas une question, mais une déclaration.

« T'en fait pas, » lui assura Clint en secouant la tête sans lâcher la main faible du plus jeune. « Le plus important, c'est que tu sois en vie… »

Natasha acquiesça en silence, et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise près de Pietro tandis que Clint restait, genou à terre, à serrer la main du plus jeune.

« J'ai été trop loin. Pardon, » s'éleva soudain la voix de Pietro.

Il fixait le plafond, et sa voix déraillait à nouveau, et Clint sut qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il se redressa alors, pour pouvoir être en face du visage de Pietro.

« Non, non, non, on en reparlera plus tard. Te prend pas la tête avec ça. »

« Ne me dis pas que notre couple ne tient qu'à un fil lui aussi… »

Clint parut surpris par les dires du plus jeune, et Natasha concéda qu'il était temps de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et quitta la pièce doucement sans bruit, refermant la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme avait quelques mots à échanger avec Steve Rogers.

« C'est faux, tu le sais très bien, » répliqua Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'embourbe toujours dans la merde… » marmonna Pietro en évitant son regard.

« Pietro, toi et mes gosses, vous êtes ceux pour quoi je me bats, ça ne changera pas avec une simple dispute… »

Le cœur se Pietro se serra, et il croisa le regard déterminé de Clint qui maintenait toujours fermement sa main dans les siennes. Il était pourtant si rare pour Clint de démontrer ses sentiments et parler à cœur ouvert comme il le faisait maintenant. Mais ces paroles étaient les plus belles choses qu'aurait pu entendre le Maximoff.

« Par ma faute, Rhodey est mort… » rappela Pietro faiblement.

« Je te le redis. Ce n'est pas faute. Il s'est passé quelque chose et on va découvrir quoi. »

« Tu as dû le tuer et-… »

« Soit c'était lui. Soit c'était toi. C'était tout réfléchi… »

A nouveau, le cœur de Pietro se serra et ses joues chauffèrent. Pourtant, Clint n'avait pas réfléchi, et la solution la plus juste dans son esprit avait été de tirer sur Rhodey et l'empêcher de tuer le coureur.

« Si j'avais pas ce truc sur la bouche, je t'aurais embrassé ! » fit soudain Pietro avec un léger sourire en désignant le masque à oxygène.

Clint lui rendit alors son sourire, mais de façon plus triste, et il caressa du bout de son pouce le bras nu du plus jeune pour ensuite se lever, et déposer un rapide baiser contre son front.

« Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de cette histoire. »

Puis, après un regard tendre adressé au coureur alité, l'archer tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce laissant Pietro seul.

« Merci… Clint. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Clint Barton referma la porte de la chambre de réveil, Natasha revenait déjà vers lui, bras croisés, apparemment soucieuse.

« J'ai parlé avec Steve… Les choses ne vont pas être aussi simples, » l'avertit-elle en se postant devant lui.

Clint poussa un long soupir, l'ayant déjà deviné et il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Ces mains qui avaient de nouveau du sang appartenant à l'une de ses victimes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses… De tout ça ? » finit-il par lui demandé, incertain de sa réponse.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, tout en fixant un point invisible au fond du couloir, bras croisés.

« Honnêtement, si toi ou Bruce avait été à la place de Pietro, je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose, » dit-elle finalement sans regarder son ami.

Puis, ne voulant pas rester devant la porte, par crainte que Pietro ne les entende, Clint quitta son emplacement, faisant signe à Natasha de le suivre.

« Il se passe quelque chose de louche, » fit-elle pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les longs couloirs sombres du Q.G. évitant soigneusement la population.

« Heureux de savoir que tu restes de mon côté. »

Natasha hocha simplement la tête, consciente qu'elle venait de libérer Clint d'un lourd poids. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas cacher ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant la lourde dispute que son meilleur ami avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt avec Tony.

« Tu as menacé Stark de le tuer, Clint… »

Les mots de Clint avaient été lâché tous seul. Il le pensait si fort, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse s'échapper de ses lèvres avec tant d'agressivités.

« Je connais Tony, » reprit la russe en voyant que Clint ne répondait pas. « Jamais il n'aurait dit ce genre de chose par but de te blesser. Malgré nos disputes, on s'apprécie tous. Nous étions une bonne équipe. »

Le rire jaune de Clint résonna dans le couloir, et Natasha se figea derechef, fronçant les sourcils à son encontre. L'archer se stoppa lui aussi, secouant lentement la tête d'un air ironique.

« Une équipe pleine de cicatrices et de faiblesses plus grosses que Hulk lui-même. Je t'ai dit qu'un jour on volerait tous en éclats. Je crois bien que ce jour est arrivé. »

Oh oui, combien de fois Clint avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Natasha, sa grande confidente et amie ?

« Je pense que quelqu'un tente de détruire l'équipe… Je crois que c'est lié à cette chose qui a rendu Rhodey fou, » glissa Natasha à voix basse.

Intrigué, Clint croisa son regard pourtant déterminé, résolue elle aussi à faire part de ses craintes.

« Tu penses réellement que Rhodey était… Possédé ? Comme moi avec Loki ? »

« Je le crois. Je me souviens avoir croisé son regard sur les caméras. Ce n'était pas le regard de Rhodey. Ni même celui d'un homme. »

« Nous sommes bien avancés, car quelqu'un a supprimé toutes traces de la lutte. Bien sûr, la mort de Rhodey fait le tour du monde, elle… »

« C'est pour ça que je dis que quelqu'un tente de diviser notre équipe. Et il est très bien parti. »

C'était étrange et terriblement effrayant. La jeune femme était pourtant convaincue de ses dires, et avait déjà prévu la suite.

« Vous devez fuir… » expliqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Clint pour vérifier que personne ne les épiait. « La presse et le gouvernement vont faire pression sur nous pour te livrer, toi, et peut-être aussi Pietro. Nous allons devoir obéir, Tony le sait mieux que quiconque. Même Steve. »

« Je sais, la confiance que la société à de nous va disparaitre pour de bon s'ils savent que je reste un Avenger et que je ne croupis par en prison pour avoir tué un gars de l'armée… »

Clint se laissa soudain tomber contre le mur derrière lui, apparemment vidé de ses forces, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il plaqua l'une de ses mains contre son front et secoua la tête lentement.

« Là c'est sûr, je vais perdre définitivement la garde de mes enfants… » murmura-t-il.

Ça y est, Clint craquait, et Natasha l'avait vu venir. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'effondrer face à Pietro, et la dispute avec Tony avait suffi de l'achever. La jeune femme passa une main protectrice contre son épaule.

« On va régler tout ça, Clint. Il faudra du temps… Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

« Bordel, Nat'… Si tu avais été dans ma tête… J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai tiré, et… Et-… » mais la voix enrouée de Clint mourut dans sa gorge et il se mordit fermement la lèvre inférieure.

« Chut… Ce n'est pas ta faute… »

« J'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment claquer, Nat', » reprit Clint en levant des yeux brillant de larmes vers la jeune femme. « Comme en Sokovie. Tony avait raison, j'ai juste pensé à lui. A _nous_. Je n'ai pas pensé une petite seconde à Rhodey… »

Puis, le poing de Clint s'encastra violemment contre le mur derrière lui, et Natasha s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de son cou, et placer une main réconfortante contre son crâne pour l'étreindre doucement. Clint passa timidement ses mains contre le dos de la russe pour ensuite répondre à cette chaude accolade.

« L'amour t'a aveuglé, Clint, » lui fit-elle le cœur lourd. « Nous sommes tous pareil. Nous n'y pouvons rien, nous sommes humains. Nous ne pouvons pas faire fi de nos sentiments. Même les meilleurs. »

Natasha ne sut pas trop bien, mais il semblait que Clint venait de lâcher des larmes. Et la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu Clint Barton pleurer. Hormis une seule fois dans sa vie, et ça remontait à tellement loin.

« Hey… Hey, » lui fit doucement Natasha en se séparant de lui. « Il est en vie. Ton choix avait été la seule chose à faire, ou il aurait été mort. »

Clint finit par hocher la tête tout effaçant rapidement quelques larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues d'un geste de la main, puis il renifla.

« Tout finira par s'arranger…» continua son amie avec un petit sourire. « Vous êtes ensemble, et c'est déjà un bon début, pense-y. D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours comment vous faites pour rester tous les deux liés l'un à l'autre… Vous êtes si différents. »

Un léger sourire franc éclaircit le visage de Clint qui baissa les yeux tout en haussant les épaules.

« La seule chose vous avez en commun, c'est votre groupe sanguin, » reprit-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

« Déjà une bonne chose, » répondit l'archer soudain pensif qui avait repris un peu de couleur.

* * *

 _L'équipe de dissous !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos lectures :)_

 _A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

 _Et j'espère que vous allez tous bien après ce qu'il s'est déroulé hier..._

 _Courage à tous !_


	5. Les fugitifs

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Les fugitifs**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les gens s'agitaient à l'extérieur, Pietro pouvait le sentir. Steve était venu le voir un peu avant pour lui dire que sa sœur et Vision ne pouvaient pas tout de suite revenir à la base car en Alaska, les communications étaient brouillées par une tempête et qu'ils devaient attendre le lendemain pour les appeler. Et Pietro fut déçu, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Wanda.

Voyant que la tension semblait s'envenimer à travers tous les murs de sa pièce, Pietro retira son masque à oxygène, et tira sur la perfusion pour l'éjecter de sa peau, non sans une grimace de douleur. Il enroula rapidement un morceau de bandage contre son bras, et sauta du lit pour vérifier si ses jambes tenaient.

Il avait encore mal au dos, mais sa guérison rapide avait presque réparé son épaule et cicatrisé ses mains. Il chercha frénétiquement des yeux ses vêtements ou quelque chose pour quitter cette robe d'interne infâme, mais à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Wilson… » maugréa Pietro en levant les yeux au ciel, son cœur ayant raté un battement sous la surprise.

« Maximoff… Tu devrais être heureux de me voir. » marmonna Sam sur le même ton en refermant la porte derrière lui rapidement.

Pietro fut intrigué par sa venue. Que faisait-il ici, avec un sac de sport sur le dos, tandis que son expression était anxieuse et méfiante ?

« Tu fiches quoi là ? » lui demanda Pietro en haussant un sourcil, sur ses gardes.

Sam verrouilla la porte derrière lui et lança le sac de sport sur le lit sans ménagement.

« C'est Clint qui m'envoie. Il faut que tu partes. Rapidement. »

« Quoi ? »

Le Faucon paraissait impassible, et c'est ce qui effraya Pietro qui commençait à avoir des doutes lorsque Steve était venu le voir sombrement.

« Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, et j'ai pour mission de te faire quitter le Q.G. avant que les forces de l'ordre ne débarquent. »

« Les forces de l'ordre ? » répéta Pietro visiblement perdu s'approchant du lit pour empoigner le sac vivement.

« J'te fais rapidement un topo, » reprit Sam en se dirigeant vers le lui pour toiser Pietro du regard, le lit pour seul rempart. « Stark a explosé contre ton copain, tout le Q.G. aurait pu l'entendre. Le fait qu'il ait tué Rhodey à bouleversé le monde, et Clint est pris pour cible. Tout le monde pense que c'est sa faute. »

Les mains de Pietro tremblèrent dangereusement et il fronça les sourcils, alarmé. Il ne pensait pas que ça avait été si loin.

« C'est vraiment l'anarchie dans le groupe ? » l'interrogea Pietro d'une voix éteinte.

« Je sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est le gros bordel. Toi et Clint devez partir. Tony vous donne une chance de partir, car nous ne pourrons pas nous opposer plus tard. Nous devons faire face à la société. »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! » s'écria Pietro dégouté par la tournure que prenaient les choses. « Clint n'y est pour rien ! Il allait me buter ! C'est ce truc dans le sous-sol qui l'a changé ! »

« Pietro, _j'en sais rien_. Il faut juste que tu partes. »

Le sokovien allait de nouveau répliquer, mais il plissa finalement les yeux, dubitatif. Puis, avec crainte, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le Faucon :

« Et toi. Tu es de quel côté ? »

« Du côté de Tony et Steve qui sont persuadés qu'il y avait une autre alternative ? Ou du côté de Clint, Nat' et toi qui déclarent que la mort de Rhodey était nécessaire ? Oh et j'ai oublié, le monde tout entier est du côté de Steve. Donc contre vous. »

« Ah ouais, j'oubliais que Steve est ton grand copain… » ricana amèrement Pietro en ouvrant brusquement le sac de sport.

Il sortit un jean qui n'était pas à lui, et un t-shirt manches longues qui n'était pas à lui non plus, de couleur rouge sombre. Lorsqu'il sortit le pantalon, une paire de mitaines de sport roula sur le lit.

« Clint n'a pas eu le temps de retourner dans sa chambre, le temps pressait. Il m'a demandé de te trouver quelques vêtements. Prends en soin, pitié, » justifia simplement Sam.

Cette fois-ci, Pietro lui lança un regard incrédule. Parlait-il bien à Sam Wilson qui l'agaçait plus que tout ? L'homme contre qui n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer chier et inversement.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis pas heureux à vous voir quitter la base… » maugréa Sam en déviant son regard vers le sol, se massant la nuque l'air de rien.

Pietro hocha alors la tête, et enfila le jean de Sam qui avait heureusement à peu près sa taille.

« Merci, Faucanal, » lâcha le sokovien en retirant alors la robe bleutée pour attraper le t-shirt rouge.

« De rien, Quickbutter. »

Il enfila les mitaines, et sortit une paire de chaussures du sport du sac qui était par contre les siennes, surement trainaient-elles comme d'habitude dans le salon, ce qui exaspérait Natasha et sa sœur.

« Si tu vois Wanda, dit lui de me faire confiance. De _nous_ faire confiance, » lança Pietro lorsqu'il laça ses chaussures rapidement.

« No souci. »

« Je ne te demandes pas de prendre soin d'elle, tu ne serais qu'une gêne pour Wanda. »

« Salaud. Tu mérites mon poing dans ta gueule, » marmonna Sam en ouvrant vivement la porte.

Puis, le Faucon vérifia si personne ne se présentait dans le couloir, l'air de rien, puis il se retourna vers son rival juste derrière lui.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller, » lui fit-il à voix basse, en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

« Pourquoi tu te la joues à la James Bond… ? »

« Des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. souhaitent vous voir derrière les barreaux. »

« Génial. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Pietro et Sam pénétrèrent dans l'immense hangar faisant office de garage, il était vide de monde, comme à son habitude quand aucune mission n'était en cours. Sam fit signe à Pietro de le suivre en silence, et l'amena jusqu'à un jet près de l'immense porte d'entrée, ouverte. Le Quinjet de Clint Barton.

Devant l'engin se trouvaient Natasha et Clint, apparemment en pleine conversation. Lorsque Clint aperçut le sokovien, et il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

« Merde, t'es pâle comme la mort, » remarqua Clint en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

« D'ici une heure ou deux, je suis rose comme un bébé, » répliqua Pietro en se massant la nuque.

Puis, Clint se tourna vers Sam derrière le plus jeune et lui adressa un bref signe de la tête presque professionnel.

« Merci, Sam, » lui fit-il.

« De notre côté on va essayer de savoir ce qui s'est réellement déroulé dans le centre, » lui assura le Faucon en hochant la tête.

Ce fut au tour de Natasha se s'approcher d'eux, observant le sokovien de la tête aux pieds.

« Il n'y a aucun souci, si tu te sens mal, _il_ pourra t'aider, » l'avertit-elle simplement.

 _Il_ ? Pietro jeta un regard interrogateur à Clint placé à ses côtés, et Natasha se racla la gorge, apparemment nerveuse.

« J'ai trouvé un endroit reculé où vous pourriez vous cacher le temps que l'affaire se tasse un peu… Dans les montagnes, à l'écart de toute vie dans un petit chalet. »

« Vacances à la montagne finalement. Ça donne presque envie d'être un fugitif, » glissa Sam en haussant les sourcils sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

Pietro frissonna à cette appellation. En effet, lui et Clint allaient être des fugitifs, et ça devait être dépravant pour Clint qui avait bossé pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. pendant des années pour ensuite être un Avenger.

« Ne le dites pas à Stark, ni même à quiconque, » reprit Natasha en ignorant les dires de Sam. « Mais j'ai retrouvé Bruce. »

Sam et Pietro furent surpris de ses dires, seul Clint restait parfaitement neutre, signe que la jeune femme avait dû lui raconter tout avant.

« Banner ? » lâcha Sam visiblement dérouté. « Le Hulk ? »

« Oui. Mais nous avons convenu ensemble de ne pas avertir la population, » expliqua calmement Natasha. « Il voulait se faire oublier, comme moi d'ailleurs. Ainsi, nous avons acheté un petit chalet éloigné de toute chose en montagne. Là-bas, Bruce s'occupe de le rénover, ça lui fait passer le temps, et ça le calme… C'est un peu comme notre double vie. »

Elle finit sa phrase avec un léger sourire. Clint avait été heureux pour elle lorsqu'il avait su cette information, mais la jeune femme lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Ça lui faisait vraiment penser à la ferme qu'ils avaient rénové lui et Laura lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Tu avais prévu de quitter les Avengers aussi ? » lui demanda Sam suspicieux.

« Non, pas tout de suite. Mais bientôt, oui. »

Puis le silence se fit alors dans l'immense hangar à véhicule. Pietro avait toujours pensé que Natasha ne voulait s'attacher en rien, et qu'elle préférait ne rien dévoiler en matière de sentiments. Mais évidemment, elle cachait bien son jeu.

« J'ai appelé Bruce. Il est d'accord pour vous cacher. Vous verrez, vous serez bien là-bas… »

La jeune femme lança un sourire réconfortant à Clint qui hocha lentement la tête.

« Merci Nat'. Tu es superbe, » lui fit Clint sincèrement.

« C'est normal. Je ne peux pas laisser mon meilleur ami et son copain dans la merde jusqu'au cou, si ce n'est pas plus. »

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase, et Natasha recula de quelques pas, montrant d'un geste de la tête le jet derrière Clint.

« Ne perdez pas plus de temps. Allez-y, » leur intima-t-elle.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demanda Pietro en se retournant vers elle, surpris.

« L'équipe doit rester soudée ici aussi, » expliqua-t-elle. « Sinon nous allons crouler. Et je ne veux pas attirer les soupçons. On vous couvre. »

« Prends soin de Wanda, s'il te plaît, » lui fit Pietro tandis que Sam levait les yeux au ciel derrière la jeune femme, se rappelant de la conversation dans la chambre du sokovien un peu plus tôt.

« Comme toujours, » lui assura Natasha en leur faisant un léger signe de la main.

Puis, la main de Clint s'enroula autour de son bras, et l'archer tira le sokovien dans le jet, quittant ainsi le Q.G. et les Avengers. Natasha resta alors quelques instants à fixer l'enfin qui décollait, emportant son meilleur ami et Pietro Maximoff.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint conduisait le jet, suivant le chemin que lui avait indiqué Natasha sur la carte. Il avait positionné l'engin en mode furtif afin que personne ne puisse détecter leur présence ou les suivre.

Pietro quant à lui était assis sur l'une des caisses, dos à Clint, plongé dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, hier encore, l'équipe était soudée et le monde leur faisait plus ou moins confiance, mais ça ne cessait de s'améliorer en fil du temps. Il avait été pris de court par Rhodey qui avait profité de surprise pour le blesser, et Pietro avait tenté de le ménager afin de ne pas trop lui faire de mal. Cependant, Clint n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde pour planter une flèche dans le corps de l'ex pilote pour lui sauver la vie.

Soudain, deux mains vinrent rencontrer ses épaules pour les masser doucement, ce qui détendit immédiatement le sokovien.

« Que me vaut ce geste… ? » lui demanda Pietro en fermant les yeux de bien-être.

« Tu es tendu, » lui répondit simplement l'archer qui avait enclenché le pilote automatique du jet.

Pietro hocha alors lentement la tête, puis Clint quitta ses épaules pour se placer à ses côtés sur la caisse en fer.

« Nous allons devoir rester sur nos gardes pendant un petit moment, » dit alors Clint en joignant ses mains contre ses genoux, soudain pensif. « Fais attention à toi maintenant. »

« Tu as ma parole. »

Clint esquissa un bref sourire et tourna alors la tête vers le plus jeune qui paraissait encore fatigué, des cernes noires barrant le dessous de ses yeux bleus.

« Cesse de penser qu'il s'agit de ta faute. On est ensemble dans cette galère, et on en ressortira vainqueur. Comme toujours. »

« Cette galère va te coûter beaucoup de choses, Clint… » répliqua Pietro en secouant la tête. « Tu t'es tant battu pour _leur_ garde. »

Clint poussa un léger soupir, conscient de quoi Pietro faisait allusion, et il hocha gravement la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Je continuerais de me battre. Quand on aura trouvé ce qui se trame derrière toute cette histoire, on pourra réparer tout ça. Car je sens que quelque chose nous traque. »

Pietro hocha à nouveau la tête, la gorge sèche, puis, Clint lui tendit la main.

« On y arrivera. Mais il me faut ton aide. Je veux revoir ton sourire idiot, gamin. »

D'où provenait tout cet espoir et ce courage, surtout venant de Clint ? Leur rôle venait d'être inversé, et Pietro sentit son cœur se serrer. Au lieu de prendre la main de Clint en signe de contrat, il prit le visage de l'archer en coupe, et plaqua brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Inutile de préciser que Clint Barton ne perdit pas une seconde pour répondre avec ferveur à ce baiser presque passionné que lui offrait le sokovien. Ils en oublièrent leur vive dispute de la veille, ainsi que les paroles viles de Stark et leur fuite du Q.G. Non, ils étaient ensemble, et ce, grâce au courage et à l'aveuglement de Clint qui n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir Pietro mourir une seconde fois sous ses yeux.

Et à ce moment-là, Pietro Maximoff espéra de tout son cœur que leur couple, comme leur vie, soient emmêlés dans des fils impossible à sectionner.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La neige frappait fort et cachait le paysage montagneux au loin. Wanda Maximoff s'empressa de rentrer dans le bunker afin de se protéger du froid, ayant terminé leur mission de reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers tout en retirant son bonnet rouge et son écharpe, elle perçut la voix basse de Vision en contrebas, ce qui l'intrigua au plus haut point. Ainsi, à pas de loup, elle descendit au pied de l'escalier, et se dirigea doucement vers l'androïde attablé face à des ordinateurs et écrans en tous genres. Cependant, dès qu'elle commençait à comprendre quelques mots, Vision mit fin à la communication, et se retourna doucement en direction de la jeune femme.

« Il y a un problème… » déclara Wanda qui ressentait un certain malaise chez son coéquipier, se dirigeant vers lui prudemment.

« Wanda. Il s'agit de ton frère. »

L'androïde paraissait chercher ses mots afin de ne pas la brusquer, et Wanda se figea, le cœur battant. Depuis leur entrée chez les Avengers, la jeune femme était souvent éloignée de son frère pour une mission ou une tâche précise, ce qui lui avait valu d'être bien trop loin de lui pour percevoir son esprit. Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle l'aurait senti, elle le savait pertinemment.

« Le monde ne parle plus que de ça… » reprit Vision en baissant les yeux d'un air triste. « Les Avengers sont de nouveau devenu une menace. »

« Comment ça ? En deux petits jours ? » lui demanda Wanda qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y ait eu une dispute ou autres dans le groupe.

« Aujourd'hui, l'un des Avengers a été tué. »

Le sang de Wanda se glaça soudain, et tout un tas de scénario prirent forme dans son esprit. Son frère ne pouvait pas être mort, elle ressentait son éclat de vie quelque part dans son cœur. Pouvait-il s'agir de Clint ? Ou de Natasha ? Steve ?

Non, Vision avait dit qu'il y avait un lien avec son frère jumeaux, donc la probabilité pour qu'il s'agit de Clint Barton était forte.

« Non… Clint… ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte, ne pouvant imaginer la peine que ça aurait occasionné sur son frère.

Cependant, l'androïde secoua la tête gravement.

« Ton frère et Clint Barton vont bien. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais Vision semblait toujours énigmatique et bouleversé, ou peut-être déçu, Wanda n'en savait trop rien.

« Barton a tué Rhodey. »

« Quoi-… ? » lâcha brusquement Wanda.

Ça avait bien été la dernière chose qu'elle pensait pouvoir entendre. Clint, tuer l'un des Avengers ? Mais c'était invraisemblable.

« Selon les sources sur internet, ton frère et Barton auraient eu un malentendu avec lui, et Clint l'aurait tué pour fuir avec le Maximoff. Certains journaux et sites étranges parlent d'une _fuite de deux amoureux déchus._ »

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Jamais Clint n'aurait tué l'un des Avengers pour une broutille pareille ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit Wanda. Ton frère était à deux doigts de se faire tuer par Rhodey lorsque Clint lui a tiré dessus. »

De nouveau, Wanda paraissait perdue par cette histoire bien étrange. Rhodey était l'homme le plus pur et digne, après Steve, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu tuer Pietro sachant qu'il l'avait toujours encouragé.

« Regarde la vidéo que j'ai réussi à récupérer, » lui intima Vision en se décalant pour montrer l'écran d'ordinateur à la Maximoff. « Il semble que Rhodey ait perdu l'esprit. »

La vidéo grésillait et sautait, mais la jeune femme n'eut pas de mal à distinguer Rhodey qui empoignait fermement son frère ayant pour but de le tuer, et Clint accourir pour lui tirer une flèche dans le cou.

Vision jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle. Wanda souriait doucement. Clint Barton n'avait pas hésité, elle le voyait très clairement sur la vidéo, pour sauver la vie de son frère.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait du côté de son frère jumeau.

« Je connais Clint. Je connais mon frère… »

« Mais tu connais aussi Rhodey. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. »

Il n'avait pas tort, et Wanda se rendit compte que ce conflit devait faire rage sur internet, au gouvernement et chez les Avengers.

« Tu as dit toi-même qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, » répliqua Wanda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je voudrais ton avis. »

Wanda planta à nouveau son regard vers la vidéo. Rhodey était certes de dos, mais quelque chose la chiffonna, cependant elle n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Je sens quelque chose. Mais il faudrait que je me rapproche. Que je puisse retourner dans ce lieu… »

« Il y aussi quelque chose. Je pense que quelqu'un à profiter du fait que nous sommes coincés ici par la tempête. Surtout toi. Moi je pourrais voler et retrouver les Avengers. Mais toi, je ne ferais que te tuer dans le froid si je te prenais avec moi. Quelqu'un veux éviter que tu ne le trouves. »

Wanda resta interdite, les mains moites, le cœur battant. En effet, Vision devait avoir raison.

« Je crois que les Avengers sont en grand danger. »

* * *

 _Voilà un petit chapitre relativement calme._

 _J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !_

 _Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt :3_


	6. Loin de tous conflits

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Loin de tous conflits**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La neige. Encore de la neige. Pietro fixait amèrement le paysage enneigé qui s'offrait à lui, les flocons tombant en silence tout autour de lui.

« Allez, nous ne sommes plus très loin, » l'avertit Clint qui observait la carte à moitié déchirée entre ses mains.

Pietro portait l'une des vestes du S.H.I.E.L.D. qu'il avait trouvé dans le jet pour se protéger du froid, mais ce tissu était finalement presque inutile pour lui. Il était habitué à ce froid glacial qu'il avait trouvé en Sokovie. Il suivit finalement Clint en silence dans la neige, au milieu de cette forêt presque féérique, loin de tout conflit et toute guerre.

Puis, soudain, Clint remarqua de la fumée qui s'échappait au-dessus de la cime des arbres immenses, et son cœur se réchauffa. Ainsi, ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer un petit chalet entre les arbres, où la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée en pierre. Comme au courant de leur arrivée, la porte du chalet s'ouvrit alors, et Bruce Banner y fit surface, simplement habillé d'un polo blanc et d'un vieux jean pour accueillir les deux Avengers.

« Bruce, ça fait longtemps, » lui fit Clint en s'approchant de lui, tandis que le scientifique descendait les marches du perron.

Les deux amis se firent l'accolade, et Pietro lui fit un léger signe de la tête, ne connaissant pas réellement Bruce. La seule fois qu'il l'avait vu de face, c'était pour arracher les câbles et tuyaux qui reliaient JARVIS à Vision, et ça s'était suivi d'une bataille.

« Ça fait rage dehors, » fit alors Bruce en leur faisant signe d'entrer. « Je veux dire, là-bas où sont tous ces gens effrayés par cette folle histoire. »

« Tu es de notre côté finalement ? » lui demanda Clint en pénétrant dans le chalet.

« J'apprécie beaucoup Tony. Mais si je devais faire un choix, je me tournerai vers toi et Nat'. »

Clint hocha alors la tête, et contempla le chalet. De l'intérieur, il paraissait nettement plus grand que de l'extérieur. Pietro fut ébloui par la beauté de celui-ci. Tout était en bois, et le salon était convivial et coquet. Il y avait des fauteuils épais, un feu de cheminée agréable, une télévision écran plat encastrée dans le mur et des grandes baies vitrées en hauteur qui montraient la neige.

« C'est toi qui as tout fait ? » demanda Clint sidéré en passant le bout de ses doigts contre le bar en bois verni.

« Je suis en train de construire une salle d'entrainement au sous-sol, » acquiesça le scientifique avec un petit sourire. « Nat' souhaitait en avoir une, alors j'ai émis ma petite condition. Une cave à vin. »

« Tu fais bien, tu fais bien, » ricana Clint en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

Pietro retira sa veste et la délaissa contre un porte-manteau en bois pour ensuite suivre Clint et Bruce dans le vaste salon.

« C'est parfait pour quitter le monde, et oublier tout ce qui se trame là-dehors, » remarqua Pietro perdu dans ses pensées, son regard balayant la pièce.

Bruce hocha la tête tandis que Clint observait les photos dans des cadres, dévoilant Natasha et Bruce au S.H. .D. Ou même l'archer avec la russe sur les épaules lors d'un entrainement. De bons souvenirs.

« Personne n'est au courant pour cette maison, » leur fit Bruce en croisant les bras. « Le monstre reste dangereux, et je me dois de _le_ contrôler parfaitement. »

Pietro se rappela soudain que la panique qui s'était dressé contre Hulk avait été en partie causé par sa sœur.

« Merci de m'accueillir aussi ici, » fit alors Pietro qui se sentait un peu responsable de la furie de Bruce à Johannesburg.

« Tu es un Avenger maintenant, » répondit alors le scientifique en haussant les épaules. « De plus, tu t'es sacrifié pour l'un des nôtres. C'est l'une des meilleures marques de confiance. »

« J'aimerais que tout le monde pense comme toi… » marmonna Clint en touchant le mur du bout de ses bois pour tester la résistance du bois.

Bruce soupira, conscient de la difficulté que le monde leur envoyait en pleine face. Rien n'était simple quand on était Avengers. Puis, Clint retourna vers l'entrée, et saisit le sac qu'il avait rapidement rempli avant de quitter le Q.G.

« Je n'ai qu'une chambre pour vous par contre. Avec un lit double, » leur avertit soudain Bruce en se massant nerveusement la nuque. « Je peux ouvrir le canapé pour l'un d'entre vous si vous voulez. »

Oh oui, Bruce Banner avait aussi ouï dire que le sokovien et l'archer de l'équipe se cherchaient et partageait une relation assez dévastatrice, et cela, depuis leur première rencontre.

« Oh t'en fait pas… Tu sais, Pietro et moi, on est-… » mais la voix de Clint se bloqua, comprenant soudain l'ignorance de Bruce. « Attends, Nat' ne te l'a pas dit ? »

Bruce haussa un sourcil, secouant négativement la tête. Natasha ne mentait donc pas quand elle avait juré garder le secret sur leur relation. Même son éventuel petit ami n'était pas au courant. Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Pietro qui hocha brièvement la tête.

« On est ensemble, » lâcha Clint comme si cela était une évidence.

« Ensemble… Comme ensemble, _ensemble_ ? » demanda le scientifique visiblement surpris par la nouvelle, son regard passant de Clint à Pietro.

« Comme vous et Natasha, » glissa Pietro.

Bruce haussa un sourcil, et jeta un regard interrogateur à Clint pour avoir confirmation.

« Les rumeurs étaient vraies ? » lui demanda-t-il, ne s'y attendant absolument pas.

« Ça dépend quelles rumeurs… » reprit Pietro sans laisser le temps à Clint ne pouvoir répondre. « Car les rumeurs comme quoi je suis schizophrène ou que je me teins les cheveux en blanc pour faire parler de moi, eh ben elles sont fausses. »

Clint ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire et Bruce finit donc pas hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

« Je suis heureux pour vous, sincèrement. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, Clint, » reprit le scientifique avec un sourire franc se tournant ensuite vers l'archer. « Ça explique aussi beaucoup de choses quant au fait que… Que tu as… Enfin voilà, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne blâme aucun de vous car je te connais bien Clint. »

Le tireur hocha donc la tête, et Bruce leur fit donc signe de les suivre.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre et vous faire visiter, » leur déclara-t-il visiblement assez fier de son œuvre.

Le chalet comportait une grande cuisine moderne aux immenses baies vitrées où la neige s'y reflétait comme une vive lumière. Bruce leur montra sa chambre, qu'il devait surement partager par moments avec Natasha lorsqu'elle quittait la base subitement le week-end. Enfin, il les conduisit à la leur.

« Ce n'est pas très grand, mais j'ai tenté de rendre cette maison ergonomique, » fit Bruce en ouvrant la porte en bois.

« Dit l'homme qui construit une salle d'entrainement dans son sous-sol, » ricana Clint.

« Mais c'est ergonomique, » répliqua Bruce avec un petit sourire.

Pietro fut le premier à pénétrer dans cette chambre luxueuse. Bien loin des chambres du Q.G. qui était souvent sombres dû aux faibles espaces des fenêtres. Il y avait un lit double, ainsi qu'une étagère remplie de vieux livres pourtant impeccablement rangés. Ça sentait la Natasha tout craché. A nouveau, une fenêtre immense donnait sur la neige et les montagnes au loin qui se reflétaient dans les yeux du sokovien.

« Tu as loupé ta vocation de décorateur d'intérieur ou quoi ? » plaisanta Clint lui aussi tout aussi stupéfait par la beauté de la chambre.

« Natasha m'a bien aidé. »

« Et ton laboratoire ? Car j'imagine qu'il y en a un ! »

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la perspicacité du tireur et il hocha la tête.

« Il se trouve dans le bunker, à l'extérieur, » lui expliqua-t-il. « Protégé de toutes particules extérieures et du froid. Le chalet, c'est plus comme un lieu de sérénité et de détente. »

Exactement l'endroit idéal pour Bruce Banner. Pietro quant à lui resta poster face à la fenêtre, son regard se perdant dans la neige blanche.

« Je vous laisse vous installer, » leur avertit le scientifique en voyant que les deux hommes étaient plongés dans un lourd silence. « Je vais informer Nat' que vous êtes bien arrivés. »

« Fais attention avec les communications, elles peuvent être sur écoute maintenant, » reprit Clint en se tournant vers lui.

« T'en fait pas, nous aussi nous avons un moyen de communiquer qui n'est pas à la portée de tous. »

Clint hocha donc la tête, légèrement amusé, et déposa son sac contre le lit. Bruce quitta alors la pièce en refermant la porte en bois derrière lui. Le tireur ouvrit ensuite le sac pour sortir de vieux vêtements que Natasha avait récupérés dans les vestiaires, d'autres appartenant à Sam. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pu retourner dans sa chambre, des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. en colère s'étant déjà posté devant celle-ci.

« Faudra faire des courses. Pas de brosse à dents. Pas de sous-vêtements. J'ai même pas pu apporter le seul livre qui me tenait en haleine… »

« Et moi j'ai laissé là-bas la photo de Wanda et moi… Ainsi que ton bracelet. »

« Je t'en rachèterai un autre. »

« Il avait de la valeur celui-ci. C'était le-… Non, laisse tomber… » maugréa Pietro en soupirant longuement.

Clint leva les yeux vers Pietro toujours dos à lui, bras croisés face à la fenêtre.

« C'est le cadeau que je t'ai offert. Le premier. Lors de notre premier rencard, » confirma pourtant l'archer qui ne pensait pas qu'au final, Pietro portait cet objet dans son cœur si fermement.

« Si on peut appeler ça un _rencard_ , » ricana finalement Pietro après un long silence.

« Joue pas avec les mots. »

« Car pour toi, discuter sur le toit dans le froid et sous la pluie, alors qu'on doit surveiller un millionnaire louche, c'est un rencard ? »

Clint plia soigneusement les vêtements, et un léger sourire vint se glisser sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit finalement rire le sokovien franchement.

« Nous ne faisons pas les choses comme les autres, ça je te peux le confirmer, » fit simplement le tireur en rangeant les vêtements dans les étagères vides prête à cet escient par Bruce.

Acquiesçant en silence, Pietro reporta son regard vers la neige tombante. Il est vrai que lui et Clint étaient des cas à part. Le sokovien a vécu dans l'horreur de la Sokovie croulante jusqu'à l'arrivée de Strucker qui s'étaient bien servi de lui et de sa sœur. Il avait ensuite cru mourir pour de bon en sauvant l'homme qu'il aimait en secret, mais s'était vu ouvrir les yeux à nouveau dans cette chambre d'hôpital, Wanda et Clint juste au-dessus de lui.

Clint quant à lui avait toujours mené une double vie. Quand il n'était pas Avenger, il était père aimant de famille, attentif et tendre. Cependant, au fur du temps qui passait, Clint et sa femme s'étaient séparés, l'un parce que la mort d'un certain sokovien avait augmenté les vives disputes déjà présentes sur les longues absences de Clint, et l'autre car le temps passant seule avait forgée et forcée à rencontrer d'autres personnes. Une histoire sans fin qui aurait pu être banale si à côté, le métier d'Avengers n'avait pas profondément terni et terrifié Clint Barton même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Comment Clint et Pietro avaient-ils pu se retrouver ? Par de longs jours où l'un avançait, et l'autre reculait. De longues journées à chercher le regard de l'autre pour mieux fuir après. Comme l'eut dit Wanda un jour, ce fut presque un miracle que durant une mission fatigante, les deux hommes se soient jeté l'un sur l'autre, sans quoi, ils seraient toujours au même point à cette heure-là, à jouer le même jeu stupide d'adolescent.

Mais cette neige rappelait aussi sans cesse d'effroyables souvenirs de jeunesse à Pietro, bloqué dans le froid et la maladie, et être contraint de faire des choix terribles en Sokovie.

« J'ai toujours détesté la neige… »

Les mots s'étaient échappés des lèvres de Pietro sans qu'il ne puisse réfléchir. Clint glissa le sac sous le lit, et s'approcha de la baie vitrée, se plaçant au côté de son homme.

« C'est pourtant dans la neige de la Sokovie qu'on s'est rencontrés, » fit le plus âgé en fixant la neige, apaisé par ce doux manteau glacé qui s'étalait tout autour du chalet.

Clint n'avait pas tort. Ce moment avait été une bourrasque de doutes et de questions qui avait frappé le sokovien, ayant senti que cette rencontre aurait une incidence future bien plus grande. Ce fut aussi le jour où il était tombé immédiatement amoureux des yeux clairs de Clint Barton.

« Ce jour est l'unique exception, » déclara le plus jeune en hochant la tête, oubliant ses atroces souvenirs pour les remplacer par leur première rencontre alors qu'ils étaient encore ennemis.

« Allons manger quelque chose. Je suis affamé, » lui fit Clint en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs.

Pietro jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Clint qui paraissait éreinté et ailleurs. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus, ce fut les gestes doux de Clint envers lui. Pas qu'il était violent la plupart du temps, loin de là, mais lui et Pietro n'avait pas pour habitude de démontrer leurs sentiments de la sorte.

Puis, lâchant les mèches de cheveux délavés du plus jeune, Clint tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce en silence, Pietro le suivant du regard.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Tony… Tony ! »

Tony Stark ouvrit les yeux, et le paysage autour de lui devint plus clair. Il était dans son laboratoire, debout, face à la grande baie vitrée qui dévoilait New York derrière le soleil couchant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ton armure ? »

Le milliardaire se retourna lentement pour rencontrer alors Steve Rogers en tenue de sport qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Puis, Tony leva ses paumes de mains pour les fixer, dérouté, presque égaré.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien, » fit soudain Tony la gorge sèche.

Steve plissa les yeux, détaillant le brun dont seul le visage n'était pas recouvert par cette armure jaune et rouge.

« Je ne sais pas, » répéta Tony d'une voix plus forte, plus dure, tout en serrant les poings.

« Tu paraissais… _Ailleurs_. »

Tony leva des yeux soudain mortifiés vers le soldat, et tous deux firent immédiatement la référence.

« Wanda et Vision seront bientôt de retour. Ils pourront nous aider à y voir plus clair, » lui assura Steve.

 _Il sera peut-être trop tard._

« Il faut que tu me laisses seul. _Vraiment_. »

Tony venait de baisser la tête, et semblait tenter de se contenir. Les pensées étranges de Tony refaisaient surface bien plus virulentes et terribles. S'il ne s'était pas empêché il y a quelques heures, il aurait tué Clint Barton à mains neus. Et maintenant, pour aucune raison, son esprit lui demandait de lever sa paume, et tirer dans le cœur de Steve Rogers.

« Steve… Par pitié… Sors de cette pièce… » lui murmura Tony en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, s'arrachant presque la peau.

Mais Steve resta là, incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Quel était ce mal qui planait sur tout le groupe, qui avait déjà touché Rhodey pour éjecter deux membres du groupe, et qui venait apparemment de s'abattre sur Stark ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais, » fit alors Bruce Banner lorsqu'il s'assit à table en face de Pietro et Clint.

Le scientifique s'adressait directement à Pietro qui n'avait pas eu le temps de pouvoir raconter sa version de l'histoire.

« Ça pourra grandement nous aider, » intervint Bruce sérieusement.

« Il y a eu… Cette force titanesque qui a fermé la porte derrière Rhodey, » expliqua alors Pietro en jouant nerveusement avec sa fourchette. « Lorsque j'ai réussi à la défoncer, Rhodey était dos à moi. Et lorsqu'il s'est retourné, j'ai croisé un regard qui n'était pas le sien. »

Clint et Bruce s'échangèrent immédiatement un regard inquiet, si bien qu'aucun des deux ne porta leur fourchette de viande à leur bouche.

« Loki, » marmonna Clint en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce fils de pute… Thor disait qu'il était mort. »

« Laissons-le terminer, ne l'accusons pas tout de suite, » lui fit Bruce qui avait pourtant pensé à la même chose.

« Son regard, était-il bleu ? » lui demanda vivement Clint en se tournant vers le plus jeune, qui lui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Loki.

« Non. Il était noir. Des veines noires marquaient ses yeux, » répliqua Pietro en désignant du bout de son index le blanc de ses yeux.

Clint parut donc plus soulagé, ayant déjà eu affaire au pouvoir titanesque du Tesseract autrefois. Bruce quant à lui, paraissait toujours inquiet.

« Et ensuite, sans aucune raison, il t'a attaqué ? » lui demanda Bruce qui semblait prendre en note toutes les paroles de Pietro dans son esprit.

« Il avait vraiment l'intention de me tuer, » acquiesça le sokovien en se rappelant des coups puissants que lui avait assenés Rhodey, ou lorsqu'il l'avait lancé contre la vitre pour ensuite le plaquer contre un mur.

« Il avait donc bien perdu l'esprit… » murmura donc Bruce en fixant sombrement son assiette garnie de nourriture.

« De la magie… ? » l'interrogea Clint.

« Wanda pourrait le savoir, » proposa Pietro en fourrant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche, n'ayant pas perdu l'appétit.

« Natasha pense la même, » renchérit Bruce en hochant la tête. « Mais elle est Vision sont encore loin… De plus, j'espère qu' _ils_ ne vont pas faire pression sur Wanda pour te retrouver. »

Pietro se figea soudain, son poing se serrant autour sa fourchette. Et si leurs ennemis tentaient de faire venir Pietro dans leurs filets en capturant Wanda ? Le gouvernement était-il capable de cela ?

« Natasha a dit qu'elle protégera ta sœur, Pietro. T'en fait pas pour elle, » lui assura Clint qui vit la panique dans les yeux du sokovien.

Ainsi, pour appuyer ses dires, il passa sa main contre le bras musclé de Pietro pour ensuite le caresser du bout de son pouce. Pietro croisa alors son regard doux et son cœur se serra.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La nuit était tombée, englobant le chalet dans la pénombre. Pietro se laissa tomber sur le lit chaud en poussant un long soupir, heureux de pouvoir éviter le canapé de la veille. Trop exténué pour prendre une douche, il commençait déjà à s'endormir sans avoir pris la peine de se glisser les draps, lorsque la voix de Clint se fit entendre à son oreille, et qu'une couverture offerte par l'archer se déposait contre son corps.

« Je vais appeler rapidement Laura… _Leur_ dire un mot… »

« Passe-leur le bonjour… » murmura Pietro contre son oreiller, à moitié endormi.

Clint se redressa alors en acquiesçant tout bas, et quitta la chambre qu'il éteignit juste derrière lui. Directement, Pietro Maximoff sombra dans des rêves terriblement sombres.

Bruce Banner lui avait montré quel téléphone utilisé pour brouiller les pistes jusqu'ici, et il s'agissait d'un simple combiné fixe accroché sur le mur du salon, la vieille antiquité selon Clint, très efficace selon Bruce. Ainsi, il composa le numéro de téléphone de son ex-femme, et il s'adossa au mur, le cœur battant. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire finalement ? _Allô, je suis un tueur recherché maintenant, mais j'aimerai parler aux gosses_?

« _Allô ?_ » fit la voix d'une femme au bout du fil.

Clint se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra un peu plus fort le téléphone dans sa main.

« _Clint ?_ »

Elle avait deviné. Comme toujours.

« Je voulais vous dire que toute cette histoire allait s'arranger… » fit-il derechef, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur la question.

« _Tu as tué, Clint…_ »

La voix de son ex-femme paraissait partagée entre une crainte et une tristesse sans pareille. Clint enfoui une partie de son visage contre l'une de ses mains. Clint avait pourtant tué beaucoup plus de personnes que Laura ou même Pietro pouvaient imaginer. Mais la mort de Rhodey avait été la pire de toute, de plus, elle avait circulé sur le net.

« Vous vous arrêtez toujours à cette vision de l'histoire ou quoi ? » fit-il à voix plus basse pour ne pas réveiller Bruce qui dormait à côté.

Clint distingua des bruits de pas à travers le combiné, signe que la jeune femme devait se mettre à l'abri des regards et des oreilles.

« _Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Toi tuant l'un des Avengers, le grand patriote du pays, pour ensuite s'enfuir avec l'enfant de Sokovie._ »

 _L'enfant de Sokovie_ ? Wanda, elle, était pourtant loin de tous ces surnoms ridicules. Pietro était toujours celui qui prenait le plus cher des deux, suite à son caractère arrogant et à son franc-parler qui avait abaissé sa maturité à l'adolescence face au public.

« Il était possédé, Laura. Il… Il _l_ 'aurait tué, » répliqua Clint d'une voix enrouée.

« _Mark et moi on a tant espéré que tu puisses reprendre une vie plus sereine et stable_. »

« C'est sûr que ton Mark il est la perfection incarnée. Diplômé. Médecin. Auteur. Riche. Que demander de plus ?! » s'énerva brutalement Clint.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et la voix plus dure de Laura se fit de nouveau entendre.

 _« Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire que je suis avec lui juste pour son argent ?_ »

« Non, excuse-moi, Laura. Je-… Je suis fatigué. »

Il n'avait pas envie d'une énième prise de tête, surtout maintenant. De plus, ses nerfs étaient à vif, il le sentait, sans aucune raison valable.

« _J'ai trouvé le bon, Clint. Et toi… Es-tu sûr d'avoir trouvé le bon ?_ » lui demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence lourd.

Inconsciemment, Clint leva les yeux vers la chambre fermée où dormait Pietro Maximoff à l'heure qu'il était.

« C'est lui. Je le sais, » répondit-il simplement.

Clint crut discerner un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune femme alors même qu'elle était à des kilomètres de là.

« _Alors, je te fais confiance, Clint. Sortez-vous d'ici. Ne laisse pas les enfants penser du mal de leur père… Et de son copain_. »

Le cœur de l'archer se serra soudain, et il hocha la tête, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers le sol en bois.

« Embrasse les enfants pour _nous_ … » reprit Clint qui avait deviné qu'il ne pourrait surement pas leur parler ce soir.

« _Fais attention à toi, Clint._ »

« T'en fais pas. »

Puis, Laura raccrocha juste après, et Clint abaissa le combiné, tout en refermant les yeux, laissant son crâne retomber contre le mur en bois derrière lui. Il paraissait positif devant son ex-femme, mais d'énormes doutes bloquaient le tireur, car il savait que tout n'allait pas être si simple.

Comme il le disait si bien, toute leur vie ne tenait qu'un à simple fil.

Puis, après avoir raccroché lui aussi, et qu'il fut plongé dans le silence du salon, Clint se dirigea doucement vers sa chambre attitrée, et il ouvrit prudemment la porte. Et comme à son habitude, Pietro semblait dormir à poing fermé, sa respiration lourde se faisant entendre jusqu'au cadre de la porte.

Un petit sourire se dessina contre les lèvres du tireur qui s'approcha du lit à tâtons, retirant au passage ses chaussures, et s'engouffra avec précaution dans leur lit, pour ensuite s'approcher du corps allongé près de lui. Pietro n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et était dos à lui, dans un sommeil profond.

Mais Clint ne put s'empêcher d'approcher son corps du sien et d'enrouler Pietro de ses bras forts, enfouissant son visage dans le cou chaud du sokovien, sa joue contre sa nuque, ses cheveux blancs le chatouillant au passage. Le souffle du plus jeune reprit une allure normale, et ses mains vinrent s'enrouler autour des avant-bras de Clint, tout en retirant un peu la tête en arrière pour que les lèvres de Clint puissent entrer en contact avec sa peau nue.

Clint déposa ainsi de tendres baisers contre son épaule, tout en remontant dans son cou, ses bras serrant un peu plus fort le corps du sokovien contre lui.

« Pourquoi tu es si prévenant avec moi… » murmura la voix de Pietro qui n'était pas habitué à autant d'amour venant de l'archer. « Depuis le début de cette histoire, on dirait que tu me ménages… »

« Non… J'ai seulement pris conscience de la chance que j'avais que tu sois encore là, debout, en vie. Et d'entendre ta voix nasillarde tout autour de moi… » répondit le plus âgé en déposant son menton contre l'épaule de Pietro.

Pietro ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixant un point invisible devant lui, les lumières extérieures du chalet éclairant faiblement la neige à travers la fenêtre qui tombait doucement.

« J'ai aussi remarqué que j'avais été dur avec toi, » reprit Clint à voix plus basse.

« Tu te rends compte que j'ai été obligé de dormir dans le canapé ! » ricana Pietro en bougeant un peu, ce qui fit sourire son amant.

Puis, le silence se fit. Clint ne bougea pas, et Pietro sentait le cœur rapide de l'archer contre son dos, ce qui le berçait doucement.

« Reprenons sur de bonnes bases, oublions les crises, et tout se passera bien, » reprit Pietro en fermant doucement les yeux, exténué par la dure journée qu'il avait passée.

Car même si son métabolisme était rapide, il y a encore quelques heures il était sur le seuil de la mort entre les mains de Rhodey.

« Tu aimerais tout ça ? » lui demanda Clint doucement, apparemment lui aussi éreinté par toute cette histoire. « Je veux dire… Un abri loin du monde. Une maison où rien ne semble pouvoir nous atteindre. »

A vrai dire, Pietro en avait rêvé sans trop y croire lorsqu'il était en Sokovie. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Clint reprit la parole en riant :

« Oh pardon, j'ai oublié que tu ne pouvais pas tenir en place plus de dix secondes, et que tu devais bouger. Ce genre de vie n'est pas pour toi. »

« J'aimerai. Mais on ne peut pas se cacher et se voiler la face, » rectifia Pietro qui ignora les critiques du plus âgé à son égard. « Crois-le ou non, être un Avenger, ça m'apporte bonne conscience… »

« Je te crois. »

« Je me sens vivant. Utile. Aider les gens nettoie mes péchés on va dire, face à toutes les fautes et erreurs que j'ai faites en Sokovie. Je suis sur la route de la rédemption. »

« _Rédemption_ , » s'amusa Clint. « Tu sais même ce que ça veut dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le coude de Pietro contre son abdomen, et il lâcha un faible cri étouffé et se mit ensuite à rire à sa propre blague tandis que Pietro jura quelque chose en sokovien tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ton accent. On dirait que tu butes sur ce mot, » se justifia Clint, heureux de pouvoir rire un peu.

« Ferme ta gueule, vieillard. Sinon c'est toi qui vas buter sur les mots lorsque je t'aurais refait le portrait. »

Un nouveau rire de la part de Clint se fit entendre, et contre son gré, Pietro le suivit en silence. Puis, le sommeil les rattrapa tous les deux, et dans cette même position, ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Loin de tout, au milieu de la neige, tout est joli n'est-ce pas ? :3 héhé_

 _En parlant de neige, je prépare en parallèle une fanfiction spéciale Noël Hawksilver (que je publierais surement début décembre !)_

 _Gros bisous et bonne semaine !_


	7. Perte de contrôle

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Perte de contrôle**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le matin, ce fut la neige brillant à travers la fenêtre qui réveilla par la suite Pietro qui grimaça en tentant de se rouler en boule entre les couettes, cherchant le corps de son amant. Cependant, comme à son habitude, l'archer était le premier debout, et sa place était froide et vide. Pietro ouvrit donc les yeux tout en baillant, extirpa son corps des couvertures, et étira tous ses muscles, ayant pourtant pas trop mal dormi malgré quelques cauchemars qui venaient perturber son sommeil.

Ainsi, il quitta la chambre en jogging et marcel –le bas appartenant à Bruce et le haut, à cet idiot de Wilson- pour ensuite tomber sur Clint et Bruce discutant dans le salon, sur les fauteuils, café entre les mains.

Pietro se dirigea vers Clint qui était de dos et continuait de parler, et déposa ensuite sa main contre son épaule tout en baillant à nouveau, en guise de bonjour. Sans s'arrêter de parler, Clint intercepta doucement la main de Pietro pour répondre à son « bonjour » muet, puis le lâcha reportant ses paumes contre la tasse de café chaude.

Pietro se dirigea alors tel un automate jusqu'à la cuisine, épuisé. Puis, Bruce jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Pietro qui avait disparu dans la cuisine.

« Pourquoi aviez-vous caché votre relation ? » lui demanda Bruce en jetant un regard interrogatif à Clint.

« Le monde n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant. Je sais comment marchent les rumeurs et les potins. Surtout connaissant Stark et l'autre Faucon. »

« Pas faux, » répondit Bruce en haussant les sourcils tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Puis, Clint déposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse, et tira un petit papier dans sa poche.

« Je suis désolé de te demander ça, » reprit Clint en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « Mais on n'a pas pu ramener grand-chose de la base, il nous manque des brosses à dents et tout un tas de trucs… »

« Oui pas de soucis, j'irais faire les courses pour vous, ce n'est pas loin, » répondit Bruce chaleureusement en attrapant la liste que Clint lui tendait.

« J'ai peur que des caméras de surveillance filment notre visage. Surtout que Pietro n'est pas très discret avec ses cheveux blancs. »

« Je t'entends ! » s'exclama la voix de Pietro qui émanait de la cuisine suivit d'une injure quelconque en sokovien.

Clint ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire rauque et Bruce se leva, heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile.

« J'imagine bien. C'est un petit magasin, mais on ne sait jamais. »

« Merci, Bruce. »

Il lui hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et récupéra les tasses vides pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bruce Banner était déjà habillé, couvert par un gros manteau chaud, et quitta le chalet en leur promettant de revenir vite et de faire comme chez eux.

Ainsi, maintenant, Pietro se trouvait toujours en pyjama de fortune, assis sur le canapé, tandis que Clint était en face de lui sur une chaise, et retirait les bandages qui entouraient ses mains chaudes. Les bouts de verre s'étaient vivement incrusté dans la chair du sokovien lorsqu'il était tombé d'un étage par la faute de Rhodey, brisant la vitre sous son poids.

Pietro se laissa faire, tandis que Clint passa ses doigts contre les paumes lisse et absente de toutes marques ou cicatrices. Ceci provoqua des frissons chez le plus jeune tandis que l'archer contemplait ses mains d'un air ébahit. Il l'était toujours face au métabolisme rapide que possédait Pietro, qui avait même réussi à presque faire disparaitre les traces des balles qu'avaient provoquées Ultron contre son torse.

« Referme ta main, » lui demanda Clint qui vérifiait si tout fonctionnait bien.

Pietro l'obéit, et ferma son poing pour rouvrir sa main facilement, sans que la moindre douleur ne vienne l'y en empêcher.

« Tout va bien, » lui assura le plus jeune avec un sourire triomphant.

Clint hocha donc la tête, et se redressa tout en lâchant les mains de son amant, cette fois-ci pour défaire le bandage qui entourait toujours le front du plus jeune, là où une balle fictive s'y était ancrée. Là où s'était incrusté le crâne de Rhodey. Là où la paume de Rhodey aurait dû éclater sa tête et le faire définitivement quitter le monde.

Clint passa instinctivement son pouce contre la très légère marque qui se voyait encore contre le front de Pietro. C'était infime, telle une bosse qui disparaitrait d'ici deux jours pour un humain normal.

« Il a failli me briser le crâne, » se rappela Pietro qui avait été tétanisé par la vive douleur.

« J'ai entendu ton cri, je m'en rappelle… »

En effet, l'archer se souvint clairement du cri qu'avait poussé Pietro Maximoff un peu avant que Natasha ne lui annonce que son amant allait mourir entre les mains de War Machine. Un cri de douleur que Clint ne pourra surement pas oublier si facilement.

« Hey, je vais mieux, » lui assura Pietro en captant le regard songeur de l'archer. « La douleur est partie depuis longtemps. »

« Tu es magique… » ricana soudain Clint en se levant, étant formel. Pietro Maximoff était en pleine forme, physiquement en tout cas.

Puis, une fois debout, après que Clint s'était étiré ses bras et son dos suite à sa position assise désagréable, Pietro se matérialisa d'un seul coup devant lui.

« On est seul… » sourit sournoisement Pietro en approchant ses lèvres de celles du plus âgé.

« Tu dois te ménager. Tu as vu ta gueule ? On dirait qu'un train t'es passé dessus, » le coupa Clint en plaquant la paume de sa main contre le visage de Pietro pour le faire reculer.

« Merci. Ça me touche, » maugréa le plus jeune en reculant, retirant la main de Clint de son visage avec une moue boudeuse.

Clint pensait ne pas avoir la tête à ça, mais les avances de Pietro ne l'avaient pas laissé de marbres. Il était bien conscient qu'ils étaient passés non loin de la catastrophe, et savait pertinemment qu'il fallait profiter du moment présent.

« Bon… Mais pas dans le canapé, » céda finalement Clint en haussant un sourcil à l'égard du plus jeune. « Un peu de respect. »

« Prends pas cet air dépité. Je sais que ça te manques nos parties de jambes en l'air. »

« C'est toi, oui. Tu as été trop souvent puni ! » répliqua Clint en riant.

« Je suis sage dorénavant, » lui fit Pietro avec une fausse mimique renfrognée pour ensuite sauter sur les lèvres de Clint à l'aide de sa vitesse.

Clint entrouvrit rapidement la bouche pour répondre au vif baiser avide de Pietro, et le plus jeune le tira par le col de sa chemise tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé derrière, tout en le faisant chuter avec lui.

« J'ai dit, _pas dans le canapé,_ » répliqua pourtant Clint contre les lèvres de Pietro.

Pietro enroula le cou du plus âgé à l'aide de ses bras, et l'attira contre lui.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux bouger ? » lui demanda sournoisement Pietro en titillant l'entrejambe de son amant à l'aide de son genou levé.

« Je te hais… » grommela Clint en se jetant sur ses lèvres, plaquant le corps de Pietro brutalement contre le canapé.

Peut-être un peu brutalement après tout, mais Clint n'en avait que faire.

Finalement, tout aurait pu être parfait entre les deux amants maudits qui souhaitaient pouvoir oublier quelque temps cette histoire terrible qui se rependait partout, les accusant de tout un tas de choses impensables et ridicules. Oui, ils auraient aimé avoir un petit instant juste pour eux. Juste pour tous les deux.

Mais la sonnerie du téléphone fixe accroché au mur retentit bruyamment dans toute la maison, et sous le coup de la surprise, le crâne du Maximoff vint percuter le front de Clint dont les mains baladeuses tentaient de baisser le pantalon du plus jeune.

L'archer poussa une exclamation de surprise face à ce coup titanesque, et s'écroula sur le parquet, son tibia rencontrant au passage douloureusement le coin de la table basse. Pietro se redressa vivement, les joues rougies, le cœur battant, son attention fixé sur le téléphone, plutôt qu'à son amant qui jurait contre le parquet.

« Bruce t'a dit de répondre si ce téléphone sonnait… Il peut s'agir d'informations du Q.G. » lâcha Pietro soupesé par ses avant-bras, son t-shirt juste au-dessus de son nombril, et son pantalon à demi-baissé, les jambes toujours écartées, ancienne place de son amant.

Cette frayeur et la douleur avait bien rafraichi Clint qui se leva derechef, une main contre son front, boitant presque pour se diriger rapidement vers le téléphone et agripper le combiné. Pietro quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'absurdité de la scène et la chute de Clint on ne peut plus ridicule. De plus, son front lui faisait à nouveau souffrir, ça devenait une habitude.

« Euh… Ou-… Ouais ? » lâcha Clint essoufflé tout en jetant un regard noir vers Pietro qui riait.

« _Clint ? Je te dérange on dirait._ »

Clint fit les gros yeux à Pietro et murmura un très léger « Natasha » tout en quittant son amant des yeux, pour rester sérieux et ne pas retourner dans le désir et la tentation.

« Non, non. Absolument pas, » répondit Clint en se massant le front du bout de ses doigts tout en fermant les yeux péniblement.

La ceinture de l'archer était débouclée, et son jean menaçait à tout moment de quitter ses hanches pour retrouver le plancher. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses joues rougies.

« _Vous étiez en plein entrainement ?_ »

Clint tenta de calmer son souffle, et ne remarqua pas que Pietro sortait son portable pour prendre une petite photo de Clint qui tentait de calmer ses ardeurs, tout en retenant son jean de sa main libre.

« On peut dire ça, » lâcha Clint d'un ton las.

« _En fait non, je ne veux pas savoir._ »

Clint lança un regard stupéfait à Pietro juste après qu'il ait abaissé son portable, et le plus jeune haussa les épaules. Natasha avait vu juste, comme à chaque fois, s'en était presque effrayant.

« Bruce n'est pas là ? » devina la russe qui semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps.

« _Il est allé faire les courses pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas des invités très polis…_ »

Clint observa avec attention Pietro qui s'était relevé pour ensuite remonter son jogging et mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« _Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes,_ » avoua la voix faible de Natasha à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je t'écoute, » fit Clint en tapotant nerveusement la coque du téléphone du bout de son index.

« _Le gouvernement vous cherche partout. Le Pentagone s'en est mêlé. Les funérailles de Rhodey ont lieu demain. Le monde est rivé devant sa télévision, la plupart pour vous voir sous les barreaux, les autres pour comprendre cette histoire totalement loufoque. Et puis, Tony… Il pète les plombs._ »

« Comment ça il pète les plombs ? »

« _Je ne sais pas trop… Il semble perdre les pédales. Se fâche pour un rien, devient violent. Avec Steve on pensait que c'était à cause de la mort de Rhodey qui l'avait chamboulé mais apparemment ce n'est pas ça._ »

Clint plissa les yeux avec suspicion. C'était comme la fois où Tony avait explosé et sortit tout un tas de choses terribles sur Pietro, ce qui avait conduit le milliardaire à recevoir le poing de Clint contre sa joue.

« _Si jamais quelqu'un comme Loki ou Ultron tentait de venir sur terre et y foutre la pagaille, nous ne serions pas capables de la sauver…_ »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Clint visiblement inquiet.

Pietro lui aussi intrigué par le changement d'attitude de Clint, s'approcha du téléphone doucement, tentant de comprendre et d'entendre ce que disait l'espionne.

« _Vous êtes tous les deux loin de la civilisation. Bruce aussi. Rhodey est mort. Wanda et Vision sont bloqués. Sam et Steve tentent de calmer Tony, et moi je suis là… A faire des recherches sans trop savoir où m'orienter… Nous sommes faibles, là… Très faible. Oh et j'oubliais Thor qui semble avoir de sérieux problèmes sur Asgard._ »

Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Et ça effraya Clint qui hocha nerveusement la tête tout en déglutissant difficilement.

« Et Wanda ? Elle est rentrée ? » demanda Pietro en tirant un peu le téléphone vers lui afin que Natasha puisse l'entendre.

En effet, ici, Pietro avait trop peu de réseau pour parvenir à parler avec sa sœur. Il n'aimait pas être trop longtemps loin d'elle sans avoir de nouvelles.

« _Non toujours pas,_ » lui répondit Natasha visiblement éreintée. « L _e gouvernement suit nos mouvements à la trace, Wanda se fera surement questionner une fois de retour…_ »

« Bordel ! » s'exclama Pietro en attrapant le combiné des mains de Clint. « Demande-lui de nous rejoindre, qu'elle n'aille pas en pleine ville ! »

« _Elle n'est pas idiote, Pietro, elle n'ira pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup pu la contacter…_ »

« C'est notre seul espoir, » dit Clint en récupérant le téléphone des mains tremblantes de Pietro. « C'est elle qui pourra surement nous aider si ça concerne la magie. Elle et peut-être Vision. »

Pietro resta plongé dans un long silence tandis que Clint parlait des directives à prendre avec l'espionne. Il aurait voulu retrouver sa sœur, et la savoir en sécurité. De plus, comme le sentaient Clint et Natasha, quelque chose _jouait_ avec eux. Le comportement de Tony et Rhodey était lié ensemble.

Puis, en silence, Pietro quitta le salon, le cœur lourd, afin de regagner sa chambre et s'habiller enfin.

Après une longue discussion avec Natasha qui lui disait que la seule chose à faire pour le moment, c'était d'attendre, Clint se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant. Il serra sa ceinture, et récupéra le pistolet qu'il gardait précieusement entre l'élastique de son jean et sa peau. Puis il plaça ses coudes contre ses cuisses et ouvrit ses paumes afin de les fixer intensément. Il tremblait énormément, si bien qu'il en oublia la douleur qui tiraillait son front et son tibia.

Il sentait toujours une colère ancrée en lui. Au début, il pensait que cette colère était due aux viles paroles de Tony à l'égard de Pietro, mais cette irritation ne s'était pas estompée. Elle semblait grouiller au fin fond de ses entrailles, n'attendant qu'une petite faille pour s'échapper.

Oui, Clint l'avait senti, et en y réfléchissant, il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il y a encore quelques minutes, lorsqu'il allait passer à l'acte avec Pietro, il l'avait poussé violemment contre le canapé, et cette petite rage s'était décuplée. Une rage étrange. Pourquoi contre Pietro alors qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer un temps ensemble loin de tout ? Cette question le bouleversa énormément.

« A trop penser, tu vas avoir une surchauffe… »

Cette main qui s'était plantée contre son épaule et cette voix si proche de son oreille le firent sursauter, celui-ci étant plongé dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Dans sa surprise, il agrippa le bras, et tira ce corps contre le canapé, sortant son flingue pour le pointer contre cette tempe aux cheveux blancs.

Pietro écarquilla les yeux lorsque le canon du pistolet froid se plaqua contre sa tempe et que le regard dur de Clint se planta dans le sien. Les yeux de Clint étaient froids mais aussi distants et perdus, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Comme s'il était effrayé par quelque chose.

« Clint… » murmura Pietro d'une voix blanche, n'osant pas bouger, sachant pertinemment que l'arme pointée sur lui était pleine de balles.

La main de Clint trembla contre l'arme, mais il ne retira pas son doigt de la détente, tout en fixant Pietro droit dans les yeux. Son souffle était saccadé.

« Clint… Rassure-moi… Tu ne vas pas tirer ? »

La voix de Pietro mourut dans sa gorge. Il voyait clairement la mâchoire de Clint serrée au maximum, signe qu'il se contenait. Et ce regard, il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part. Le bras de Clint fut plus présent contre sa carotide, bloquant presque la respiration du plus jeune.

« Clint ! » s'écria Pietro soudain effrayé par l'ampleur que prenaient les choses.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc chez Clint qui se redressa d'un coup, lâchant le pistolet comme si la matière lui avait brulé les doigts, et il recula de quelques pas, clignant des yeux comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Il paraissait tout aussi terrifié que Pietro et il se laissa alors tomber sur les fesses contre le parquet, ses jambes ne le retenant plus.

Pietro ne perdit pas une seconde pour se lever et accourir vers son amant à l'aide de son pouvoir, passant un bras contre ses épaules.

« Clint, ça va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il avec anxiété. « Tu… Ton regard, c'était effrayant… »

Clint ne répondit pas, et fixait le sol, le cœur battant. Soudain, il repoussa Pietro qui manqua de tomber en arrière, et il se leva derechef, une main contre son visage.

« Ne reste pas près de moi, Pietro. Je… Je crois que je deviens comme Rhodey ! »

Il voulut quitter la pièce et fuir, mais Pietro fut plus rapide, et intercepta son bras, l'empêchant de partir.

« Hey. Regarde-moi, » lui fit-il d'un ton déterminé, tentant de rependre de l'assurance.

Clint resta dos à Pietro, tête baissée, main contre son visage. Son cœur battait trop vite. Ses sens étaient en éveil. Pietro grogna quelque chose en sokovien, et d'un coup, se plaça face à Clint, prit son visage en coupe, et le fit redresser la tête. Ainsi, il croisa le regard terrorisé de Clint Barton.

« Tu n'as pas son regard… » reprit Pietro d'une voix douce sans lâcher les joues de Clint. « Non, tu dois être fatigué. Tu n'es pas devenu comme Rhodey… »

Clint resta figé dans le regard clair de Pietro, et son cœur sembla se calmer. Mais il sentait aussi clairement que les paroles de Pietro n'étaient que de l'auto persuasion. On ne la faisait pas à Clint Barton.

« J'ai confiance en toi, » reprit Pietro en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, aussi rapide que pouvait lui conférer son pouvoir.

« On avait confiance en Rhodey, » répliqua Clint en attrapant les mains de Pietro pour les retirer de son visage.

« Dis pas ça ! Car si ça t'arrive, je ne serais pas en mesure de t'arrêter ! » répliqua soudain le sokovien en retirant ses mains.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, le souffle court. C'était la question qui fâchait. Mais Clint devait faire avec. Ainsi, d'un air triste et dérouté, il entrouvrit ses lèvres :

« Pietro, promets-moi que si je me retourne contre toi et que je tente de te tuer, tu ne te laisseras pas faire… »

Pietro resta un moment sans voix, la gorge serrée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, des larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler venant brouiller sa vue.

« Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que je dois te tuer, c'est ça ? Que tu pourrais devenir comme lui et que je devrais te tuer ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix enrouée et incertaine.

« Je ne sais pas si on arrivera jusque-là… Mais ça m'effraie. Pietro, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, dans ma tête. Je m'énerve contre Laura, même contre Nat'. Et toi… Bordel… Pietro j'ai-… »

Mais il se tut car Pietro s'était approché de lui, eh non, il ne s'était pas reculé tel un animal apeuré. Il s'était approché pour plaquer ses mains contre les épaules carrées de son amant, ne perdant pas son assurance fictive.

« Il y aura un moyen. Wanda le découvrira. Rhodey était devenu fou comme ça, ce n'est pas ton cas ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix éplorée.

« Pietro, tu ne comprends pas ! » cria soudain Clint en reculant, coupant tout contact avec Pietro. « J'ai souhaité ta _mort_ ! »

* * *

 _Les ennuis commencent !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :3_

 _Merci **Guest** pour ta review, et oui je continuerai d'écrire encore et encore car ce couple m'inspire tellement !_

 _Gros bisous à tous et bon week-end !_


	8. Fuir les gens que l'on aime

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Fuir les gens que l'on aime**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Il y aura un moyen. Wanda le découvrira. Rhodey était devenu fou comme ça, ce n'est pas ton cas ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix éplorée._

 _« Pietro, tu ne comprends pas ! » cria soudain Clint en reculant, coupant tout contact avec Pietro. « J'ai souhaité ta mort ! »_

Pietro se figea, et Clint se tut, le souffle court, les poings serrés. A nouveau, une colère étrange le tiraillait. Une colère sourde qu'il tentait de contenir vainement.

« Les yeux de Rhodey étaient devenus noirs, » répéta Pietro sans bouger, d'une voix rauque. « Et là, je ne vois que le regard clair de Clint Barton. Cet idiot de regard qui m'a rendu épris de toi en Sokovie… »

A ces mots, Clint sentit son cœur se serrer, et il osa à nouveau lever les yeux vers son amant qui lui aussi essayait de contenir sa colère et sa tristesse.

« Par pitié, Pietro. Je ne veux pas te tuer parce que je ne suis plus maître de mon corps comme l'était Rhodey. Je ne veux tuer ni toi, ni Natasha, ni même Stark. Alors par pitié, stoppe-moi s'il le faut, » reprit Clint d'une voix suppliante qui brisa le cœur du plus jeune.

« D'accord. OK. Je le ferais… T'es content ? » railla Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu mens. »

« Surement. »

Clint sut qu'il ne pourrait pas en obtenir davantage de lui, et il secoua lentement la tête d'un air irrité et exaspéré.

« Essaie de te mettre à ma place, merde, » répliqua durement Pietro en disparaissant d'un seul coup, la porte de leur chambre commune claquant violemment derrière lui.

Le filet bleuté derrière Pietro s'évapora doucement dans le salon, et Clint jura quelque chose tout bas tout en se précipitant dans la salle de bain. Il se dépêtra de ses vêtements, et se jeta sous l'eau chaude de la douche fermant les yeux au contact du liquide presque brûlant. Il tentait de calmer le battement de son cœur.

Pietro n'avait pas tort. Clint tenta de s'imaginer à sa place, si jamais Pietro perdait le contrôle. Ou même Natasha, jamais Clint ne serait capable de mettre fin à leur vie même si la sienne était à deux doigts de se faire happer.

De rage, son poing s'encastra dans le mur de dalles contre la paroi de la douche, et il serra les dents, tandis que tout un tas de visions s'offraient à lui. Il était effrayé.

Et pourtant, il tentait avec peine de se dire qu'il pouvait s'agir de la forte fatigue et de la tension. Surement devenait-il aussi paranoïaque. Car si ce n'était ça, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de partir et de s'éloigner des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus, même si Pietro risquait de lui en vouloir énormément.

Pietro quant à lui, resta adossé à la porte de sa chambre, assis contre le parquet, ses genoux repliés contre lui-même, la tête plongée dans ses bras. Lui aussi était perdu, n'arrivant pas à imaginer son amant perdre le contrôle comme Rhodey et tenter de le tuer par la suite.

Lorsque Bruce Banner rentra des courses, Clint sortait de la douche et paraissait éreinté.

« Clint, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Bruce inquiet en déposant ses sacs de courses contre la table de la cuisine. « Tu es très pâle. »

Clint hésita longuement à en parler à Bruce, mais ceci équivaudrait à l'inquiéter lui et Natasha, et surement qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas partir d'ici, croyant pouvoir calmer l'esprit de l'archer.

« Fatigue… » expliqua simplement Clint en s'approchant des courses pour aider Bruce à ranger.

Mais le scientifique le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Comme le disait si bien Natasha, Clint Barton ne savait pas mentir, et quelque chose semblait le tracasser bien plus que ça ne devrait. Mais avant que Bruce n'ait pu renchérir, Pietro s'introduit dans la cuisine, chaussures de sport aux pieds.

« Je pars courir un peu… » leur avertit-il sans jeter le moindre regard vers Clint.

« Tu vas courir comme ça ? En t-shirt ? » lui demanda Bruce qui ne trouva pas cela très raisonnable.

« Mes muscles brûlent lorsque je cours. Les couches de tissu sont une gêne. »

Puis, après cette ultime remarque, Pietro disparut en un coup de vent, la porte d'entrée se fermant brutalement derrière lui, et Bruce lança un regard lourd vers Clint qui n'avait pas empêché Pietro de partir.

« Malgré son métabolisme, c'est dangereux, et puis, il y a toute cette neige-… » commença le scientifique en montrant d'un geste rapide de la main l'épais manteau blanc à travers la vitre de la cuisine.

« Même moi je n'arrive pas à l'y en empêcher, » répliqua Clint en ouvrant le frigidaire pour ranger les yaourts. « Quand il veut courir, il ira courir. »

Clint savait aussi que la course était un moyen d'oubli pour le plus jeune, et ça lui permettait de se sentir vivant et apaisé. Bruce quant à lui ne répliqua pas, sentant que quelque chose s'était produit entre eux durant son absence.

La journée se passa donc bien calmement. Tous attendaient un appel de Natasha, et l'attente était difficile. Clint semblait éviter Pietro qui en faisait de même suite à la vive dispute, et Bruce ne le rata pas.

Clint enfila ses chaussures et son manteau chaud en milieu d'après-midi, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je vais faire un tour, » leur annonça-t-il en mettant ses gants pour se protéger de la neige.

Pietro qui était assis sur le canapé du salon à jouer à un jeu stupide sur son portable, leva les yeux vers Clint, et pour la première fois depuis quelques heures, échangea quelques mots avec lui.

« Tu reviens, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une certaine crainte.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, Clint se retourna vers le salon, et croisa le regard agité de son compagnon.

« Bruce prévoit de faire du chili ce soir, » lâcha Clint en haussant les épaules. « Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

Pietro lui lança un léger sourire et Clint quitta alors la maison, mais ceci ne tranquillisa pas pour autant le Maximoff dont ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec son téléphone portable. Bruce le remarqua, et vint alors à sa rencontre.

« Pietro, tu as déjà joué aux échecs ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Le plus jeune leva un regard interrogateur vers Bruce tout en secouant lentement la tête. Au Q.G. il passait plus de temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Sam et Clint qu'à disputer une partie d'échecs avec Wanda ou Steve ce qui lui avait valu des remarques moqueuses de la part de Clint qui lui rabâchait qu'il n'utilisait jamais ses neurones.

« Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, » lui proposa jovialement Bruce. « J'ai un jeu d'échecs que Tony a ramené d'Inde. Il est magnifique. »

Pietro acquiesça alors, et se leva, tandis que Bruce ramena un plateau et un sachet de pions de couleur noirs et blancs. Ils prirent donc place dans les fauteuils, et Bruce lui expliqua le système de jeu, et le déplacement de tous les pions. Le scientifique lança alors une partie, et Pietro oublia un moment tous les problèmes qui l'entouraient, son esprit se focalisant sur le jeu.

« Tu pourrais utiliser ton pouvoir pour réfléchir plus longuement au lieu de tout de suite placer ton pion, » lui fit Bruce au bout d'un moment.

« Si je réfléchis trop, je n'arrive pas à me décider, car trop d'options s'offrent à moi… »

« J'imagine. Ce n'est jamais facile de dompter ce qui nous dévore de l'intérieur. »

Pietro jeta un regard vers Bruce qui paraissait réfléchir à son prochain coup, son regard balayant avec minutie le plateau. Soudain, Clint Barton rentra de sa marche solitaire, et il secoua vivement la tête pour retirer les flocons de neige qui s'y étaient logés. Cependant, ni Pietro ni Bruce ne levèrent le regard vers lui, trop occupé à réfléchir à un plan pour éliminer l'autre.

Clint resta un moment interdit sur le pas de la porte, regardant le sokovien avec une tendresse infinie, tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

« Eh ben, Pietro jouer aux échecs… ? Je me suis trompé de chalet, c'est ça ? » plaisanta Clint en retirant ses chaussures, pour ensuite se diriger vers les deux hommes en pleine réflexion.

« Tu serais heureux d'apprendre qu'il ne se débrouille pas si mal, » répliqua Bruce en croisant le regard de Clint.

Pietro ne répondit pas à la pique de son amant, et déplaça sa reine de quelques cases.

Puis, la nuit finit par vite tomber, Clint dans son coin et Pietro loin de lui. Même le dîner du soir fut quelque peu tendu, et Bruce mit finalement ça sur le coup de la fatigue même s'il avait des doutes. Ainsi, la petite équipe finit par aller se coucher tôt, Pietro se jetant à nouveau sur son lit après une longue douche, se recroquevillant dans les couettes.

« Bonne nuit, » lâcha simplement Pietro en fermant les yeux.

Clint resta un instant sur ses gardes, avant de rentrer lui aussi dans le lit. Il fut surtout surpris par la confiance de Pietro envers lui, celui-ci n'étant pas effrayé de partager son lit alors qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Clint lui annonçait avoir eu des visions de mort à son égard.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est tout… » murmura alors Clint en déposant un rapide baiser contre le crâne de Pietro dos à lui.

« Et moi alors… ? » répliqua Pietro en tirant un peu plus la couette contre lui, plongeant son visage contre l'oreiller, signe que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin.

Clint soupira alors, et se plaça au bord du matelas, fermant les yeux pour écouter le battement de son cœur. Tout semblait pourtant calme. Pas de colère. Pas de vision étrange. Peut-être avait-il lancé des conclusions trop hâtivement ?

De ce fait, il s'endormit rapidement. Cependant, ce ne fut absolument pas de doux rêves qui vinrent bercer l'archer des Avengers.

Son souffle s'accéléra soudain. Il voyait les Avengers au sol, au milieu de débris quelconques, mélangés au sang et à la poussière. Laura non plus n'était pas loin, son corps contre ses enfants, criblés de balles d'une arme à feu, et Clint se tenait devant ce carnage d'un air absent. Néanmoins, une seule personne était encore debout au milieu de cette anarchie sombre et terrifiante. Un homme aux cheveux blancs délavés, lumière parmi cette pénombre.

« _Ce n'était pas toi !_ » criait la silhouette de Pietro Maximoff

Clint Barton sentit cette colère s'éveiller à nouveau, et il se jeta sur cette vision appartenant à son amant, et leva un couteau, prêt à le lui planter dans la gorge afin de le faire disparaître comme tous les autres.

Cependant, Clint prit soudain conscience du poids du couteau dans sa main, et du corps endormi de Pietro juste en dessous de lui. Il prit conscience de la fraicheur de la chambre, de la neige qui tombait derrière la fenêtre, et du souffle lent de Pietro Maximoff.

Clint Barton venait de quitter ses rêves et maintenant il tenait fermement le manche d'un couteau de cuisine entre ses doigts juste au-dessus du corps de Pietro. Celui-ci avait la tête retirée en arrière, et la bouche entrouverte, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Clint retira la main qu'il avait plaquée contre l'épaule de Pietro pour le tirer sous lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain d'horreur.

Le couteau rejoint alors le mur bruyamment, Clint l'ayant lancé avec terreur, comme si le manche lui avait brûlé la peau, et il se leva brutalement, pour ensuite de plaquer contre le mur de la pièce. Par bonheur, le bruit n'avait pas réveillé Pietro.

Les yeux de Clint rencontrèrent le couteau qui brillait à la lumière de l'éclairage extérieur. Comment ce couteau était-il arrivé là ? Il venait de la cuisine, Clint l'avait utilisé pour couper la viande. Avait-il délibérément récupéré le couteau sans s'en être rendu compte et ensuite le cacher sous on oreiller ?

Terrorisé par ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire, Clint quitta prestement la chambre, et accourut vers le téléphone fixe. Il ignora les avertissements de Natasha qui leur avait ordonné de ne pas l'appeler. Il composa son numéro, le corps tremblant, gelé comme la neige.

« _Bruce… ?_ » demanda la voix endormie de Natasha. « _On avait convenu que-…_ »

« Non, c'est Clint. »

La voix faible et brisée de Clint donna un temps d'arrêt à la jeune espionne qui entendait discernement la respiration bruyante de son meilleur ami.

« _Il y a un souci… ?_ » demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète, apparemment bien plus réveillée.

« Donne-moi déjà le bilan, s'il te plait… » articula Clint qui avait besoin de savoir si les choses de son côté semblaient évoluer, et surtout, si Tony était guéri de sa folie.

« _J'ai voulu vous appeler, cependant j'étais sans cesse surveillé…_ » chuchota la jeune femme. « _Mais ça ne s'arrange pas du tout._ »

Le cœur de Clint se serra, et il enroula nerveusement le câble du téléphone autour de son index.

« _Tony est devenu fou, il a tenté de tuer Steve et Sam lors du repas. Il a fait des dégâts tout autour, et le monde a très rapidement été au courant. C'était il y a quelques heures…_ »

Les mains de Clint tremblèrent violemment et il resta sans voix.

« _Le Q.G. s'est vidé_ , » expliqua enfin Natasha en percevant l'anxiété chez son ami. « _Le gouvernement veut notre peau. Ils ne comprennent pas cette perte de contrôle… Tony est introuvable, et Steve le cherche partout. On doit rester caché à chercher le fin mot de cette histoire._ »

« Je… Je ne peux pas, Nat' ! »

« _Il faut que tu restes où tu es, tu m'entends ? Vous êtes recherché et nous perdons la confiance du gouvernement, et du monde par la même occasion. Nous devons attendre Wanda._ »

« Non, non, non ! Nat'… Je… Je perds le contrôle… Comme Tony… Comme Rhodey ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Natasha d'être sans voix, et Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la chambre de Bruce et Pietro.

« J'ai voulu _le_ tuer… J'ai des visions de violence ! J'ai failli l'égorger, Nat' ! Je deviens violent ! Il faut que je parte ! »

« _Clint, calme-toi ! Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé._ »

Clint passa une main tremblante contre son visage, et il dut plaquer ensuite sa paume contre le mur pour soupeser son corps qui menaçait de tomber au sol.

« J'ai fait des rêves atroces. Et je me suis réveillé prêt à tuer Pietro. Il ne faut surtout pas que je m'endorme, je perds le contrôle quand j'ai un moment d'absence ! »

Clint entendit sa meilleure amie jurer au bout du fil.

« _Clint… Pour cette nuit, va t'enfermer dans le laboratoire de Bruce. C'est un bunker. Enferme-toi avec le verrouillage rouge, car tu ne pourras ouvrir que de l'extérieur. Je demanderais à Bruce de t'ouvrir demain. Ce bunker est une protection pour Hulk aussi… Mais si ce que tu me racontes est vrai… Il faut que tu te calme là-dedans tu m'entends ? Tu dois-… Merde ! Quelqu'un toque à ma porte ! Clint, tout va s'arranger, Wanda va arriver, compris ?_ »

« Pitié, Nat'. Ne me laissez pas vous tuer… »

« _Personne ne tueras personne, crois-moi ! Maintenant, va-y !_ » s'exclama la voix basse et pressée de la jeune femme qui paraissait troublée.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro observait tous les gens de la Sokovie qui couraient, paniqués, dans les ruelles pour se protéger d'un éventuel danger. Il y avait des cris et des explosions, mais Pietro resta debout, immobile, son regard perdu dans la foule hurlante.

« _Un jour, tu mourras, Pietro,_ » s'éleva une voix qui fit frissonner Pietro.

Il se retourna alors, quittant la foule des yeux, pour observer une ruelle soudain vide devant lui, là où la neige de la Sokovie tombait violemment.

« _Très bientôt, d'ailleurs,_ » reprit la voix bien plus proche de Pietro.

Le sokovien sentit son souffle s'accélérer, et il recula d'un pas, ne parvenant pas à reconnaître la voix.

« _De ma main surement._ »

Soudain, il comprit. Cette phrase avait été dite par Clint durant l'entrainement raté où il s'était pris une balle dans la tête, Pietro s'en souvenait clairement. Effrayé, il percuta quelque chose en reculant.

« _Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil._ »

Pietro tomba nez à nez avec Clint Barton qui le fixait d'un air détaché, habillé tout en noir, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté.

« Clint ? » lâcha Pietro qui entendait à nouveau ces mêmes phrases percuter son esprit.

 _Un jour tu mourras, très bientôt, de ma main surement. Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil._

Pietro plaqua ses paumes contre ses oreilles pour éloigner cette voix et ces horribles phrases. Puis il remarqua avec horreur que Clint sortait une arme à feu de sa ceinture, pour la déverrouiller et la pointer vers son amant.

Mais Pietro n'eut pas le temps de courir en arrière ni même de crier son nom, car une balle vint se loger en plein dans son crâne.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro Maximoff se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de rouler hors du lit. Il tâtonna de ses mains tremblantes son front, et comprit avec soulagement que ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un atroce rêve.

Tandis que son cœur se calmait doucement, il remarqua que le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps, et que Clint Barton n'était plus dans le lit. Normal, aurait pu penser Pietro qui se remettait de son choc. Mais pourtant, tout en tirant la couette pour se lever, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ces doutes se précisèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, pénétra dans le salon, et que Bruce Banner se dirigeait vers lui avec un air grave au visage. L'unique mot étranglé qui franchit les lèvres de Pietro fut seulement :

« Clint ? »

* * *

 _Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Qu'a fait Clint d'après vous ?_

 _Merci à tous mes lecteurs, et je vous souhaite un bon week-end en ce début de décembre !_

 _N'oubliez pas d'ouvrir votre calendrier de Noël ;)_

 _A très bientôt pour la suite bisous !_


	9. La volonté de continuer

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
 **La volonté de continuer**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Sam Wilson rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Natasha et Steve, d'un air las et fatigué. Le monde était à la recherche de Tony qui s'était terré dans un coin, surement pour ne pas tuer quiconque suite à ses colères terrifiantes, Steve tentait de le retrouver avant eux. Clint et Pietro étaient toujours des fugitifs importants à retrouver, et les Avengers n'étaient plus une équipe conséquente maintenant. Natasha tentait de faire des recherches un peu partout, mais elle ne trouvait rien, et Sam revint bredouille de la chasse à Monsieur Stark.

Sam laissa tomber son sac à même le sol, et lança sa veste contre son lit. La pièce était à demi plongée dans le noir, seuls les écrans d'ordinateurs éclairaient la chambre d'hôtel.

Soudain, la lumière de la pièce éblouit le Faucon qui sursauta brusquement, lâchant son portable qui roula sur la moquette de la chambre.

« Surtout, ne criez pas, » lui fit une voix féminine.

Sam avait été à deux doigts de lâcher une exclamation de surprise face à la voix, et il se tourna derechef vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait près de la porte, bras croisés, portant des bottes chaudes, une robe rouge sombre aux collants noirs, cheveux attachés rapidement dans un chignon.

« Wanda ? » lâcha Sam avec surprise, une main contre son cœur. « Mais-… Mais on pensait que tu ne reviendrais pas avant demain ! »

« J'ai réussi à quitter l'Alaska avec Vision qui est parti ensuite aider Thor dans ses problèmes sur Asgard concernant un certain Loki, » expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Je n'ai averti personne car je sais que la plupart de vos communications sont sur écoute. »

Sam hocha la tête, conscient qu'elle avait raison. Il récupéra son portable qui trainait toujours par terre, et poussa un long soupir de soulagement, heureux de retrouver la jeune femme.

« N'empêche, tu m'as fait une de ses frayeurs… »

« Comment va Pietro ? » lui demanda illico Wanda.

« Euh… Il va plutôt bien. »

« _Plutôt_ ? »

Sam se massa nerveusement la nuque. Il avait eu des informations à son sujet avant que Natasha ne soit contrainte de suivre les agents du gouvernement.

« Ils sont partis tous les deux chez Banner, » répondit Sam qui semblait redouter la riposte de Wanda.

« Où sont tous les autres ? » demanda soudain la jeune femme sur ses gardes.

Sam comprit alors que Wanda devait se méfier de lui. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait être du côté du gouvernement qui mettait pression sur eux depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Wanda, je suis de ton côté, » l'avertit Sam en levant ses mains en signes de reddition.

« Où sont les autres ? » répéta-t-elle durement.

« Tony est on ne sait où, il devient peu à peu comme Rhodey. Steve est à sa recherche. »

« Et Natasha ? » lui demanda enfin Wanda qui remarqua des chaussures de femme près d'un des lits.

Sam suivit le regard de la jeune femme et déglutit.

« Hier soir, Nat' s'est fait embraquer par des agents du gouvernement et du S.H. .D., ils pensent qu'elle cache quelque chose. »

Wanda parut soudain attristée par la nouvelle. Elle et Natasha avait fini par se rapprocher avec le temps, et son sort l'affecta. En effet, en plus de cacher Clint et Pietro, Natasha se débrouillait pour faire des recherches de son côté, ce qui avait rendu sceptique le gouvernement à son encontre.

« Quant à Clint… » reprit Sam qui ne voulait rien cacher à Wanda. « Il perd lui aussi petit à petit contrôle de lui-même… »

Cette fois-ci, Wanda lança un regard terrorisé vers Sam Wilson.

« Mais t'en fais pas, ton frère va bien. Clint est parti, » s'empressa de dire Sam.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées.

« Wanda, on a besoin de toi. Maintenant que tu es ici, il faut qu'on trouve ce qui se trame là-dessous, » lui fit Sam en s'installant à ses côtés sur le lit. « Car si jamais quelqu'un tente de frapper la Terre maintenant, nous sommes vulnérables. Nous ne sommes plus que trois avec toi. »

« Est-ce que Clint lui a fait du mal ? » lui demanda Wanda d'une voix éteinte.

Car elle était bien consciente de la bonté et la bienveillance de l'âme de Clint depuis le temps. Savoir que lui aussi pouvait perdre le contrôle la terrorisait.

« Non… Non. Ton frère va bien, je t'assure, » lui fit Sam avec douceur.

Wanda hocha donc la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis elle se leva doucement, songeuse. Il n'était donc plus que trois. Elle, Sam et Steve. Pietro pourrait toujours les rejoindre, mais il se ferait rapidement jeter en prison, surtout que maintenant, le monde devenait effrayé et perdait foi chez les Avengers.

« Allons à ce centre commercial, peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose. Je déjouerais les caméras de sécurité avec mon pouvoir, » avertit-elle en saisissant son manteau pour l'enfiler sur ses épaules.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Pietro visiblement secoué.

« Clint est parti… » répéta Bruce baissant soudain la tête, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait trouvé lorsque Natasha lui avait demandé de retrouver Clint dans le bunker au petit matin.

 _Bruce Banner avait quitté le chalet en vérifiant bien que Pietro dormait à poings fermés, et s'était dirigé avec prudence vers le bunker, teaser en main si jamais l'archer souhaitait lui faire la peau. Lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte du bunker, le cœur rapide, il avait appelé le nom de Clint._

 _« Clint ! Clint, c'est moi. »_

 _Mais aucune réponse ne lui était venue. Seulement une respiration rauque et lourde dans la pénombre de l'abri. Ainsi, il avait descendu prudemment les marches, tout en allumant les lumières du bunker._

 _Il était rapidement tombé sur Clint Barton, adossé au mur, la tête retirée en arrière, ses tempes rouges de sang, signe qu'il avait dû se griffer la peau pour redevenir maître de la situation. Bruce avait rapidement accouru vers lui, non sans lâcher son arme électrique._

 _« Clint, est-ce que ça va ? » lui avait-il demandé, inquiet._

 _Clint avait alors entrouvert les yeux difficilement, ses poings toujours serrés, et avait croisé le regard doux et troublé du scientifique._

 _« Non. Je ne vais pas bien… » avait répondu l'archer d'une voix cassée, signe qu'il avait dû crier._

 _Il était en sueur, ses joues étaient rougies, et son souffle était discontinu. Il semblait souffrir d'un mal infini._

 _« Natasha m'a tout expliqué, » avait repris Bruce en s'accroupissant face à lui. « Il faut que tu restes ici, tu comprends ? Le temps que nous trouvions quelque chose pour inverser l'effet. »_

 _« Non, non, non… » avait soufflé Clint en secouant vivement la tête. « Dans ma folie, j'ai presque réussi à ouvrir le bunker alors que seul toi aurait pu. J'ai utilisé ton ordinateur et ouvert toutes les portes. J'ai failli m'enfuir. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait une fois dehors… »_

 _Le regard de Clint avait été éploré, et Bruce se souvint avoir senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, n'aimant pas du tout voir son ami dans cet état de panique extrême et douleur._

 _« Clint, on peut trouver une solution… »_

 _Clint s'était alors levé difficilement, sous les yeux méfiants de Bruce._

 _« Il faut que je parte… Loin de vous, » expliquait Clint avec détresse. « Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec l'idée que j'ai tué l'un de vous. Encore une fois. »_

 _« Je peux t'enchainer, t'attacher au mur si tu le souhaites, » avait répliqué Bruce._

 _« Non. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire. Vous suppliez de me libérer, par exemple, et vous sauter dessus ensuite. J'ai senti mon esprit vil et cruel, Bruce. C'était horrible… »_

 _Clint avait paru si éreinté et désespéré par ses pensées qui lui torturaient l'esprit._

 _« Je pars… Dis à Pietro que c'est ma faute… Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'il retrouve sa sœur, et les autres, en secret. On devient tous fous. Quelqu'un veut ça… »_

 _« Il va tenter de te retrouver, tu le sais bien. »_

 _« Bordel, dis-lui ce que j'ai dit à Nat' hier soir. Fais-lui comprendre que je pourrais le tuer sans la moindre arrière-pensée ! »_

 _A nouveau, la colère avait resurgi, et Bruce reculait d'un pas tandis que Clint avait enfoui son visage contre ses mains._

 _« Dis-lui que je ne l'oublie pas… Que je ne deviendrais pas comme Rhodey ! »_

 _Bruce avait finit par hocher lentement la tête, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Clint qui était de fuir les personnes qu'il chérissait tant. Puis, après un dernier regard meurtri vers Bruce, Clint avait quitté précipitamment le bunker, pour aller retrouver son jet, et quitter la neige de ces montagnes lumineuses._

Pietro resta interdit face aux paroles de Bruce. Clint en était donc arrivé à ce point-là ? Il avait presque failli le tuer cette même nuit où il avait cauchemardé d'une balle provenant du pistolet de Clint pourfendre son crâne.

« Natasha n'est plus là pour nous aider, » reprit difficilement Bruce en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil, son poing contre ses lèvres. « Le S.H.I.E.L.D. où je ne sais quelle organisation la retient. Et je ne sais toujours pas où est ta sœur… »

« Il faut pourtant que je la retrouve, » répliqua Pietro soudain vivement. « Si je la trouve, je pourrais l'aider ! Ici je ne sers à rien ! »

« Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Tu es recherché Pietro, et si tu tentes d'appeler ta sœur sur ton portable, tu te feras repérer à coup sûr. Tout est sur écoute ! »

« Je n'ai qu'à me teindre les cheveux, changer de vêtement, me raser, j'en sais rien ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas dans un film, Pietro ! »

« Tant pis alors si je me fais repérer ! Qu'est-ce que je risque après tout ? Je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire ! »

Puis, sur ses dires, Pietro se dirigea vers sa chambre à grandes enjambées, et Bruce se leva derechef pour partir à sa poursuite.

« Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ! Souviens-toi de ce qu'il se produit lorsque tu fonces tête baissée ! » tenta Bruce alors que Pietro était déjà en train de nouer ses chaussures de sport.

« Et alors ? Je suis un Avenger, merde ! Je fais encore parti de cette équipe maudite ! » répliqua Pietro en se redressant pour faire face à Bruce. « Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de pire, hein ? Dis-moi ! On est déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Alors je ne laisserai pas tomber ! Wanda, Nat', Rogers sont peut-être en danger ! Stark peut encore tuer ! Et Clint est… Il est parti se terrer je ne sais où ! »

Pietro se tut soudain, la gorge serrée, les yeux soudain embués de larmes. Il jura quelque chose en sokovien, et partit au fond de la pièce pour récupéra le sac de sport, et y jeter tout un tas de vêtements. Bruce le laissa alors faire, ébahi par les dires du Maximoff. Et les médias osaient dire que c'était un gamin incapable de réfléchir sérieusement qui allait conduire les Avengers à leur perte ?

« Tu as raison, Pietro. C'est ça qu' _ils_ aimaient chez toi. Ta volonté. »

Pietro referma vivement la fermeture du sac, et resta alors immobile, les poings serrés.

« Comment comptes-tu retrouver Wanda ? » demanda alors Bruce en brisant le lourd silence.

« J'irais où mes jambes me guideront. Je ressens sa présence. On est lié, elle et moi. »

Bruce hocha donc la tête, conscient de la forte connexion liant les deux jumeaux.

« J'ai un petit jet dans le hangar près de la colline. Clint t'a appris à conduire ça, non ? »

Pietro hocha donc la tête, attrapant le sac de sport qu'il hissa sur son épaule, heureux de savoir que finalement, Bruce était de son côté.

« Je ne peux pas te suivre par contre… Imagine que je perde le contrôle suite à cet étrange pouvoir. Hulk serait déchainé comme l'enfer. Bien pire que lorsque ta sœur a brouillé mon esprit il y a deux ans… Mais si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez comment me contacter. »

« Je comprends, » lui fit Pietro en passant près de lui, offrant alors léger sourire triste en signe de reconnaissance.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le centre commercial était en travaux, et deux étages étaient fermés au public, ce qui n'empêcha pourtant pas l'allée et venue de clients. Certaines personnes se penchaient en avant, par-dessus la balustrade de l'étage trois, observant la baie vitrée brisée, et les ouvriers travailler en contrebas. Ils prenaient des photos ou discutaient en silence à propos de cette histoire terrible.

Sam et Wanda passèrent derrière la foule autour de la rambarde, tous deux cachant leur visage avec une capuche pour Sam et un bonnet pour Wanda. La jeune femme jeta un regard mauvais vers ces petits curieux qui ne cessaient de déblatérer tout et n'importe quoi sur cette histoire.

« Fais pas attention, » lui fit Sam en la tirant avec lui.

Elle se laissa faire, et Sam s'arrêta finalement face à un escalier roulant immobile, qui menait à l'étage inférieur.

« Tu sais comment nous faire descendre sans être vu ? » lui demanda le Faucon en sachant que leurs moindres faits et gestes pouvaient être enregistrés par les caméras ou les téléphones des passants.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, sans le moindre mouvement, des filets rougeâtres vinrent s'échapper de ses paumes.

« Tu peux nous rendre invisibles ? » l'interrogea Sam visiblement surpris tout en suivant la direction de la poussière étrange.

« Tu me prends pour Harry Potter ? » ricana nerveusement Wanda en secouant la tête. « Je peux simplement brouiller l'esprit de tous ces gens. »

Sam la fixa du regard quelques secondes, conscient de la puissance de celle-ci. En qu'en un claquement de doigt, elle aurait surement pu être capable de lire son esprit ou l'inciter à faire telle ou telle chose.

« Je n'utilise mes pouvoirs que pour la bonne cause, » répliqua soudain Wanda qui croisa le regard méfiant de Wilson.

Sam hocha rapidement la tête, puis Wanda enjamba l'écriteau qui fermait l'escalier, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Ainsi, pendant que les ouvriers réparaient et balayaient le sol, que les civils s'agglutinaient devant la rambarde de l'étage 3 et que les caméras ne filmaient pas leur ascension, les deux Avengers traversèrent l'immense hall.

Wanda reconnut l'endroit où Rhodey était tombé mort, et elle commençait à sentir une présence. Quelque chose d'étrange et de paranormal.

« Ça te fatigue énormément, non ? » devina Sam qui suivait ensuite la jeune femme dans un couloir sombre.

« Il faut rester concentré à tout moment, c'est ça qui est fatiguant. »

Puis, Wanda se figea face à une porte fermée, et Sam l'interrogea du regard. Elle leva sa main vers la poignée, et remarqua que la serrure était brisée et qu'elle suffisait de pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle pénétra ainsi dans la pièce sombre, Sam et Wanda lançant l'application lampe-torche sur leur portable.

« Il y a… Il y a eu quelque chose ici, » fit-elle en se penchant, genou à terre.

Sam balayait de son faisceau lumineux la pièce, cherchant des yeux le moindre indice.

« Il s'agit… De magie. Oui, une magie étrange… »

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda Sam qui ne s'était jamais fait à l'histoire de magie et Dieux dans ce monde.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme hocha la tête tout en se levant, époussetant laconiquement sa robe poussiéreuse.

« Il y avait un homme ici, » reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ton frère. Ou peut-être Rhodey. »

« Oui. Mais une troisième personne s'y est introduite. Puissante et silencieuse. Je peux ressentir son passage… »

Sam ne sut pas vraiment comment Wanda pouvait savoir tout ça, mais il préféra la croire, ayant déjà participé à des missions avec elle et pu voir son potentiel d'action.

« Tu penses que ce gars-là est lié à cette histoire ? » lui demanda-t-il en éclairant l'endroit que semblait observer Wanda.

« Oui. Il se trouvait ici. Et je crois bien que sa magie à ensorceler l'esprit de Rhodey. »

« Nous avons donc bien un ennemi… » frissonna Sam en reculant d'un pas, cherchant des yeux une éventuelle menace.

« Il n'est plus ici. Mais oui, c'est surement lui qui a cherché à décimer l'équipe. Et il s'est très bien débrouillé. »

En effet, un Avenger était mort, deux étaient devenus fous, une était enfermée, un autre en fuite… Il semblait bien se débrouiller jusque-là.

« Mais alors, si ça a un lien avec l'esprit des gens, tu pourrais faire recouvrer ses esprits à Tony et à Clint ? » proposa Sam avec un semblant d'espoir.

« Encore faudrait-il que je les trouve. Et que je puisse m'approcher d'eux, » répliqua Wanda en reculant de quelques pas.

Soudain, Wanda sentit une faiblesse, et elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, le souffle court. Sam comprit immédiatement d'où provenait sa vive fatigue, et l'aida à se redresser.

« Retournons à l'hôtel. On en a bien appris. Il faut que tu te reposes un peu. »

La jeune femme hocha alors la tête tout en vérifiant l'heure sur son portable. Il était assez tard et le centre fermerait bientôt ses portes. De plus, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la mort de Rhodey.

« Allons-y, » fit Sam en lui disant de passer devant, afin de pouvoir la retenir si ses jambes ne tenaient plus son poids.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Dans un dernier effort, Clint jeta son portable au loin, celui-ci rebondissant dans les feuilles mortes pour glisser jusqu'à un cours d'eau. Puis, en poussant un cri de désespoir, il tomba à genoux, les poings serrés jusqu'au sang. Il perdait pieds. Il sentait que quelque chose prenait place petit à petit dans son esprit, et rendait tout son être incontrôlable.

Personne ne devait le trouver, si Pietro y arrivait et que Clint n'était pas lui-même, il ne se le pardonnera jamais. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même pas être arrivé jusqu'ici. Ses jambes l'avaient guidé seules jusqu'ici, après avoir déposé son Quinjet dans un coin.

Soudain, une nouvelle vision s'offrit à lui, virulente et froide. Du sang, et des morts. Clint cria à nouveau et se tordit de douleur dans les feuilles mortes, plaquant ses paumes contre son crâne.

« Dégage ! » hurlait l'archer en se tortillant avec violence, tentant de faire disparaître cette force qui prenait place dans son esprit.

Mais rien à faire, il perdait à nouveau pieds, et les cris qu'il poussait n'arrivaient même plus à le réveiller. Quelque chose prenait sa place dans son esprit, et s'insinuait dans ses membres et ses pensées profondes.

Puis, son corps se calma, et son souffle reprit une allure normale. Son regard sombre fixait la cime des arbres, le soleil éclairant ses pupilles. Après un instant dans le profond silence de la forêt, il se redressa doucement, et se massa la nuque pour ensuite planter son regard terne vers un bâtiment à travers les arbres. Le Q.G. des Avengers.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda n'avait pas pipé mots sur tout le chemin de retour, et Sam n'était pas loin lui aussi de tomber de fatigue. La nuit était arrivée lorsqu'ils arrièrent à l'hôtel, et Wanda dû à nouveau désorganiser l'esprit de la concierge et du secrétaire en passant.

« Demain nous reprendrons les recherches, » fit Sam lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur. « J'espère aussi que nous aurons des nouvelles de Steve. »

Cependant, Wanda resta figée à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, abasourdie et perdue.

« Hey, Wanda. Il se passe quelque chose ? » demanda Sam qui savait que lorsque Wanda était dans cet état, c'est qu'elle avait pressenti quelque chose d'anormal.

« Pietro… » murmura-t-elle soudain.

« Pietro ? Il est chez Banner, non ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, et sortit précipitamment de l'ascenseur, courant dans le long couloir aux tapisseries fantaisistes et à la moquette poussiéreuse. Sam ne fut pas long à se mettre à sa poursuite, celle-ci disparaissant à un embranchement.

« Pietro ! » s'écria la jeune femme à nouveau.

Et lorsque Sam tourna à la bifurcation, il se figea net, voyant Wanda Maximoff sauter dans les bras d'un homme près de la porte de leur chambre. Cet homme portait une casquette enfoncée sur son crâne, un gilet noir délavé, ainsi qu'un vieux jogging et des chaussures de sport d'un vert pâle. Les chaussures de l'homme Maximoff.

« Pietro, bon sang, pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? » s'exclama sa sœur tout en serrant fermement son frère contre son corps.

Pietro n'avait pas perdu de temps pour répondre à son étreinte, heureux de retrouver sa sœur depuis tout ce temps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et que sa sœur contempla son visage épuisé, Sam s'approcha d'eux.

« Tu parais encore plus louche habillé comme ça, tu sais, » avertit le Faucon en le détaillant avec attention.

« Je cours. Personne ne me voit, » répliqua Pietro en retirant sa casquette, laissant ses mèches de cheveux blancs retomber contre son crâne et ses yeux.

« Pietro, c'est dangereux pour toi, » répliqua sa sœur en passant le bout de ses doigts contre la légère cicatrice qui marquait encore son front.

« Je ne pouvais plus tenir là-bas. Il fallait que je vienne vous aider. »

Puis, Sam ouvrit prestement la porte de la chambre, les intimant d'y entrer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Wanda semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Clint ? » lui demanda Pietro une fois dans la chambre.

« Non. Tout comme Stark, il a disparu, » lui répondit sa sœur d'un air désolé.

Pietro hocha donc la tête en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, le cœur lourd. Sam quant à lui ferma à clé derrière lui, et alluma la lumière de la chambre d'hôtel précaire.

« Nous sommes quatre maintenant, » s'extasia faussement Sam en croisant les bras. « Notre équipe commence à se reformer. »

« Quatre ? » s'étonna Pietro qui ne pensait pas que l'effectif était descendu aussi bas.

Wanda hocha gravement la tête en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de Natasha. Sam allait leur ordonner d'aller tous se coucher pour reprendre des forces, lorsque le téléphone sonna sur le bureau où étaient situés trois ordinateurs.

Aucun des Avengers ne bougea, observant avec incrédulité et espoir le téléphone. C'était le téléphone que Natasha avait utilisé pour ne pas être écouté durant tout ce temps. Sam fut donc le premier à agripper le portable entre ses mains, et le souffle court, il entrouvrit les lèvres :

« Oui ? »

Wanda et Pietro se lancèrent un regard plein d'espérance lorsque la voix de Sam se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Non ! C'est pas vrai ?! Où ça tu dis… ? »

Apparemment, quelque chose venait d'égayer la journée de Sam Wilson.

« Très bien. Attends-nous, ne fais pas de connerie, tu sais qu'il est dangereux si-… Oui, oui, mais souviens-toi qu'il avait failli tuer… Ouais, ne bouge pas ! »

Sam raccrocha alors précipitamment, et il se retourna vers les Maximoff qui étaient demeurés silencieux.

« Steve a retrouvé votre copain Stark. Au sud de Toronto, » expliqua Sam sérieusement. « Il semble aussi avoir perdu l'esprit, et il dégomme tous les arbres qui lui passent sous la main. Au moins il a eu l'intelligence de s'égarer dans une forêt pour ne pas faire de victime une fois que-… »

Mais il se tut derechef en voyant la tristesse qui s'était emparé de Pietro, et Wanda se rendit compte aussi, attrapant alors ses mains rapidement avec espoir et réconfort.

« Pietro… On retrouvera Clint aussi, et on lui fera recouvrir l'esprit. Là, on va récupérer Stark, je vais tenter de faire disparaître cette force sombre. Tu m'entends. Il n'y aura pas d'autre mort. »

Pietro hocha gravement la tête, conscient qu'il avait dû arriver la même chose à Clint, voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de le quitter lui et Bruce.

« Pas le temps de se reposer, désolé, » reprit Sam en sortant son équipement du Faucon. « Il faut qu'on aide Steve à le neutraliser. Son armure n'est pas faite en carton. »

* * *

 _On se rapproche petit à petit de la fin !_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Pietro va être un héro digne de ce nom ;)_

 _Gros bisous et à très bientôt !_


	10. Le face à face

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Le face à face  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_

Steve Rogers fixait avec appréhension Tony Stark dans son armure, tel un démon déchainé, à tirer sur tout ce qui l'entourait dans cette forêt. Le soldat avait tenté de rester hors du champ de vision de Stark, sachant que seul, il aurait bien du mal à le battre, surtout si cela devait finir comme avec Rhodey.

Jamais il ne pensait voir Tony comme ceci. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant, qu'il perdait le contrôle. Mais poussé par leurs sentiments, lui et Sam l'avait obligé à rester pour trouver une solution. Et maintenant, un être vide d'esprit était sous les yeux de Steve, ayant pour seul but, l'élimination.

« Mais qui est-ce qui vous a rendu comme ça… » murmura Steve déconcerté tout en se laissant tomber contre le rocher derrière, ne lâchant pas le milliardaire en furie des yeux.

Steve était conscient qu'aux vues de la rage sombre qui émanait de Stark, que si jamais il osait se tenir face à lui, Tony ne prendrait pas de gants, et tenterait de le tuer, comme Rhodey avait tenté de le faire pour Pietro.

Ils avaient été idiots de penser que cette histoire avait à voir avec une quelconque dispute. Clint, Pietro et Natasha avait vu juste depuis le début. Mais le monde serait plus dur à convaincre.

La nuit commençait aussi à tomber ici lorsque Steve vit au loin un jet se poser, mais Iron Man ne sembla pas s'en soucier, continuant son ascension solitaire dans les bois.

Sam, Pietro et Wanda arrivèrent ainsi derrière Steve, le Faucon ayant évité la voie aérienne par crainte d'être repéré par Tony. A leur venue, le soldat se leva pour les accueillir avec un sourire faible et fatigué.

« Alors, il a définitivement perdu l'esprit ? » lui demanda Sam en s'avançant pour percevoir d'où provenaient ces bruits d'explosion.

« Je le crois bien. Il semble tout détruire sans aucune arrière-pensée, » expliqua Steve tandis que les trois autres Avengers observait le milliardaire en contrebas d'un air effaré. « Wanda, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Et heureux de te revoir Maximoff. »

Pietro hocha brièvement la tête à son encontre.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'introduire dans son esprit… » murmura la jeune femme en plissant les yeux. « Une force barricade ses pensées. Cette magie étrange que j'ai rencontrée dans le sous-sol. »

« Tu penses pouvoir lui faire recouvrir raison ? » demanda Steve visiblement inquiet.

« Il faudrait que je puisse être en contact direct avec lui, » déclara-t-elle se retournant vers Steve et l'équipe.

Pietro hocha de nouveau la tête, et se craqua la jointure de ses doigts tandis que Sam se massa la nuque. Ça allait être le temps d'agir.

« Je m'occupe de faire diversion, il semble qu'il ait une rage folle contre moi. Bien plus que pour vous, » reprit Steve en donnant les directives. « Pietro, tu tentes une approche par-derrière, et Sam, par la voie aérienne. Il faudrait pouvoir l'assommer, et le ligoter quelque part. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'envole à nouveau. Il faut attaquer _ensemble_. »

Les deux hommes face à Steve hochèrent la tête de manière entendue, et cette fois-ci, Pietro était bien décidé à suivre les ordres. Mais ce qui inquiéta surtout Steve, c'était que la Maximoff semblait exténuée.

Puis, Pietro disparut d'un seul coup lorsque Steve leur fit signe d'y aller, et Sam s'envola, hors du champ de vision de Tony Stark. Steve quant à lui prit une inspiration, et dévêla la pente qui le séparait du milliardaire.

« Alors, encore en plein caprice ? » lâcha Steve en attrapant son bouclier placé sur son dos.

Iron Man abaissa son bras, prêt à faire feu contre un pauvre arbre, et il se tourna lentement vers le soldat. Steve aurait payé cher pour pouvoir entrevoir le regard de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, caché sous ce masque de fer.

« Adieu, Rogers, » fit simplement la voix de Tony Stark tel un automate.

Il leva sa paume vers Steve qui plaça son bouclier devant lui, lorsque Pietro agrippa soudainement le milliardaire par-derrière pour l'immobiliser et que Sam tombait lourdement sur lui.

Tony tomba en arrière, tandis que Sam et Pietro maintenaient ses bras contre le sol pour l'empêcher de tirer, et Steve accourut pour ensuite retirer le masque en fer de Tony. Et là, Pietro reconnu immédiatement le regard de Rhodey. Son souffle se coupa.

« Des veines noires… » lâcha Sam ahuri.

Tony serra les dents et ses paumes brillèrent à nouveau. Pietro fut le plus rapide et leva son poing au-dessus sur crâne du milliardaire en panique.

« Je ne vous demande pas de m'excuser, Stark, » fit-il avant de frapper le front du brun l'empêchant ainsi de riposter à l'aide de son amure.

Sous le coup, la tête de Tony frappa à nouveau le sol, et ses yeux se fermèrent, personne ne s'opposa au geste du Maximoff. Pietro lâcha le milliardaire et se massa alors le poing tandis que Sam se relevait tout en soupirant.

« Notre ennemi est neutralisé, » annonça le Faucon à Wanda qui s'approchait déjà d'eux.

Steve laissa la jeune femme passer, sans lâcher des yeux Tony apparemment endormit dont le visage était crispé, en proie surement à des rêves sombres. Sans un mot, Wanda s'agenouilla derrière Tony, et plaça ses doigts contre ses tempes pour entrer en contact direct avec son esprit.

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda Steve toujours inquiet, avide de réponses.

Wanda ne répondit pas, fermant péniblement les yeux face à la tâche qui paraissait difficile pour elle.

« Laissez-la se concentrer, » ordonna Pietro tout aussi inquiet que Steve.

La jeune femme prit une longue respiration, des filets rougeâtres entourant le crâne de Tony.

« Il est quelque part, enfermé dans une noirceur sans pareille, » expliqua Wanda en ouvrant les yeux. « Je peux désagréger cette magie noire à l'aide de mon pouvoir, mais ça risque d'être long. »

« Tu peux donc y arriver ? » demanda Steve en se penchant à sa hauteur, soudain plein d'espoir.

« Je pense pouvoir. Il faut purifier son esprit entièrement, » répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le soldat. « Mais il me faut du temps… »

« Du temps… Toujours du temps, » lâcha Sam en soupirant. « Non, Wanda, ce n'est pas du tout contre toi ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans ces cas-là notre ennemi et… Et Clint peuvent toujours roder et faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. »

Sam évita soudain le regard peiné de Pietro, et Steve acquiesça tout en se levant.

« Tu as raison. A nouveau, nous sommes désavantagés. »

« Cet homme, il faudrait le trouver… » fit Wanda qui paraissait concentré sur l'esprit de Tony, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« J'aurais pensé qu'il resterait près des _infectés_ , si on peut dire, pour ensuite les contrôler, » marmonna Sam en contemplant l'immense forêt qui les entourait d'un air songeur.

« A moins qu'il fasse ça seulement pour qu'ils foutent la pagaille… » railla Pietro sombrement.

Les trois hommes restèrent alors dans un profond silence à réfléchir. La nuit avait englobé la forêt, et seuls la lune et le pouvoir de Wanda les éclairaient doucement.

« Récapitulons, son but est donc de faire disparaitre les personnes qui protègent la Terre, ou même nous contrôler, histoire d'avoir des gens de son côté, surement pour y faire entrer quelque chose… Mais quoi ? » reprit Steve au bout d'un moment.

« D'abord, il faut trouver cet homme et stopper sa mission. Il va beaucoup trop loin, » rétorqua Wanda en levant son regard fatigué vers le soldat.

« Il souhaite donc détruire toute protection… » reprit Sam en se laissant tomber dans les feuilles mortes pour s'asseoir en tailleur. « Mais il y a le S.H.I.E.L.D, et nous, nous sommes toujours là. »

« Le Q.G… » fit soudain Steve qui semblait eut avoir une révélation.

Sam et Pietro lui lancèrent un regard intrigué, l'incitant à continuer, ce que le soldat fit rapidement tout en fronçant les sourcils :

« S'il souhaite débusquer tous les agents potentiellement dangereux pour lui, et les Avengers, il lui suffit d'avoir nos données, nos adresses, et tout ce qui à quelque chose à voir avec nos vies. Comme ton appart' Sam, il peut t'attendre là-bas et-… »

« Et il pourrait faire la même avec chaque agent qui pourrait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… » compléta Wanda qui semblait comprendre où voulait en venir Steve.

« Le Q.G. est vidé ! » s'alarma soudain Sam. « Bien sûr, il faut des codes pour récupérer les données du S.H.I.E.L.D., s'est bien protégé, mais si ce gars est magique, on peut s'attendre à tout ! »

« Il faut quoi, qu'on supprime les données ? » demanda Pietro en haussant un sourcil, tout en croisant les bras.

« Non, d'abord il faudrait tout sauvegarder sur une clé, ou quelque chose, ces données sont trop importantes, même pour nous, » répliqua Steve en secouant négativement la tête. « Nous serions vulnérables sans. Elles contiennent tous les codes, tous passes pour les armes, et informations sur nos ennemis aussi… » finit-il par énumérer d'une voix nerveuse.

« Très bien, j'irais sauvegarder les données pour les détruire ensuite, » fit soudain Pietro en jetant un regard déterminé vers Steve Rogers.

« Non, Pietro ! » s'exclama derechef Wanda en donnant un coup de coude contre le genou de son frère debout près d'elle. « Ils ne faut pas se diviser ! »

« Je pourrais rapidement trouver le code avec ma vitesse. Je pourrais cracker l'ordinateur, j'ai déjà réussi sur celui de Sam. »

Sam lui lança un regard atterré et estomaqué, tandis que Pietro haussait les épaules d'un air las.

« Il ne s'agit pas de l'ordinateur de Sam cette fois-ci, » l'interrompit Steve en croisant les bras. « Mais du S.H.I.E.L.D. »

« Natasha m'a entrainé pour ce genre de chose, » répliqua le sokovien sûr de lui. « Elle m'a toujours dit qu'avec ma rapidité, je pourrais être d'une bonne utilité en mission pour récupérer des données importantes. »

Puis, le silence se fit à nouveau, Wanda ne lâchant pas son frère de ses yeux sévères.

« Ecoutez, en plus, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, » renchérit vivement Pietro qui commençait à ne plus tenir en place. « Si ça se trouve, il n'a même pas besoin de ces informations. Mais avant que quelqu'un ne les trouve, je vais chercher tout ça. »

« Nous aurons besoin de ces informations aussi, ça pourrait grandement nous aider… » finit par avouer Sam en hochant gravement la tête à l'adresse de Wanda.

« Je reprends le jet de Bruce, et vous récupérez celui de Steve, » compléta Pietro cette fois-ci observant Steve pour qu'il puisse avoir son accord.

« Tu n'y vas pas seul ! » répliqua Wanda durement.

« Je serais plus rapide que vous tous, vous allez me gêner, » lâcha Pietro avec un petit sourire moqueur à l'adresse de sa sœur. « Toi, tu dois rester ici. Et vous aussi, Stark se réveillera d'une manière et d'une autre, et je ne veux pas que ma sœur soit blessée, c'est compris ? »

Steve lui lança un regard lourd, visiblement réticent à le laisser aller tout seul. Sam quant à lui ouvrit une pochette accrochée à sa ceinture, et il tendit une oreillette à Pietro.

« Alors prends ça avec toi, et reste en contact avec nous. Tout le temps, » lui ordonna Sam sans appel.

« Comme je vous le dis, je suis persuadé que je ne croiserais personne, » lui fit Pietro en hochant pourtant la tête.

Il intercepta l'oreillette en question, et l'épingla à son oreille pour ensuite l'ajuster tandis que Sam tendait la seconde à Wanda.

« Tu seras en contact direct avec lui, » lui fit Sam alors que Wanda finit par accepter avec appréhension l'oreillette que lui offrit Sam.

« Fais attention à toi, tu es précieux pour l'équipe, Pietro, » lui dit alors Steve d'un air franc.

Le cœur serré, Pietro hocha la tête, et Steve continua ses directives :

« Le bureau principale toujours fermé, c'est lui. Etage quatre. Il y a toujours la sécurité dans le bâtiment, alors prends ce badge, il t'ouvre tout. Ensuite, tu trouves sur l'un des bureaux une clé ou un disque dur. »

Steve lui donna alors sa carte magnétique que lui et Tony avait pour pouvoir aller partout dans la base, même dans les endroits les mieux gardés, étant tous deux ceux qui dirigeaient l'équipe dorénavant. Pietro prit donc la carte magnétique et la rangea avec soin dans la poche de son jogging.

« Tu as intérêt à ne jamais t'arrêter…Souviens-toi, si tu ne cours pas, tout peut t'atteindre… » fit Wanda en observant tristement son frère.

Pietro se pencha, et lui planta un baiser contre son crâne.

« Je ne m'arrêterai pour rien au monde. Crois-moi, » lui assura Pietro avec douceur.

« Allez… Cours, » sourit tristement Wanda.

Après un ultime regard vers les trois Avengers, Pietro tourna les talons.

« On se retrouve d'ici quelques heures ! »

Puis, il disparut derechef, la poussière bleutée de son ascension se mélangeant aux filets rougeâtres de Wanda Maximoff.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro avait raison. Seul, il allait nettement plus vite, personne ne le gênait où lui demandait d'attendre. La nuit englobait le bâtiment du Q.G. et comme promit, Pietro fila telle une flèche, utilisant le passe de Steve pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Il y avait des tags sur les murs extérieurs, et des petits rigolos avaient tenté de briser les vitres en vint. L'endroit était désert, même à l'intérieur, et s'en était presque effrayant.

Sans s'arrêter, il courut jusqu'au l'étage quatre, et arriva devant la fameuse porte verrouillée. Le cœur battant, il se figea, et passa la carte magnétique contre le détecteur, espérant que ceci marche.

Il lâcha un léger cri de joie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, et il se précipita vers les ordinateurs.

« J'y suis, » fit Pietro en enclenchant l'oreillette, tout en s'asseyant prestement devant l'ordinateur principal.

« _Ne perds pas de temps, Pietro. Je n'aime pas te savoir seul là-bas,_ » fit la voix de sa sœur.

« Comment va Stark ? » l'interrogea alors le sokovien sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

De multiples codes apparurent, et il mit son maximum pour se rappeler des rapides cours de Natasha. Il se souvint avoir vu une certaine fascination dans les yeux de l'espionne lorsqu'elle voyait l'esprit rapide de Pietro fouiller les multiples lignes de code à la recherche de l'ouverture.

« _Il a tenté de se réveiller, Sam a dû de nouveau le frapper… Un mal de crâne risque de l'assaillir à son réveil_. »

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la scène. Puis, ses doigts bougèrent si rapidement qu'un humain normal n'aurait vu que de simple flash bleuté. Il testait tout un tas de code, évitant avec soin quelques pièges dont l'espionne lui avait parlé. Puis, quand l'ordinateur se mit à charger d'autre ligne de code, Pietro chercha des yeux un quelconque support pour les données qu'il allait devoir voler.

Il entrevit un petit carton rempli de clé USB, et il en intercepta une, faisant tomber le reste sur la table bruyamment, mais il n'en tint pas compte, trop anxieux pour faire attention.

« Vous pensez que 50 Gigas ça devrait suffire ? » demanda Pietro en détaillant la clé USB à grande capacité.

Pietro entendit la voix de Sam dire quelque chose, et Wanda reprit d'une voix plus forte :

« _Selon Sam ça devrait peut-être passer si tu prends seulement le nécessaire._ »

Hochant la tête, Pietro ne perdit pas de temps pour introduire la clé dans le port USB du gros ordinateur central, et il allait se replacer contre le siège lorsqu'un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre au loin, résonnant dans tout le Q.G.

Pietro se figea, la chaise derrière lui tournant doucement. Il fixa avec frayeur la porte de la grande pièce.

« _Pietro ?_ » demanda soudain sa sœur.

Quel avait été ce bruit étrange de ferraille qui semblait résonner dans tous les murs ?

« Peut-être les canalisations… » lâcha Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans perdre de temps, Pietro se rassit, et tapa à nouveau pour ensuite presser la touche entrée du clavier. Le bureau de l'ordinateur s'ouvrit alors et brilla dans les yeux du sokovien qui s'arrondir de surprise joyeuse.

« Wanda ! C'est bon, j'ai ouvert le-… »

Mais à nouveau un bruit attira l'attention de Pietro qui s'immobilisa. Cette fois-ci, comme un grincement lointain. Pietro tenta de se rassurer en espérant que ça soit des voyous à l'extérieur en train d'essayer de rentrer dans le Q.G.

« _Pietro… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » lui demanda Wanda anxieuse.

« Rien. Rien. Je transfère les données. »

Le cœur battant, Pietro attendit que les données se soient copié dans la clé, ayant pris soin de prendre les dossiers les plus importants, comme les codes, les photos, et les informations du S.H.I.E.L.D. et Avengers.

Heureusement, l'ordinateur était performant, il ne fallut pas trop de temps pour que toutes les données se soient inscrites sur la clé USB, et Pietro pensa à aller annoncer à Stark de renforcer la protection des données.

Il sélectionna ensuite tous les dossiers, et les supprima, acceptant le message qui lui indiquait que ça serait irréversible. A nouveau, il tapa un code de multiples lettres et chiffres, et attendit, le cœur battant.

« Allez, plus vite, plus vite… » maugréa Pietro en tapotant nerveusement la table du bout de son index.

Soudain, des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre, et Pietro écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le bâtiment ! Ainsi, il retira vivement la clé USB et se baissa derechef derrière le bureau, espérant ne pas se faire repérer par quiconque. Les seules personnes capables de rentrer ici étaient les Avengers, ou bien quelques agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui semblaient être contre lui.

Puis, une respiration lourde se fit entendre, et Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. La personne était entrée dans la pièce.

« _Pietro ?_ » appela sa sœur nerveusement.

Mais il ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il pourrait se faire repérer. Il ferma les yeux, espérant grandement que cette personne tourne les talons. Cependant, les pas commencèrent à se rapprocher de lui.

« Merde, merde, merde, » jura tout bas Pietro en se positionnant à quatre pattes pour traverser l'allée de bureau et s'éloigner des pas.

Une fois au bout, il bifurqua dans la seconde allée, et se figea, le dos plaqué contre une étagère, tentant de percevoir à nouveau les pas. Tenant fermement la clé USB entre ses doigts, il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade contre sa poitrine.

Soudain, il comprit avec horreur que la personne s'était stoppé devant l'ordinateur principal encore allumé, qui d'un seul coup, laissa échapper une musique de quelque milli seconde, indiquant que la tâche principale venait d'être effectué. Pietro soupira de soulagement. Les données avaient donc bien été supprimées.

Mais il n'était toujours pas tiré d'affaire. Cette personne allait comprendre qu'il était passé par là. Il fallait qu'il regagne au plus vite le jet. Ainsi, il pencha la tête derrière l'étagère, et entrevit la porte ouverte de la pièce.

« Il ne verra absolument rien… » murmura Pietro pour lui-même en prenant une longue inspiration.

Ainsi, utilisant tout le potentiel de son pouvoir, il se leva et courut à l'extérieur, cachant la clé USB dans l'une de ses poches. Il se précipita vers l'entrée du Q.G. ne se retournant même pas. Il se jeta presque contre la porte principale, et abaissa la poignée tout en insérant la carte de Steve. Mais rien. La porte ne bougea pas.

Son cœur tambourina fort contre sa poitrine, et une frayeur s'empara de lui. C'était ça le bruit de ferraille, quelqu'un avait verrouillé toutes les portes du Q.G. il était coincé à l'intérieur.

« Quelqu'un a verrouillé toutes les portes du-… ! »

Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il s'était retourné, cherchant des yeux une sortie de secours. En hauteur, derrière la rambarde, se trouvait un homme qui le toisait d'un regard froid et méprisant.

« Clint… ? » murmura Pietro en écarquillant les yeux, reculant d'un pas pour se plaquer contre la porte principale.

* * *

 _Voilà donc le fameux face à face !_

 _Nous nous approchons de la fin puisque le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier._

 _Gros bisous et profitez de vos vacances en espérant que vous ne croulez par sous les devoirs !_


	11. Le fil rouge

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Le fil rouge  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_ **  
**

 _En hauteur, derrière la rambarde, se trouvait un homme qui le toisait d'un regard froid et méprisant._

 _« Clint… ? » murmura Pietro en écarquillant les yeux, reculant d'un pas pour se plaquer contre la porte principale._

« _Pietro, ne reste pas là !_ » s'écria la voix de sa sœur.

De sa distance, Pietro pouvait clairement distinguer l'effroyable regard noir qui lui offrait Clint Barton. Exactement le même que Rhodey il y a quelques jours.

« Clint, par pitié. Dis-moi que tu es encore maître de toi-même… ! » lâcha Pietro d'une voix enrouée.

Pour toute réponse, l'archer dégaina son semi-automatique, mettant le Maximoff en joue. Pietro ne perdit pas de temps, et déguerpit aussi vite qu'il put, le coup de feu retentissant dans le hall.

Il fallait qu'il fuie, seul, il serait difficile de neutraliser Clint. Cependant, il se figea avec horreur devant la porte coupe-feu fermée, surement verrouillée. Il tenta de la pousser, mais rien à faire, elle était bloquée par une sécurité elle aussi.

« Oh non… » murmura Pietro soudain terrifié par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« _Pietro, tu vas bien ?! Le coup de feu-… !_ » s'affola la voix de Wanda dans l'oreillette.

« Je vais bien, » lui assura rapidement Pietro en se retournant vivement.

Clint se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, et le sokovien était piégé comme un rat.

« Clint, bordel, reprends-toi ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne deviendrais pas comme Rhodey ! » cria Pietro.

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Clint le pointait déjà avec son arme. Ainsi, Pietro courut vers lui, et le coup de feu retentit à nouveau. La balle frôla le sokovien en rasant sa joue pâle, un filet de sang coulant doucement durant son ascension, et il percuta ensuite le corps de Clint à l'aide de son épaule.

L'archer roula au sol, son pistolet glissant loin de lui sur le carrelage. Pietro dérapa, se redressa genou à terre et aperçut l'arme non loin de lui, hors de la porter de Clint. Mais au moment où il allait se lever et se jeter sur celle-ci, un autre homme empoigna le pistolet avec délicatesse.

Pietro se figea à nouveau, toujours genou au sol, et croisa le regard sombre d'un inconnu encapuchonné au vil sourire.

« Bonjour Maximoff. Je pensais réellement que tu aurais été le premier à mourir, » ricana l'homme en lançant le pistolet vers Clint qui se relevait difficilement.

Pietro jeta un regard paniqué vers Clint qui attrapa avec facilité son arme. L'archer était prêt à le tuer, ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'était donc cet homme leur ennemi ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que ton compagnon ne cesse de te répéter ? Que ta vie ne tient qu'à un pauvre fil ? » reprit l'étranger en reculant de quelques pas comme pour rester spectateur de la scène.

« Je m'occupe de ton cas après ! » s'exclama Pietro à l'égard de l'inconnu tout en accourant vers Clint pour l'empêcher de tirer.

Pietro se jeta contre Clint l'emmenant avec lui dans sa chute avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer, et un combat au corps-à-corps commença, Pietro semblant avoir l'avantage sur Clint. Mais au moment où il se redressait pour lui asséner un coup de poing contre le visage afin de tenter de le mettre hors combat, Clint réussit à redresser faiblement le canon du pistolet et il tira contre la première chose qui était face à lui.

Le souffle de Pietro se coupa et il poussa un cri de douleur, son poing rejoignant finalement sa jambe qui venait de recevoir la balle. La douleur était vive et nettement plus forte que la fois où il avait reçu une balle fictive dans la cuisse.

Clint se redressa alors rapidement, mais Pietro ignora la vive douleur, et attrapa vainement le bras de Clint, son sang tachant sa chemise, et le tira brutalement au sol avec lui.

Durant leur petit combat au sol où Clint tentait d'agripper sa gorge, et Pietro de repousser ses ardeurs, le sokovien comprit amèrement qu'il ne pourrait pas courir pour s'échapper en cas de danger. Ses ripostes déchiraient presque son muscle et le sang ne cessait de couler sur le sol du Q.G.

« _Pietro ! Steve et Sam arrivent !_ » s'écria la voix éplorée de Wanda.

Pietro craignait de ne pas pouvoir les attendre durant toute une heure, mais il serra les dents et finit par retirer le pistolet des mains de Clint, l'archer se redressant, reculant de quelques pas, désarmé.

Pietro resta au sol, au milieu de son sang, et pointa Clint Barton à l'aide du pistolet chargé. Ses mains tremblaient dangereusement, et la panique l'envahissait. Clint quant à lui restait debout, ne faisait plus aucun geste, fixant Pietro droit dans les yeux. Des yeux que Pietro ne reconnaissait pas.

Il allait le tuer. Si Pietro ne le faisait pas maintenant, Clint allait le _tuer_. Vraiment.

« _Tir !_ » cria soudain la voix de Wanda dans ses oreilles qui semblait avoir deviné ce qui se passait.

Pietro sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues rugueuses, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était piégé. L'autre homme lui ferait la peau si ce n'était pas Clint. Son doigt frôla la détente du pistolet.

« Je… Je ne peux pas, » finit par lâcher Pietro désespéré tout en baissant l'arme.

A peine eut-il lâché ses mots que l'homme encapuchonné réapparut et arracha l'arme des mains de Pietro, et que Clint Barton récupéra son arc accroché à son dos, et arma une flèche vers Pietro.

« Clint… Clint, ne fait pas ça ! » l'implora Pietro soupesé par ses avant-bras, incapable de se relever.

« _Pietro, cours !_ » hurlait sa sœur.

Soudain, l'homme inconnu se plaça aux côtés de Clint qui ne bougeait pas, sans abaisser son arc menaçant. L'arme à feu tournoyait entre les doigts blanchâtres de l'inconnu.

« C'est ça que la plupart des Royaumes reproche aux humains, » fit soudain l'inconnu d'une voix ironiquement triste. « Leurs sentiments. La faiblesse la plus gigantesque que nous n'ayons jamais connue… Tu aurais pu survivre, Pietro, si tu avais décidé de le tuer. Et je t'aurais intégré dans mes rangs avec bonheur. »

Le souffle de Pietro était saccadé, et il tentait désespérément de trouver le regard de son amant dans les yeux sombres de l'archer, ignorant les dires de l'homme encapuchonné.

« Tu as peut-être supprimé toutes les données qui se trouvaient au Q.G. mais les Avengers périront un par un. Ainsi que le S.H.I.E.L.D. Même si cela doit prendre plus de temps, » reprit l'homme en jetant l'arme à feu dans un coin.

Pietro jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers l'arme qui roula au sol dans un ultime espoir de pouvoir la récupérer, mais ceci ne fit que faire rire l'inconnu.

« Tu es faible Pietro. Un pauvre gosse des rues. Ton pouvoir conduit à ta perte, tu le sais ? Cette vitesse empoisonne ton cerveau si tu ne sais pas t'en servir correctement. Sans ta vitesse, tu n'es rien. »

« Ils viendront… Ils viendront tous te buter ! » hurla Pietro à l'adresse de leur ennemi.

« Qui ça ? » ricana-t-il. « J'ai quasiment accompli ma mission. Vous êtes tous décimé, votre équipe est perdue. Plus personne ne vous fait confiance. Lorsque tes copains arriveront et tomberont sur ton cadavre, Barton sera là à les attendre, pour leur planter une flèche dans le cœur. »

Pietro serra les poings, effrayé comme jamais. C'était la fin. Il avait de nouveau échoué.

« Va-y, tue-le, » ordonna l'homme en claquant des doigts près du regard terne de Clint.

« CLINT ! » hurla Pietro dans un dernier espoir de lui faire recouvrir raison.

Les doigts de Clint quittèrent le fil tendu de son arc, et Pietro vit au ralenti toute une série de souvenirs. Dont un bien distinct par rapport aux autres.

« _Un jour, tu mourras, Pietro. Très bientôt, d'ailleurs. De ma main surement._ »

Cette phrase se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit, ce que Clint lui avait dit pour rire, à nouveau.

« Tu avais raison… » murmura Pietro pour lui-même lorsque la flèche de Clint se planta contre son torse.

Clint Barton lui avait volé son amour, et il lui arrachait maintenant sa vie d'une flèche en plein cœur. Cette fois-ci, un filet de sang coula, et non, ce n'était pas un entrainement. La tête de Pietro heurta violemment le sol derrière lui, et l'oreillette roula dans le sang frais du sokovien.

Un cri aigu retentit à travers l'oreillette, transperçant l'archer de toutes parts. Wanda hurlait à nouveau. Comme il y avait deux ans face à la mort tragique de son frère par Ultron lui-même. _Exactement comme il y a deux ans_.

Clint Barton sentit ses mains trembler dangereusement lorsqu'il vit le sang rouge tacher le t-shirt blanc du sokovien, et une faille se créa dans son esprit, laissant s'extirper d'effroyable cauchemar et souvenir datant de l'époque d'Ultron.

« _Tu n'as rien vu venir,_ » lui disait Pietro Maximoff avant de tomber dans le sable chaud de la Sokovie.

Puis, le cri de Wanda qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'ici ainsi que sa puissance. Et le regard sans vie du Maximoff mort pour lui. Ces cauchemars qui l'avaient terrassé jour et nuit furent comme une vive étincelle qui éclaira son esprit brouillé et terne. Tout s'éveilla en lui. Il écarquilla ses yeux clairs d'horreur face au corps de son amant planté d'une flèche.

Sans réfléchir, l'une de ses mains agrippa l'une des flèches positionnée dans son carquois, et il l'arma pour ensuite tirer vers l'homme situé derrière lui.

« Co-… Comment tu as pu te réveiller… ? » murmura l'homme sont la capuche venait de tomber en arrière, ses mains plaquer contre son torse autour de la flèche.

Le crâne de l'homme était chauve et d'une pâleur sans pareille, dévoilant par endroits de la peau pourrie et morte, divulguant la chair à vif.

« Comment ?! » s'écria l'étranger en reculant d'un pas, son corps se plaquant contre le mur en pierre juste derrière lui.

Et tandis que l'homme se mourrait, tombant lourdement au sol en criant des inepties sur les êtres humains, Clint lâcha son arc brutalement et se jeta contre Pietro Maximoff.

« Pietro ! » appela Clint en tapotant sa joue, plaçant une main contre la plaie béante de son torse, n'osant retirer la flèche.

A chaque respiration lourde, Clint eut l'impression que ça allait être le dernier du Maximoff. Pietro entrouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard abattu du tireur.

« Tu… Tu es toi ? » lâcha Pietro en tentant de lever son bras pour toucher le visage de Clint afin de vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas.

Clint lui attrapa la main afin de le lui confirmer, et la serra fort.

« Je suis… Je suis désolé, Pietro… Oh mon Dieu ! Comment j'ai pu ! »

Clint baissa sa tête contre la main de Pietro, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues salies. Il savait que la flèche ne pouvait être retirée ici car il allait le tuer sur le coup, mais dans ces cas-là, il ne pouvait arrêter le saignement.

L'esprit de Clint devenait de plus en plus clair, signe que l'intégralité du pouvoir de l'homme venait de le quitter. Accablé, détruit et éploré, Clint laissa échapper un second sanglot. C'était _lui_ qui avait tiré cette flèche.

« Prends cette clé… Elle contient toutes les données du S.H.I.E.L.D. et code pour les caméras. Fait les passer dans le monde, et ils comprendront que cet homme t'a ensorcelé… » lui fit Pietro en retirant de sa main libre la clé USB de sa poche.

Sa main en sang tremblait violemment, mais Clint agrippa son poignet et planta son regard attristé dans le sien.

« Non… C'est toi qui la donneras Pietro, car tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, » lui murmura Clint en secouant lentement la tête.

« T'as toujours dit que je n'étais pas immortel… »

« Chut, tais-toi. T'es mon immortel à moi… »

Clint lui déposa un fort baiser contre le front dans l'espoir de lui influer un instant de vie. Puis, sous la chaleur bienfaisante que lui apporta Clint, Pietro ferma doucement les yeux.

« Non, non, non, garde les yeux ouverts ! Je suis désolé… Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Mon fil va bientôt se sectionner… » lâcha faiblement Pietro sans ouvrir les yeux.

Les mots frappèrent Clint en plein cœur. C'était ce qu'il récoltait après avoir dit des choses si affreuses à son amant.

« Pietro… Pietro ? »

Mais aucun son ne vit, et Clint sentit la panique l'envahir tout entier. Le sang ne cessait de couler de sa cuisse et de son torse, tachant les vêtements de l'archer et ses mains.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pietro ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, de sa main. C'était injuste. Lui qui s'était battu jusqu'au bout. Serrant toujours plus fort les mains glacées du sokovien dont la vie quittait son corps, le regard de l'archer dévia vers le sang qui coulait tout autour de lui.

Il devait gagner du temps.

Soudain, il eut une faible idée.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Sam et Steve se précipitèrent sur la porte d'entrée du Q.G., celle-ci était étrangement déverrouillée, et ils filèrent comme le vent à la recherche de Pietro.

« Pietro ! » cria Sam en portait ses mains autour de sa bouche pour que sa voix porte au loin.

Steve remarqua immédiatement des traces de luttes, et dans le mur proche de la porte, était encastrée une balle. Il passa ses doigts contre la marque tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'agissait surement d'un semi-automatique.

« Steve, viens voir ! » s'exclama Sam visiblement paniqué.

Steve lâcha des yeux l'impact de balle et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre le Faucon. Celui-ci observait avec affolement le carnage qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Steve se figea d'horreur, rencontrant une mare de sang aux pieds de Sam ainsi que l'arc de Clint Barton posé négligemment un peu plus loin.

« L'un des deux a perdu énormément de sang… » remarqua Sam qui redoutait sinistrement ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Steve se pencha, et récupéra l'arc de Clint, ses doigts rencontrant au passage le liquide maintenant froid et rougeâtre. Jamais il ne se séparait de son arc. Est-ce que Pietro avait réussi à le désarmer ?

« Regarde ! Les traces de sang ! » intervint de nouveau Sam en montrant du doigt une trainée de sang qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les longs couloirs. « Quelqu'un s'est relevé ! »

La lampe-torche de Steve balaya le sang sale presque sec sur le sol.

« Si l'un des deux est toujours en vie, nous devons nous dépêcher ! »

Soudain, le regard de Sam croisa un corps non loin de lui, contre le mur, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'élancer dans le couloir.

« Steve… Il y a quelqu'un là… » fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Steve pivota derechef, et éclaira le dit corps. Et là, Sam poussa un long soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du corps de leurs amis. Cet homme était pâle, et habillé de façon étrange. Steve s'approcha alors prudemment, et distingua une flèche plantée dans le cœur de l'inconnu.

« Tu crois qu'il s'agit de cet homme dont parlait Wanda ? » glissa Sam en détaillant le visage peu commun de l'homme.

« Si c'est lui, alors Clint s'est très bien débrouillé… » répondit Steve en fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'a peut-être pas été ensorceler par cette étrange magie… »

« Et ce sang, à qui appartient-il alors ? »

De nouveau, les deux hommes contemplèrent la trainée de sang, et ils se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens. Puis, sans se concerter davantage, ils partirent en courant en direction du rouge marqué sur le sol.

Ils poussèrent la lourde porte coupe-feu elle aussi déverrouillée, et cherchèrent frénétiquement leurs amis, et à peine eurent-ils bifurquer, que Steve remarqua quelque chose.

« Il s'agit du chemin vers l'infirmerie ! »

Il eut raison, car la trainée de sang se stoppa devant une porte fermée, et il s'agissait de l'infirmerie juste derrière. Steve fut le premier à atteindre la poignée et à l'abaisser, le cœur battant tandis que Sam priait avec insistance qu'il ne tombe pas sur le cadavre pourrissant d'un des leurs.

La porte se poussa alors en grinçant, poussant au passage le liquide rouge bloquant son ouverture.

Un frisson vint parcourir l'échine des deux hommes, et ils ne prirent même pas en compte que derrière eux, des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre.

« Bon sang… » fit la voix rauque de Tony Stark derrière eux.

Steve ne se retourna pas pour observer son ami de nouveau maître de ses mouvements et féliciter Wanda, car la jeune femme poussa un hurlement d'effroi face à la scène.

Pietro et Clint étaient tous deux dans la pièce sombre qu'était l'infirmerie. Des seringues, boîtes de médicaments et fioles étranges avaient été jetés à terre, signe que l'un des deux avait fouillé la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

Le plus proche de la porte était Pietro, dos à eux, allongé au milieu de son sang et des seringues brisées, et non loin de lui, Clint était lui aussi allongé, mais sur le dos, pâle comme la mort, inconscient. Wanda se laissa tomber contre le corps de son frère, ne se souciant pas du sang qui tacha sa robe et son collant, et le secoua pour tenter de le réveiller en vain, sa voix bloquée dans le fin fond de sa gorge. Elle caressa ainsi les mèches blanches tâchées de sang appartenant à son frère jumeau.

Tous remarquèrent la flèche plantée dans le torse de Pietro, mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Lorsque Sam passa son bras contre le dos de Clint pour le redresser et l'apporter avec lui dans le jet, il aperçut qu'un petit tuyau partait du bras de Clint, et son regard suivit le chemin de ce fin tube rouge dont l'extrémité était implantée dans le bras du sokovien.

Il semblait qu'un fil liait les deux amants. Un fil qui propageait la vie chez Pietro, le temps que les Avengers arrivent, répandant son propre sang chez le Maximoff.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous adore_

 _En espérant que vos vacances se passent bien, je vous embrasse tous !_

 _A très bientôt pour la fin_


	12. Gagner la guerre

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Gagner la guerre**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Il semblait qu'un fil liait les deux amants. Un fil qui propageait la vie chez Pietro, le temps que les Avengers arrivent._

Pourtant, il semblait que le sang des blessures de Pietro ait tapissé le sol, et la pâleur des deux hommes était quant à elle très inquiétante. Sam porta Clint avec l'aide de Tony, tandis que Steve s'occupa de récupérer Pietro, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher la flèche enfoncée dans son torse.

« Bien de te retrouver, » fit Steve en passant près de Tony.

Le milliardaire hocha gravement la tête apparemment encore quelque peu sonné, et quitta lui aussi l'infirmerie, leur ascension tâchant de nouveau le sol, leurs traces de pas étant marqué de rouge.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda se rongeait les ongles avec effroi, son genou tressautant rapidement, son talon frappant nerveusement le sol du couloir.

Autour d'elle, tout le monde s'agitait. Les sages-femmes, les médecins, et les Avengers. Malgré les rumeurs et leur état de fugitif pour certain, l'hôpital les avaient accueillis et amenés directement Pietro Maximoff au bloc opératoire afin de retirer cette flèche, tandis que Clint partit en salle de réanimation, ayant perdu une très grande partie de son sang juste à travers un petit tuyau.

Quelle avait été sa terreur lorsqu'elle avait vu que ce qu'avait blessé Pietro avait été une flèche appartenant à Clint Barton. Et comme elle l'avait remarqué, Clint n'avait pas hésité à donner son sang à Pietro afin de gagner le plus de temps possible, jusqu'à perdre connaissance, et frôler la mort, et ça, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Tony avait récupéré la clé USB de Pietro, et s'était empressé de récupérer les donner des caméras de surveillance pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Wanda avait elle aussi participé au visionnage des vidéos et avait vu cet homme sombre aider Clint à abattre son frère. Mais elle vit aussi l'archer reprendre conscience de ses mouvements, tirer sur l'inconnu et accourir vers son frère totalement apeuré et déchiré.

Stark ne perdit pas de temps, et ne fit pas attention aux images sordides que cela apportait, car il mit en ligne directement cette vidéo, afin que le monde soit au courant. Au courant des héros qui avait fait face à cet homme. A Clint qui avait mis fin à la mission de cet homme et à Pietro qui avait au péril de sa vie récupérer toutes les données du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour tous les protéger. De plus, les dires de l'homme expliquaient concrètement son plan, quelle ironie.

Natasha Romanoff fut rapidement libérée sous la pression de Stark et Rogers, et elle en appela directement Bruce Banner afin qu'il vienne leur prêter main-forte face au cadavre de l'inconnu qui ne semblait pas humain. Tony fut soulagé de retrouver Bruce, et celui-ci partit directement en direction de la Tour Stark pour tenter d'étudier cet homme avait l'aide du Docteur Cho et quelques agents de confiance.

La vidéo fut la tour de la toile. Les avis étaient partagés, et Sam Wilson dut quitter l'hôpital en promettant à Wanda qu'il revenait vite, afin qu'il puisse soutenir Steve face aux caméras et qu'ils puissent ainsi expliquer la terreur et le fin fond de cette histoire.

Wanda fixait le sol, totalement ailleurs, lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle en silence.

« Je ne suis pas censé être là. Fais comme si je n'étais pas un patient de cet hôpital de fou… »

Wanda leva derechef la tête et croisa le regard éreinté de Clint Barton, dans ses habits d'un interne de l'hôpital, gilet noir sur ses épaules pour se dissimuler dans la foule.

« Tu es réveillé… » fit Wanda soulagée en prenant soudain l'archer dans ses bras. « Tu as perdu tellement de sang pour mon frère… »

Mais Clint parut gêné par le geste de Wanda, il plaça ses mains contre ses bras, et la fit reculer doucement. La jeune femme lui lança un regard étonné.

« Wanda… C'est moi qui ai tiré sur ton frère… » répliqua pourtant Clint d'un air grave. « S'il meurt, c'est de ma faute. »

« Tu n'étais pas toi. Ne dis pas ça par pitié, » lâcha Wanda la gorge serrée, d'autres larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Clint resta silencieux, à fixer la jeune femme. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Son pouvoir avait aussi été utilisé à trop forte quantité en si peu de temps, elle semblait exténuée.

« Il va vivre. Hein ? Tu as donné ton sang, Tu as donné une partie de ta vie, » reprit Wanda d'une voix enrouée, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Cette fois-ci, Clint prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et plaça une main protectrice contre son crâne, afin de la délivrer de ses lourds cauchemars. Et pendant qu'il la berçait doucement, le cœur lourd, la voix de Tony Stark dans la télévision accrochée sur le mur lui fit tendre l'oreille.

La plupart des personnes dans le couloir se figèrent et écoutèrent Tony Stark qui semblait à nouveau maître de lui-même, malgré les cernes qui marquaient son visage pâle. Celui-ci était interviewé par la presse, et racontait tout ce qu'il avait enduré par le pouvoir de cet étrange homme.

« _Ce gars_ , » fit Tony Stark en secouant la tête péniblement. _« Il a été neutralisé par l'un de nos meilleurs agents. Un Avenger. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Clint Barton a été tout comme moi et James Rhodey touché par un effroyable pouvoir, comme celui de Loki à l'époque. Son but était de décimer notre équipe, mais il n'a pas réussi… N'est-ce pas ?_ »

Clint caressa doucement les cheveux de Wanda, et hocha la tête faiblement.

« _Vous savez ce que ça fait d'avoir l'esprit dans cette noirceur ?_ » continua Stark en défiant la caméra du regard. « _On ne sait pas qui nous sommes. Nous avons cette horrible colère qui nous tenaille à l'intérieur. J'ai voulu tuer mes amis, et quand je m'en rendrais compte, j'en étais malade. Notre esprit était écartelé par des pensées qui s'entrechoquaient et qui étaient en totale contradiction… Wanda Maximoff m'a dépêtré de cette noirceur, Clint Barton a stoppé notre ennemi, et Pietro Maximoff a empêché cet homme de pouvoir débusquer d'autres innocents en récupérant toutes les données importantes du S.H.I.E.L.D. Alors témoignez leur votre respect. Personne n'est coupable._ »

Puis, l'un des journalistes posa sa question assez fort, ce qui contraint Stark à se retourner vers lui, et les paparazzis se turent, encourageant le milliardaire à répondre à cette question.

« _Est-ce que Pietro Maximoff s'en est sorti ?_ » avait-il demandé.

Le cœur de Clint se serra, et quelques personnes dans le couloir se retournèrent vers eux. Wanda se redressa, quittant les bras de Clint pour planter son regard brillant vers Stark.

« _Il s'en sortira, »_ reprit Tony Stark en plaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. _« Il s'en est toujours sorti, après tout._ »

Puis, Tony Stark quitta la foule pour rejoindre Sam et Steve au loin sous la foule hurlant leur nom. Wanda sourit doucement à l'égard du milliardaire et Clint fut soulagé de retrouver le vrai Stark.

Soudain, la porte en face du banc de Wanda et Clint s'ouvrit doucement sur un médecin qui retira son masque blanc, et la jeune femme se leva derechef, le cœur battant. Elle ressentait l'aura faible de son frère, mais n'arrivait pas à voir si sa vie ou non était en danger. Et s'ils avaient pu retirer la flèche de son torse.

« Votre frère est stable, » fit le médecin alors que Wanda et Clint s'approchaient de lui avides de réponse. « Comme la dernière fois, c'est un miracle. »

Wanda lâcha une exclamation de joie à travers ses larmes et sauta dans les bras de Clint qui poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Le médecin leur sourit doucement.

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot. J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous. Ainsi qu'en' cet hyperactif qui n'est même pas capable de mourir, » plaisanta le médecin à l'adresse de Clint. « D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être dans votre chambre ? »

L'archer ignora la fatigue qui le terrassait et oublia les petites lumières qui clignotaient tout autour de lui. Il préférait voir Pietro et tomber dans les pommes plutôt que d'attendre dans sa chambre muré autour d'une anxiété sans pareille.

« Pouvons-nous le voir ? » l'interrogea Wanda avec espoir en se détachant de Clint.

« Eh bien, je sais que si je refuse, vous allez de nouveau embrouiller mon esprit… » fit le jeune médecin en croisant les bras d'un air amusé. « Alors je vais vous y autoriser en vous demandant de ne pas rester trop longtemps. Il a besoin de repos. »

Clint lança un regard intrigué en direction de Wanda qui secoua la tête :

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça, » répliqua-t-elle de manière innocente.

« Oh si. Il y a deux ans. Lorsque votre frère se réveillait doucement après la bataille de la Sokovie. »

Puis, avant que Wanda n'ait pu répliquer davantage, le médecin leur fit signe de rentrer, et la jeune femme le remercia alors rapidement tout en le dépassant, Clint sur ses talons. Alors comme ça, la Maximoff avait déjà embrouillé l'esprit de ce pauvre homme pour voir son frère ?

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur joie lorsqu'ils virent Pietro Maximoff allongé sur ce lit, ne portant plus la flèche dans son corps, qui les fixait avec un sourire faible. Il était vivant, et Clint sentit un poids énorme disparaitre de ses épaules, et ses muscles se détendre. Il ne l'avait pas tué.

« Me revoilà… Dans une chambre d'hôpital, » ricana Pietro tandis que sa sœur s'asseyait près de lui sur le lit, tout en le contemplant, sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons prendre une carte de fidélité pour toi, » se moqua sa jeune sœur en attrapant ses mains.

Clint s'avança prudemment, se sentant toujours coupable du coup qui aurait pu être fatal pour le Maximoff.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, » fit Pietro à son encontre avant même que Clint n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Peut-être que je l'ai bien mérité après tout ce temps. »

Pietro voulu rire à sa propre blague, mais finit par grimacer de douleur, n'étant pas complètement remis de ses blessures.

« Ménages-toi, Pietro, » lui intima sa sœur. « Un héros à besoin de se reposer. »

« Je ne suis pas un héros. Je me suis presque fait tuer. Une troisième fois, » répliqua Pietro soudain dépité en fuyant le regard de sa sœur.

Cette fois-ci, Clint prit place à l'opposé de Wanda sur le lit, et planta alors son regard dans celui de Pietro.

« Tu es un héros, gamin. Tu as récupéré les données, et supprimé le reste. Si tu n'y étais pas allé, cet homme aurait pu tuer bien d'autres innocents, et je serais toujours à ses bottes. Mes sentiments pour toi m'ont réveillé. »

« Ça sonne presque comme un vieux roman d'amour cliché, » ricana Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« Je t'assure. Tu en as beaucoup fait. Tu es notre héros. »

Pietro sentit son cœur se serrer, et Wanda hocha lentement la tête, en accord avec les dires de l'archer.

« Ça valait donc le coup de me prendre l'une de tes flèches dans le cœur, » fit Pietro avec un petit sourire. « Cupidon. »

Clint ricana face à ce surnom ridicule, et se rire réchauffa le cœur de Pietro.

« Techniquement, tu ne te l'aies prise dans le cœur, mais un peu en dessous, ce qui t'a sauvé, » dit la jeune femme qui avait été longuement à l'écoute des médecins.

« Ça voudrait aussi dire qu'au fond tu étais réveillé… Non ? » lui demanda soudain le sokovien en haussant un sourcil interrogateur à l'égard du tireur. « Car tu ne manques jamais ta cible. »

Wanda et Clint se lancèrent alors bref regard. Le gamin avait raison, et Clint n'avait pas pris en compte ce petit détail. Et ceci apaisa quelque peu Clint qui s'était senti si coupable de son geste.

« Plus sérieusement, » reprit soudain Pietro ne baissant les yeux péniblement. « Je sais pas si être Avenger, c'est vraiment pour moi… Je ne peux pas rester en place bien longtemps, je déteste recevoir des ordres… Et comme tu as pu le constater, je fais d'abord parler mes sentiments, avant d'agir. J'aurai dû mourir devant toi. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te tuer. »

Wanda sentait à nouveau le doute chez son frère, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le soulager de bonnes paroles, Clint fut plus rapide, et caressa doucement son bras.

« Non, dit pas de connerie. Si j'avais été comme tu le dis, sans sentiment et suivant les ordres, je n'aurais pas abattu Rhodey et tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je t'ai peut-être tiré dessus, mais le cri de Wanda m'a fait souvenir d'un cauchemar atroce que je faisais chaque soir lorsque tu t'étais sacrifié pour moi. C'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu survivre. Être humain, c'est notre atout, Pietro. »

Pietro resta interdit face aux paroles douces de l'archer.

« Cet homme mentait, Pietro. Tu es fort. Tu as la volonté et cette vive détermination qui te caractérise si bien. Tu es juste jeune et tête de mule. »

Wanda et Pietro lâchèrent un petit rire, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Natasha Romanoff s'introduit dans la chambre en fermant la porte discrètement derrière elle pour s'approcher du lit, Clint lui lançant un sourire pour lui affirmer que tout allait bien.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda tout de même la russe en s'approchant de Wanda. « Oh, si tu savais comment je suis fière de toi… » reprit-elle sans laisser Pietro le temps de répondre. « Tu es rentré dans la base de données du S.H.I.E.L.D. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais aller loin avec ton pouvoir ! »

La jeune femme paraissait tout excitée par les actions du Maximoff et Clint en fut amusé.

« J'ai eu une bonne prof', » répliqua Pietro avec un petit sourire entendu.

« Oh ne soit pas si modeste. Mon élève me surpasse ! » répliqua la rousse en donnant une légère tape contre le crâne du sokovien.

Clint contempla la scène avec un petit sourire. Il avait bien dit que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, ainsi que cette équipe parsemée de douleur. Mais ils avaient tous sut se raccrocher à d'autres fils bien plus costauds et s'y étaient entremêlés ensemble pour être plus fort. Si Clint Barton n'avait pas sa fierté, il en aurait laissé couler sa petite larme.

Puis, après un baiser contre le front de son frère, Wanda se leva.

« Dors, Pietro. Je ressens ta fatigue. »

« Toi aussi, Wanda. Tu es mon héroïne à moi, » sourit Pietro en lui souriant à nouveau.

Clint se leva lui aussi, et se dirigea avec Wanda et Natasha vers la porte de la chambre. Mais il s'immobilisa, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Rentrer toutes les deux, et reposez-vous, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Pietro, » leur fit Clint devant la porte.

Wanda et Natasha hochèrent la tête, toutes les deux exténués. La Maximoff faisait depuis longtemps entièrement confiance à Clint, même si cela s'était accentué depuis cette histoire. Ainsi, l'archer referma la porte derrière lui, et Pietro lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Avant que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit, » coupa Pietro en fronçant les sourcils. « J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait pour que je sois encore en vie… Car ne me fais pas croire que je suis toujours là par la seule force de mon pouvoir. Je me vidais trop vite de mon sang. J'aurais _vraiment_ dû crever là… »

Clint hocha lentement la tête en s'approchant à nouveau du lit. Pietro avait vu juste, et il s'assit doucement, attrapant la main de son amant pour le serrer fort contre la sienne.

« J'ai enroulé ton fil brisé autour du mien, » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Alors j'aurais bien dû mourir. »

« Oui. Mais j'ai retardé l'heure de ta mort en transférant mon sang dans le tien. Car comme le dit si bien Natasha, c'est l'une des rares choses que nous avons en commun. Notre groupe sanguin. »

Clint vit clairement des larmes briller dans le coin des yeux du sokovien qui se racla nerveusement la gorge tout en hochant la tête, apparemment honteux de dévoiler ses larmes.

« Tu aurais pu te tuer dans le processus, » fit Pietro en rougissant. « Regarde, tu es pâle comme… Comme un mort à vrai dire. »

« Et alors ? Nous sommes en vie. Accrochés l'un à l'autre maintenant. »

Pietro hocha la tête, et il essuya rapidement d'un revers de la main quelques larmes qui coulaient contre ses joues pâles.

« Tu me fais pleurer, vieil homme de malheur… » murmura Pietro en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Clint se pencha en avant, et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, celui-ci s'agrippant à son gilet, tandis que l'archer caressa doucement ses cheveux blancs qui chatouillèrent son menton.

« J'avais tort, Pietro. Nous sommes une équipe de battants, » murmura Clint contre son crâne.

Clint sentit Pietro hocher doucement la tête. Et ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes qui furent tonifiantes pour Clint qui sentait son amant vivre entre ses bras. Puis, il déposa un baiser contre son crâne, et le fit reculer.

« Repose-toi, tu le mérites, » fit alors Clint en se levant, se détachant des bras de Pietro.

Pourtant, Pietro plissa les yeux d'un air sceptique.

« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire… ? »

Clint se figea, et un petit sourire marqua son visage. Ainsi, il se retourna vers le sokovien.

« Oh c'était juste un petit truc qui m'était passé par la tête, » lui avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Pietro le fixa droit dans les yeux, attendant la suite d'un air impatient comme à son habitude. Puis, Clint se lança d'un air faussement las :

« Je voulais simplement de dire que… J'espère vraiment que la prochaine fois que je vais dans une église, ça ne soit pas pour faire un discours devant ton cercueil, mais pour lier ma vie avec toi. »

Pietro tomba des nues, et entrouvrit la bouche de surprise tandis que Clint sourit d'un air moqueur face à l'attitude comique de son amant.

« Tu as perdu ta langue d'argent, Quicksilver ? »

« Tu-… Tu me demandes ça quand je suis sans un lit d'hôpital ?! » s'étrangla presque Pietro qui se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

A nouveau, Clint ne put s'empêcher de rire et il croisa les bras, haussant un sourcil d'un air supérieur :

« C'est pas une demande. C'est un ordre, Maximoff. »

Pietro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, et se remit petit à petit de sa surprise. Son cœur tambourina fort contre sa poitrine, et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas dû à une frayeur ou une terreur sans nom. Non, là il s'agissait d'une réelle surprise, d'une joie sans pareille, et d'une grande émotion.

« Et je ne discute plus les ordres maintenant… » lâcha finalement Pietro avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Je préfère ça, » s'enthousiasma le tireur.

« Et tu ne viens même pas m'embrasser ? C'est en général un bon moyen de sceller le contact. »

« D'abord laisse-moi juste le temps de virer les deux filles qui écoutent aux portes, » fit Clint à voix basse.

Pietro lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis que Clint tourna les talons et ouvrit vivement la porte de la pièce, Natasha Romanoff manquant de tomber à l'intérieur de la chambre, se retenant au dernier moment.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, » déclara vivement Natasha tout en s'empêchant difficilement de rire.

« On voulait être sûr que tu étais vraiment maître de toi. Et que tu n'allais pas perdre à nouveau la raison, » reprit Wanda qui vint à la rescousse de son amie, elle aussi dissimulant vainement son sourire.

« Et on dit que c'est moi qui ne sais pas mentir ? » s'offusqua faussement l'archer en observant les deux jeunes femmes complices.

Soudain, Pietro Maximoff apparut juste aux côtés de l'archer, passant un bras contre les épaules de Clint, tout sourire. Apparemment, il tenait déjà sur ses jambes, mais avant que sa sœur ne puisse lui ordonner de retourner dans son lit, Pietro prit la parole d'un air joyeux :

« T'as entendu ça, Wanda ? Je vais me marier avec celui qui m'a planté sa flèche en plein cœur ! »

« Non, pas le cœur. Un peu en dessous, » répliqua Clint qui se sentit à nouveau horriblement coupable de l'alitement du plus jeune.

« Ça fait plus classe de dire que j'ai survécu d'une balle dans le cœur. »

« Laisse-moi m'occuper des faire-part, » lui supplia Natasha avec un sourire sournois. « J'ai pas mal d'idées en tête ! »

« C'est ce qui me fait malheureusement peur, Nat'… » lâcha Clint avec un rire forcé.

Puis, les quatre Avengers se mirent à rire en chœur, heureux et apaisé par cette bonne ambiance et les bonnes nouvelles. Soudain, Clint sentit ses jambes devenir lourdes et sa tête tourner. Il quitta le bras de Pietro et recula de quelques pas pour rencontrer le mur de la chambre.

« Tu ne vas pas bien ? » lui demanda Pietro soudain inquiet.

« L'imbécile. Une baisse de tension, » devina tout de site Natasha. « Il n'a pas attendu d'être finalement sur pieds pour sortir de sa chambre, et querir de tes nouvelles. »

Clint leva une main devant lui tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur, leur faisant signe que ce n'était pas grave. Pietro courut à l'aide de son don jusqu'à sa table de nuit, récupéra deux petit sachet de gâteau dans le plateau qu'il avait reçu et revint près de son petit copain pour s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Mange-ça. Ils sont dégueulasses, mais ça va te requinquer, » fit Pietro en ouvrant déjà l'un des sachets.

« Oh tais-toi. Tu ne voulais pas clore notre accord avec un baiser, toi ? »

« Ecoute Pietro au lieu de-… »

Mais Natasha ne finit pas sa phrase car Clint avait immédiatement tiré Pietro par le col de sa robe d'hôpital, et plantait déjà un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Natasha finit alors par sourire tout en croisant les bras, ne pouvant définitivement pas les séparer.

Et puis quoi ? Pas la peine de tout dramatiser. Tout allait bien. Ils avaient réussi finalement. Tout le monde était en vie, Clint retrouverait surement une partie de la garde de ses enfants qui devaient être fiers de leur père, et les Avengers avaient le corps de cet inconnu sous les bras, ils pourront donc en apprendre davantage sur leur futur ennemi.

Natasha Romanoff fut heureuse de constater qu'à la fin mot de l'histoire, les dires de Clint Barton n'aient pas été exacts. Leurs fils à tous étaient entremêlés ensemble, soudés et presque incassables. Bien sûr, durant le temps qui s'écoulera, ces fils veilleront et finiront par ce scinder en deux, mais jusqu'à ce moment-là, rien ne pourra les atteindre si la volonté était présente et qu'ils prenaient soin des uns et des autres.

Car ils étaient une équipe qui perdait peut-être la bataille, mais pas la guerre.

« Bon... Finalement tu peux me passer ces gâteaux qui n'ont aucune gueule… ? Je crois que je vais _vraiment_ tomber dans les pommes là ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _Voilà une autre histoire complétée !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin :)_

 _Passez à tous de bonnes fêtes, et je vous réserve une fanfic assez conséquente toujours Hawksilver pour début 2016_

 _Gros bisous je vous aime_


End file.
